Tan sólo un juego ¿Qué podría perder?
by Uchihalilo
Summary: Sakura es una top model superficial que lo tiene todo:Belleza,fama,amigas valiosas y novio perfecto. Participar en un reality de baile le hará perder sus amigas,su ego y los problemas con su novio llegarán cuando conozca a su compañero de reality:Sasuke. Un famoso ultra sexy. Bailémonos es el reality donde lo que menos habrá es baile pero sí intrigas,chismes,pasión y diversión.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente hermosa!**

 **Primero que todo gracias por pasarse por mi primer fic. Así es, el primero. Por eso disculpen si no soy tan buena como otr s autor s, hago mi mejor esfuerzo y recibo gustosa las críticas que quieran hacer siempre y cuando se expresen con respeto.**

 **Esta historia es puro Sasusaku. Habrá algo de otras parejas, pero nada extremadamente detallado.**

 **Actualizo los días VIERNES, y si puedo hacer otro capítulo además del de los viernes, se los haré saber en las notas iniciales. Por eso deben leerlas, aunque si le dan follow a la historia, pues todo será más sencillo.**

 **En esta historia leerán a una Sakura frívola y superficial, se les hará chocante en algunos momentos porque se cree perfecta y cree que puede ser juez para juzgar todo sin conocer, pero eso está a punto de cambiar. La clasificación del fic es M por lenguaje soez y contenido lemon.**

 **He cambiado nombres y apellidos de personajes, ciudades y algunos otros aspectos del manga. Hago referencias a reconocidas marcas, personajes del mundo del espectáculo, nombres de películas, series, etc… todo con el fin de hacer comparaciones que puedan ilustrar mejor algunas escenas, nada de esto es con el fin de ofender ni promocionar nada ni a nadie.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **¡Ahora sí, a leer!**

 **Capítulo 1**

Sakura, muñeca ¿por qué no contestabas el puto teléfono?, ¿ya revisaste cuántas llamadas te he hecho en dos días? – Tsunade Senju, la rubia de grandes pechos que es mi manager, me recibía en su despacho con su característico sarcasmo. ¡Qué exagerada!, apenas había unas nueve llamadas perdidas. Caminé a su escritorio y ella no sacaba los ojos de mí, se toma excesivamente en serio su papel de manager y siempre revisa lo que llevo puesto para que su cliente favorita, o sea yo, nunca deje de ser el centro de atención de cuanta cámara haya en las calles.

Hoy me vestí con un minivestido rojo de mangas largas y cuello alto que se adhiere a cada curva de mi cuerpo como un guante, unas altísimas botas negras que me llegan hasta la mitad del muslo y mi larga cabellera suelta y lacia, al mejor estilo de una foto de L´oreal.

Ah, ¿no les he mencionado por qué tengo manager?, pues porque soy modelo. Sí, les digo con orgullo que soy la puta ama de las modelos del mundo entero, incluso en los países donde hablan un idioma que nadie sabe que existe. ¿Qué les puedo decir?, soy alta, delgada pero con curvas, tengo carne en el trasero, por lo cual es redondito, respingado y hermoso. Soy copa B en bra, de manera que no parezco una tabla, mis pechos son de buen tamaño, ya sea para modelar o para que los morbosos se masturben con solo verlos saltar, y creo que son tan geniales que me vería de puta madre en un monokini rojo tipo Baywatch corriendo por la playa como Pam Anderson en su época. Ok, no son así de grandes, pero en definitiva pequeños no son. Mi cintura es estrecha y tengo caderas redondeadas y definidas, piernas largas y torneadas y mi cabello rosa llega a la cintura.

Trabajo como modelo de pasarela y de fotografía para importantes marcas. Inicié en este mundo los 17, justo cuando terminaba la escuela, en contra de los deseos de mis padres que querían que me graduara de Harvard o cualquiera de esas Universidades prestigiosas. La verdad pensé que así sería, pero esto salió primero y lo amé, así que adiós planes de llamarme Doctora Haruno. Desde entonces ha sido una carrera veloz y exitosa, no estoy presumiendo, de eso hablan todas las revistas y programas de TV del showbiz. He modelado para Dior, Channel, Versace, Dolce&Gabana, GIambatista Bali y otros reconocidos diseñadores, pero hace dos años me anoté un hit convirtiéndome en uno de los ángeles de Victoria´s Secret, ¿verdad que es genial?

En fin, los fotógrafos dicen que las cámaras me adoran, que desbordo sensualidad y transmito inocencia al mismo tiempo con mis gestos, yo no considero que transmita inocencia, y no creo ser una gata salvaje, pero creo que en general luzco más bien sensual. Pero si ellos, que son los expertos lo dicen, pues puede que sea cierto y yo no lo note. Y es esa mezcla que dicen que tienen mi rostro y mirada verde jade, la que según Tsunade, vuelve locos a los publicistas y fotógrafos.

Me dirijo a tomar asiento en la cómoda silla de cuero que está frente al enorme escritorio de ésta rubia espectacular que se ve perfecta a sus 45 años. Ella dice adorarme, pero la verdad no lo creo mucho, no digo que no me aprecie, ¿pero quererme?, en este negocio nadie quiere a nadie, sólo hay relaciones comerciales y camaradería, el resto es pura hipocresía. Tsunade me cae bien, pero la verdad sólo la veo como mi manager, ese es su trabajo, su negocio, y yo soy su cliente. Yo le pago, ella hace lo suyo, punto. Sin embargo reconozco que es divertido hablar con ella, pero no confundo las cosas, sé que no es todo lo sincera que me aparenta. Tomo asiento y cruzo la pierna, poniendo mi enorme cartera Burberry en la silla de al lado. La miro y le sonrío con socarronería.

Hola Tsunade, yo también te extrañé. No te devolví las llamadas, pero hice algo mejor, vine hasta aquí. ¿Para qué soy buena? - pongo una carita de fingida inocencia y sonrío divertida

Para participar en el nuevo reality de la cadena ZYP, las grabaciones comienzan en 8 días – me dice con voz monocorde mientras termina de ojear su Vanity Fair.

¿Qué? - ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda y entorno los ojos, ¿un reality?, ¿me está tomando el pelo?, en la vida haría parte de semejante basura.

Ajá, como lo oyes. Será un reality donde convivirás en una casa con todas las comodidades durante cuatro meses, y habrán otros famosos como tú.

Tsunade, no necesito salir en un reality. Además todo el mundo sabe que todo eso es actuado, y no soy actriz, soy modelo. - lo he dicho dando por zanjado el asunto, mientras apoyo mi codo derecho en el brazo de la silla y hago movimientos al azar con mis dedos.

Sakura, estos programas de tv siempre son buenos para los famosos, porque les dejan ver a sus seguidores y al público en general, su lado más "humano" – hace comillas con los dedos y pone cara de sabelotodo.

No seas hipócrita – me carcajeo – nada de eso es real.

No todo es actuado Sakura, y esa "humanidad" – vuelve a hacer comillas con los dedos – es lo que la gente percibe, y al final ayuda a vender. - yo ruedo los ojos.

No, definitivamente no. Además, tengo planeado un viaje de un mes por el Caribe con Sasori.

Eso no será problema, yo ya hablé con él y dijo que no había inconveniente, todo sea por tu carrera. – veo la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y siento que el cabreo llega a mí.

¿Cómo mierda te atreviste a hablar de esto con él antes que conmigo? – despego mi espalda del cómodo sillón y me inclino hacia adelante, eso no me ha gustado. Frunzo el ceño y entorno los ojos.

No contestabas mis llamadas y pensé que estarías con él en una maratón de sexo o algo así, y por eso tu renuencia a atenderme – ¿Maratón de sexo con Sasori?, ¡ojalá!

No, yo estaba en Otogakure visitando a Karin – me vuelvo a recostar en el espaldar de la silla y entrelazo mis dedos sobre mi regazo.

¿Karin? – Ruedo los ojos, ¿por qué nunca se acuerda de quién es cuando la menciono?

Si, la pelirroja de lentes. ¿Ya? –me mira con cara de noséquiénmierdaes. Ruedo los ojos y resoplo – mi amiga la microbióloga que está haciendo una investigación acerca de un virus en Otogakure, te lo he dicho varias veces.

Otogakure es la capital del Estado de Riceforest, lugar donde mi amiga Karin se trasladó luego de recibir una muy buena oferta laboral en el área de investigación de un prestigioso laboratorio. Ella es de Konoha igual que yo, y hace unos ocho meses, vive en Otogakure.

¡Ah, la microbio! – se carcajea divertida

No seas grosera, ella está haciendo una labor para ayudar al mundo – me enojo y frunzo el ceño ante la burla hacia mi mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Karin Uzumaki era mi vecina y es mi mejor amiga. Es mayor que yo dos años, vivíamos en la misma calle e íbamos a la mima escuela, aunque en grados distintos. Ella se graduó como bióloga recientemente y se especializa en microbiología, el estudio de los microorganismos y otro montón de cosas que sólo vez con un microscopio. Ella y Shizune Kato son mis únicas y verdaderas amigas.

Sí, ya, ya, no te pongas así – dice haciendo un ademán con su mano como restándole importancia a lo que dijo de Karin - te juro que no sé qué tienen en común esa ñoña y tú para que sean tan amigas.

No es ñoña, es una mujer de ciencia, y en la escuela teníamos mucho en común. Mi promedio era excelente. – el hecho de que sea modelo no quiere decir que sea una descerebrada inútil.

Pero la escuela la dejaste hace mucho, hace… ¿cinco años?. Es obvio que no comparten muchos intereses en la actualidad.

Ya. No empieces, somos amigas desde siempre y la pasamos muy bien juntas.

¿Ah, sí? tu perfumada en Channel luciendo lo último de Versace, yendo a la gala de los Óscar y ella oliendo mierda en un microscopio. Seguro que se divierten hablando largo rato.- se ríe sarcástica y yo hago una mueca.

Bueno, ya. Suficiente – descruzo la pierna y me levanto para sacar una botella de agua de su minibar.

Es que no creo que esa gafufa se divierta contigo, más bien habrá de tenerte envidia. – me dice arrugando la nariz y haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

Deja eso ya por favor, y volvamos al asunto de por qué hablaste con Sasori antes de hacerlo conmigo – le reclamo mientras destapo la botella y bebo un trago.

Ya te lo dije, hoy estás como lenta. - rueda los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás con fastidio.

No me gusta que hables de mi trabajo con él.

Pero, cerecito – dice son sarcasmo, sabe que odio que me digan así - , ¡se van a casar en seis meses!, no debe haber secretos entre ustedes. En eso consiste el matrimonio. Acostúmbrate, ya que tienes tantas ganas de echarte la soga al cuello.

¡Siempre existirá una vida privada! Y deja ya de joderme la existencia con eso de la soga al cuello – me tiro de mala gana en mi adorado sillón de cuero.

Sí, sí… ya. No vuelvo a recurrir a tu novio para asuntos de trabajo, pero respecto a lo otro, claro que te estás echando la soga al cuello. ¿Quién putas en estos tiempos se va al altar con sólo 22 años? Estás en la mejor etapa de tu vida, pueden irse a vivir juntos sin casarse, son adultos y millonarios. No hace falta armar una boda, al menos no por ahora.

Mira, ya hemos hablado de eso. No parece que Sasori te agradara tanto como aparentas.

Me agrada, Saku – ya empezó con el tono maternal, ¡Dios ayúdame! – parece un buen tipo y es un príncipe contigo, pero tú estás muy joven, es tu primer novio y necesitas conocer más hombres antes de amarrarte a uno de por vida. – su voz se escucha preocupada, sé que lo está, aunque estoy segura de que es porque le espanta que decida ser madre en breve, y claro eso afectaría mis contratos, no es que mi éxito o fracaso en mi vida amorosa le preocupe en serio. De todas formas, yo no tengo dudas, las tuve al principio, hace seis meses, pero ahora ya no. Cada vez me convenzo más de que Sasori Akasuna es el hombre que necesito.

Gracias por tus palabras, Tsunade, pero voy a estar bien. – le digo en tono conciliador y ruego a Dios que ya deje el tema por la paz o por la mierda, pero que lo deje estar.

Ok, Entonces volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿llamo a Orochimaru y le digo que si participarás?

¡Que no, déjalo ya, por la mierda! – doy un trago a mi botella de agua y veo como ella frunce el ceño y las aletas de su nariz se abren, aprieta la mandíbula y me mira como cuando mi mamá me regañaba.

¡Te pagarán veinte millones! – manotea con exageración - ¡Ganarás en cuatro meses, lo que ganas en un año! – me quedé en silencio un momento, era mucho dinero, y como dice Sasori "el dinero nunca está de más". Es Economista y administra el bufete de abogados de su familia, así que sabe muy bien sobre cuantificar lo que sea - ¿Verdad que no está mal? – me está mirando con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa torcida, ya le veo los billetes pintados en los ojos.

Ya te dije que tengo planes.

Y yo ya te dije que Sasori no tiene problemas con posponerlo. Cuando le dije que te pagarían veinte millones, creo que eyaculó en sus pantalones. – Auch, eso dolió un poquito, porque no nos hemos visto en dos meses por mis viajes y los de él, debido a la apertura de su nueva oficina en Suna, de manera que el hecho de que posponga sin contemplaciones nuestros planes de pasar vacaciones juntos por el simple hecho me voy a ganar veinte millones, me duele un poquito. Ah… eso me pasa por comprometerme con un Economista.

No puedo creer que lo llamaras para eso – me cruzo de brazos y hago un puchero enojada.

Fuí a su oficina ayer, su teléfono estaba apagado.

Eso es aún peor - frunzo el ceño, le doy una fea mirada y ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha entornando los ojos – no me gusta que intentes negociar mi trabajo con mi prometido, eso es sólo entre tú y yo.

Ok, ok, no te enojes, no volverá a pasar. Anda, no lo pienses tanto, es el dinero más fácil de ganar. Te la pasarás comiendo, durmiendo, bronceándote en la piscina y hablando mierda con otros famosos. Tendrás que fingir alguna pelea con alguno y eso es todo. – se encoje de hombros alzando sus palmas a cada lado de su cuerpo y luego apoya los codos en su escritorio entrelazando sus dedos.

¿Quiénes participarán?, ¿Son puros modelos? – tengo curiosidad, no es que me lo esté pensando realidad.

No, sólo tú y Sai Shimura son modelos. Hay de todo… hasta un candidato político.

Dime más – Sai Shimura y yo, nunca hemos hablado, supe de él porque es la imagen de Diesel y sé que ha hecho pasarela para Armani.

Ok. Shikamaru Nara, el candidato al senado más joven de Konoha, Ino Yamanaka, la cantante de The Flirts, Temari Sabaku, la actriz de la película erótica que está de moda… ¿cómo es que se llama?

¿Amante de media noche?

¡Esa misma!. También estará su hermano, Gaara Sabaku, el can…

¿En serio él?, ¡se acaba de ganar todos los Grammy´s a los que estaba nominado! Incluido mejor banda de rock, ¿qué hace en un puto reality? – no pude evitar interrumpirla, me encantan sus canciones, es mi cantante favorito, por él sí que me gustaría estar en esa casa.

Para que te des cuenta mi niña, lo que es pensar en grande. Te sigo contando. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinat…

Uzumaki, ¿el beisbolista? – no la dejé continuar, no estoy segura si es el mismo Uzumaki primo de mi amiga Karin Uzumaki, que según ella dice, es un fastidio.

El mismo. Hinata Hyuga, de los Hyugas de la cadena de Hoteles Byakugan

¡Wow!, Sasori dice que ella tomará la presidencia del corporativo el otro año, según él es un haz en las finanzas a pesar de su corta edad.

Sí, su padre se retira del negocio. Ahora, ¿me dejaras continuar sin más interrupciones?

¿Y es que cuántos son?

Doce participantes, todos confirmados, excepto tú.

Ok, continúa – vuelvo a cruzar la pierna y me termino lo que queda de mi botella de agua

Tenten Lee, a ella creo que no la conoces, es la prometida del príncipe de Kumogakure - es una nueva millonaria a la cual no le sirvió la cabeza para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar y entonces sólo se dedica a figurar en las altas esferas sociales, así pescó al príncipe.

No me suena su nombre.

Mira, es ella - me dice mostrándome una foto en su celular.

Oh, claro ya la he visto en varias fiestas, pero no sabía su nombre. Es bonita.

Y estúpida – dice entre dientes - Anko Mitarashi – rueda los ojos y hace una mueca de disgusto y cómo no hacerlo, la tipa es detestable.

¿La bruja de ese talk show de mierda donde se agarran de los pelos, se pelean los maridos y se gritan toda clase de vulgaridades?. ¡No me jodas! – no puedo evitar recordar la frase que la hizo célebre en toda Konoha: "¡Que pase el cabrón!". Tsunade y yo reímos a carcajadas, seguro ella pensó lo mismo.

Sí, es bien vulgar y sensacionalista. Créeme que de todos los participantes, considero que sólo ella no debería estar ahí. ¡No está a la altura! Ni siquiera es una figura de talla internacional, solo es conocida en Konoha… y para colmo es un actriz fracasada que tuvo que dedicarse a hacer un programa así de burdo porque sus novelas no tenían rating, excepto en las que se acostaba con los productores.

Bueno, ya volvamos a la lista – pido impaciente, ya quiero que se olvide es esto pero quiero saciar mi curiosidad.

Ah, sí. Sasuke Uchiha y Kiba Inuzuka.

Profesiones muy variadas, por lo que veo – digo mirándome las uñas.

Así es. Kiba, periodista de deportes en KSPN, y bueno, Uchiha… ese bombón es de todo. El mejor futbolista del mundo, el mejor pagado, modelo y ambientalista… perfecto, ¿no? – dice suspirando con una mirada soñadora que se le ve muy graciosa

Sí, demasiado. – sigo mirando mis uñas y mis ojos van en automático a el anillo de oro blanco con diamantes que adorna mi dedo, sonrío.

Si tuviera unos años menos, le echaría el ojo.

Degenerada, podrías ser su madre – la miro levantando una ceja y me burlo en su cara.

Oye, más respeto. Tal vez su hermana mayor, pero no su madre – me estoy carcajeando.

Tsunade, puede que tengas un cuerpo glorioso y que esos tratamientos de belleza y cirugías milagrosas te hagan parecer de 35… pero tienes 45 ¡por Dios!, ¿Cuántos años podrá tener Uchiha? ... ¿veintidós, veintitrés? , podrías ser su madre perfectamente- me sigo riendo nada más para fastidiarla, se cómo le jode que hablen de su edad.

Cállate, pendeja – da un golpe con su palma abierta en la mesa de madera.

Vieja – le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil chocante

Flacuchenta – ella también me saca la lengua

Menopáusica – digo levantando las cejas

Eres… eres… - resopla frustrada y me vuelvo a carcajear.

¿Te quedaste sin insultos? – siempre es lo mismo y me divierte mucho.

Bueno, necesito que lo pienses y me digas qué decides, tengo hasta mañana en la noche para confirmar – dice recomponiéndose y guardando una carpeta en la gaveta del lujoso escritorio.

Tsunade, no quiero – suspiro y espero que esta vez entienda y cierre la puta boca de una vez.

¡Pero, Sakura! Son veinte millones en cuatro putos meses, más los premios que te ganes.

No necesito ganarme ningún premio – joder, ¿Qué no entiende lo que significa NO?

¿Por qué rayos estás tan cerrada? – manotea con cansancio.

Porque odio los realitys – se veía desesperada, ya no sabía qué hacer para convencerme.

Espera, no te he dicho quienes están en la parte de la producción – y ahí va de nuevo.

No me vas a convencer – niego con la cabeza y agarro mi bolso, esta conversación está a punto de terminar.

Los presentadores serán Deidara Iwari y Konan Ameuchi – dice con perspicacia, como si me estuviera dando los números del premio mayor de la lotería.

¿Y? – me encojo de hombros con indiferencia

¿Y?, Son los actores mejores pagados del año según la revista Dinero. Debería interesarte rodearte de gente como ellos.

¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme? – me levanto dispuesta a salir de esta oficina que ya me está asfixiando.

Sí – y noto derrota en su voz. Cristo, ya era hora.

Ok, mi respuesta es no. Me voy – me doy vuelta y con mi bolso en la mano, camino hacia la puerta, y cuando tomo el pomo dispuesta a girarlo para irme de ahí, Tsunade vuelve a hablar, en serio que cuando se pone pesada me provoca lanzarle un zapato en la boca para que deje de joder.

Si no aceptas, la segunda opción para ocupar tu lugar, es Karui Akimichi. – giro lentamente mi rostro y la miro fulminante, ella sonríe sutilmente, sabe que detesto a Karui.

¿Esa perra? – ¡Puta vida!, de todas las modelos que la cadena puede contratar, ¿tiene que ser esa bruja?, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y no es mi culpa, ella empezó todo hace dos años cuando las dos hicimos el casting para Victoria´s Secret. Intentó hacerme caer al suelo la muy desgraciada.

Sí, y estará encantada de ganarse veinte millones en cuatro meses, ahora que ya no hace parte de los ángeles de Victoria´s Secret. – Jodida Tsunade, lo está disfrutando, seguro tengo una cara de querer matar y comer del muerto. Estoy empuñando la mano que tengo libre, mi ceño esta fruncido y mi mente no deja de pensar en una y mil maneras de que Karui se caiga modelando en una pasarela y todos se rían de ella, flacucha de mierda… esa sí que es un alambre con patas. – Piénsalo Sakura, ella haciéndose más famosa que tú, porque con lo arpía que es, sabrá sacarle partido a esto. Y al final presumiéndotelo, ya me la imagino dando entrevistas diciendo que ella es la mejor modelo del mundo y que por eso la escogieron para participar en el reality que reúne a las estrellas más importantes del medio, sabes que lo haría y tu quedarías como la del segundo lugar. Yo de ti aceptaría.

Ahora sí que lo estoy considerando. Vamos, es tan sólo un juego, ¿qué podría perder?, en serio me lo estoy cuestionando, no puede ser tan malo. – Respiro profundo y cierro los ojos, los abro al instante y la miro seria.

Dame ese puto contrato, lo firmaré ahora mismo.

La maldita Tsunade me muestra todos los dientes en esa sonrisa ganadora que está haciendo, como me jode que lo haya conseguido. Pero por nada del mundo pienso permitir que la perra de Karui vaya un paso delante de mí, eso sí que no. Ella siempre será la segunda. Vuelvo a caminar hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada y Tsunade no puede ampliar más esa sonrisa porque el botox que se ha inyectado sin misericordia, ya no se lo permite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Me demoré demasiado leyendo el jodido contrato para el puto reality y ya se hizo medio día. Tiene más cláusulas que cualquier otro contrato que haya firmado antes. No puedo llevar celular, tablet, laptop, cámara, ni ningún dispositivo que sirva para comunicarme o registrar lo que sea pase en la casa donde estaré, eso es porque no puedo hablar con las personas que estarán fuera. No puedo decirle a nadie que estoy metida en esto hasta que Orochimaru dé su visto bueno. La violación de la confidencialidad me costará cuatro veces el valor del contrato y la respectiva demanda, no puedo esto de aquí ni esto de allá y que en resumen, apenas podré respirar, ¡bah!, es un completo fastidio, todo para mostrarle al público un montón de mierda ficticia, y ¿qué es eso de que la temática gira en torno a una competencia de baile?, mi talento es modelar y sé bailar como cualquier persona, pero hacerlo a nivel de competición, es otro asunto y claro que no soy capaz. Es estúpido, realmente estúpido, aunque podría hacer que me eliminen en la primera ronda. La idea me hace sonreír, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo así de fácil…oh, no definitivamente no, ¿qué dirá la prensa, Karui, mis seguidores?, dirán que soy una mediocre, torpe y sabe Dios qué más. No, no puedo dejarme sacar en la primera eliminación, ante todo está mi imagen, y si no voy a ser la ganadora, no seré la primera perdedora. Ojalá me toque un buen parejo de baile, pero que por nada del mundo me opaque.

Voy conduciendo por la interestatal principal, hay un tráfico de los mil demonios, y tengo tanta hambre, que de poder me comería una vaca entera, con cuernos y todo. Apenas desayuné antes de venir con Tsunade, me tomé un jugo de naranja y eso fue todo, así que es natural que me sienta hambrienta, y este dolor en el culo por culpa del jodido asiento de mi automóvil, no ayuda.

Recién compré un Maserati último modelo, luego de enfrascarme mucho con Sasori, en la cuestión de si era necesario o no cambiar mi auto anterior. Antes, tenía un Camaro del 2015 blanco, me encanta ese auto, es tan cómodo y bonito, me fascinaba. Pero Sasori estaba escandalizado porque ya había empezado el 2017 y yo seguía con un auto modelo 2015. ¿Qué carajo tiene eso de malo?, no tengo un auto para competir en Nascar, lo tengo para transportarme, no me interesa que sea un puto batimóvil y tampoco soy Dominique Toreto, de manera que me da igual que mi auto sea de un modelo de hacer dos o tres años. Si aún se ve lindo y funciona de maravilla, no veo la necesidad de cambiarlo. Oh, pero decirle eso a mí prometido es una blasfemia. Según él, andar en un auto "viejo", no está a la altura de mi categoría y se ve mal. ¿En serio pensaba eso?, ¿Quién putas me iba a ver mal?, yo no me subo en él en las pasarelas, así que no veo como eso pueda afectar mi imagen, pero no me gusta discutir con él, así que acepté cambiar el auto, y la verdad es que es lindo y es negro, muy batman. Pero heme aquí quejándome del puto asiento y me jode que habiendo pagado un dineral por él, esta silla me resulte de lo más incómoda. Si la cuestión era hacer un cambio por algo de último modelo, yo prefería un Ferrari rojo, pero Sasori me dijo que el motor de éste Maserati era más potente, que la suspensión delantera era más no sé qué, que era más aerodinámico y un montón de explicaciones que no entendí ni me interesa entender, pero como él sí sabe de esto, y repito, no me gusta discutir con él, terminé haciéndole caso y ahora estoy con una jodida molestia en la parte baja de la espalda que me pone de mal humor. Intentaré poner un cojín la próxima vez para ver si me sirve de algo.

Miro el reloj y casi son las dos de la tarde, al paso que voy, llegaré a mi apartamento en una hora, demasiado para mi estómago que no para de hacer ruidos. Tal vez sea mejor ir a un centro comercial y tragarme una hamburguesa grasienta con queso, papas extra grandes y una malteada de fresa y trocitos de chocolate… umm… se me hace agua la boca, si Tsunade supiera lo que voy a hacer ya me estaría dando una reprimenda, me sonrío y empiezo a remedarla.

Sakura, ¿Acaso quieres parecer un sapo parado en dos patas?, ¿delgada pero con una barriga asquerosa?. ¿Sabes cuántas calorías tiene esa mierda?" – me carcajeo por mi excelente imitación de Tsunade, moviendo la cabeza exageradamente, poniendo voz chillona y arrugando la cara como si estuviera oliendo mierda, igual a como lo hace ella. Miro por la ventana que está a mi lado y el tipo que va en el Ford fiesta en el otro carril me mira como si estuviera loca. Seguro me vió en pleno monólogo. Lo fulmino con la mirada y de inmediato aparta la vista.

El semáforo sigue en rojo y yo sólo puedo suspirar. Enciendo la radio y sonrío cuando escucho The One, de Kodaline. Esa canción me la dedicó Sasori cuando me pidió matrimonio. Es hermosa, trato de acomodarme mejor en mi asiento y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras canto bajito con los ojos cerrados, evocando aquel momento.

 _¿Vino blanco o tinto? – había preguntado el camarero._

 _Champaña – dijo él ordenando por los dos._

 _Enseguida – el camarero se retiró y Sasori tomó mi mano entre las suyas._

 _¿Champaña?, ¿no se supone que no te gusta?_

 _Estoy celebrando el tenerte a mi lado, lo cual me hace infinitamente feliz._

 _¿Te he dicho que te amo? – le sonreí enternecida por las dulces palabras. Él es tan dulce y romántico…tierno, caballeroso, tan lindo._

 _Pero yo te amo más – él también me sonrió besando el torso de mi mano._

 _En breve el camarero apareció con una botella de la mejor champaña espumosa, la colocó en una hielera y nos entregó a cada uno, dos copas ya servidas. Se retiró y nosotros alzamos nuestras copas para brindar_

 _Por tí princesa, porque te amo y porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

 _Salud – dije, chocamos las copas y bebimos._

 _Creo que mi copa tien… oh, Dios mío – levanté mi vista hacia él, había un pequeño objeto en dentro de mi copa – Sasori, esto… - aparté un poco la copa y enfoqué la vista en el fondo del cristal, me imaginaba lo que podía ser y estaba aterrada, no sabía si en el buen sentido, pero en el malo no lo era._

 _¿Qué? – me preguntó despreocupado – yo miraba la copa y lo miraba a él, no sé cuántas veces lo hice – ¿no vas a terminar tu champaña? – me preguntó con una sonrisa divertida._

 _Es que… - bebí despacio dejando la copa sin líquido y entonces en el fondo vi claramente una sortija plateada con unos diamantes en el centro – un anillo, hay un anillo. Tú… acaso… - el cogió la copa, sacó la sortija, la secó con la servilleta de tela y me miró a los ojos, con esa mirada dulce pero intensa a la vez._

 _Sakura Haruno, sólo dieciocho meses a tu lado, me han bastado para saber que eres la mujer que quiero para el resto de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – me quedé muda, no me lo hubiera esperado nunca, porque la verdad nunca habíamos hablado de casarnos, nos llevábamos bien, pero nunca habíamos tocado el tema. Yo no pensaba en matrimonio, sólo tenía veintidós años. En mi cabeza había de todo, menos matrimonio y la verdad me asusté. Pero él era tan dulce, tan tierno, tan comprensivo, hermoso y ¡sexy!, era jodidamente atractivo con ese cabello rojizo y esos ojos miel... que no tuve muchos argumentos para negarme – Sakura, princesa me estas asustando, se supone que ésta es la parte en la que dices que sí – sonreí como tonta y tragué saliva, respiré hondo para no llorar, las lágrimas sólo arruinarían mi maquillaje y en una noche como esa, era imperdonable._

 _Sí… - dije con la duda en mi voz, pero feliz – me colocó el anillo y me dió un beso corto y delicado. Escuché un claxon que …_

No, no había un claxon esa noche. Sacudí mi cabeza dándome cuenta de que me había quedado distraída en mis recuerdos, los automóviles ya habían avanzado. Emprendí la marcha y para ese entonces, la canción había terminado, para dar paso a Uptown funk en la voz de Bruno Mars. Subí el volumen y empecé a cantar emocionada dando golpecitos con los dedos en el volante. Al fin divisé un centro comercial, mi comida chatarra llena de calorías estaba más cerca de mí. Tengo suerte de que mi metabolismo no asimile todas las porquerías que le meto, de lo contrario mi carrera se iría a la mierda. Cuando estoy a unos metros de ingresar al estacionamiento, escucho mi teléfono sonar, es mi amado Sasori, sonrío, y me coloco el manos libres en la oreja.

Hola, estaba pensando en ti

Hola, princesa, me encanta oírte decir eso. Y ¿por qué me estabas pensado? – siento la sonrisa en su voz

Hace un momento escuchaba a Kodaline

Qué linda mi princesa hermosa. ¿Qué haces?

Estoy buscando dónde estacionarme en el centro comercial. ¿Y tú?

Estoy terminando de enviar un correo a mi nueva secretaria, es tan torpe, que me toca repetirle todo para que no meta la pata. – Se escucha fastidiado, Rin su secretaria de siempre, está de vacaciones. Mi sexy pelirrojo casi ha enloquecido con la chica que la está reemplazando.

Oh, bueno, tómalo con calma, sólo faltan diez días.

Sí, en eso pienso cada vez que hace algo mal. ¿Y qué tal tu día?

Bien, acabo de verme con Tsunade, que por cierto me dijo que estuvo ayer en tu oficina – digo un poco más seria, no se supone que estuviera en su oficina ayer.

Ah, sí. Se presentó sin avisar, fué una suerte que me encontrara.

¿Qué ocurrió con tu viaje a Suna?, se supone que ayer en la mañana estarías allá – mi ceño se frunce sin darme cuenta, es que ¿cómo es que no se fué de viaje y no me lo dijo?. No me gustó ni un poquito enterarme por Tsunade. Estoy enojada, sí, pero me estoy conteniendo. Detesto discutir con él, y él discutir conmigo. No somos una pareja peleonera y discutidora, algo que muchos envidiarían.

Lo que pasa es que esta torpe secretaria que tengo, no reservó mi vuelo, reservó el hotel pero no el vuelo, ¿puedes creer semejante absurdo? - el enojo se siente en su voz

¿En serio? – digo ahora quitando la arruga de mi entrecejo.

Sí, me tocó quedarme porque luego ya no conseguí otro vuelo, todo estaba agotado. Tendré que posponer la reunión para el lunes.

¿Y por qué no me avisaste que te habías quedado? Me hubiera gustado que durmiéramos juntos anoche – por lo general las parejas como nosotros, viven juntas, pero Sasori es un poco anticuado y él considera que sólo casados podemos vivir juntos, aunque algunas noches él se queda en mi apartamento o yo en el de él. Es una enorme tontería, pero como no nos gusta discutir, así lo llevamos y no está mal.

Lo siento amor, pero la ineptitud de esa mujer me tuvo de mal humor todo puto el día, y luego me entretuve revisando unos informes que papá dejó pendientes y la verdad se me olvidó. ¿Me perdonas? – me dice con tono de voz dulzón y juro que está haciendo un puchero de esos que adoro.

Claro que sí, te entiendo. Y hoy, ¿podemos dormir juntos?

No, princesa, trabajaré hasta tarde para adelantar lo que hay para el lunes para poder viajar tranquilo, así que me quedaré en mi apartamento. Pero puedo hacerte una visita nocturna y no precisamente para dormir – me dice con un tono insinuante. Adoraba cuando se ponía en modo provocador, lástima que no lo hacía muy a menudo. Tengo que intentar emborracharlo algún día para ver si así se desata.

Eso estará bien por el momento – sonreí pervertida – ¿A qué hora te espero?

A las ocho, pero no puedo tardarme.

No te preocupes, me lo compensaras después. Oh, y hablando de eso, le dije que sí a Tsunade.

¡Excelente, princesa! - Wow en verdad se escucha muy alegre por la noticia - ese contrato está muy bien pago, son veinte millones que tendrás en tu cuenta sin hacer nada prácticamente – rodé los ojos recordando a Tsunade.

Sí, pero yo quería irme contigo al Caribe. No todo es dinero en esta vida.

Casi todo – Ya, sí. Me sé eso de memoria.

Sí, tienes razón, es cierto, tú lo sabes mejor que yo… señor empresario del año – ambos reímos. Sasori apareció en la lista de los 20 empresarios jóvenes más exitosos del año, ocupó la posición 9 pero desde entonces le hago esa broma y él se ríe.

Ok, entonces nos vemos esta noche, amor. Ponte ese conjunto verde que modelaste con las alas de mariposa en el último desfile de Victoria.

Ok, lo haré. Te amo – sonrío por su pedido, esta noche promete mucho.

Y yo más.

Compro rápidamente mi hamburguesa gigante con papas gigantes y maletada gigante, no crean que todo el tiempo trago como una bestia, es sólo que hoy estoy estresada, y cuando me estreso me da mucha hambre. Ese contrato para aparecer en el puto reality me dejó estresada, pero ya estoy dentro así que ahora me aguanto, todo sea por pisar a Karui. Decido que quiero la comida para llevar y me entregan mis bolsas, conduzco al apartamento y cuando entro lanzo el bolso en un sillón y me tiro sin ninguna delicadeza en el sofá, me saco las botas y me cruzo de piernas al estilo buda, saco mi comida y empiezo a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, y lo mejor de todo es que está delicioso. Me encanta estos momentos de soledad en los que puedo comportarme como una persona común y corriente, estar estirada todo el tiempo y siendo más glamorosa que la reina Isabel, es muy agotador.

No me mal interpreten, no es que sea una bestia y solo actúe refinadamente para el resto del mundo, tengo modales, pero en mi caso, más que eso. Mejor dicho, cuando eres así de famosa como yo, necesitas estar siempre, más que perfecta. Por eso cuido cada detalle. Tsunade, que ha sido mi único manager, me lo ha dejado muy claro: no se trata sólo de serlo, sino de parecerlo. Al principio, me inscribió en muchos cursos de etiqueta y protocolo. Es increíble el tipo de cosas que aprendes en esos cursos, no se trata solo de agarrar bien los cubiertos, las copas o cómo sentarte como una señorita. No, eso ya me lo había enseñado mi madre en casa.

Me enseñaron a mostrarme siempre amable y sonriente, aún en esos momentos donde solo quieres putear a todo mundo, patear al gato o simplemente no te aguantas el dolor por el cólico menstrual. Oh, sí, sonreir de una manera que se ve tan autentica cuando por dentro estás que te rebosas de mierda, es todo un arte, uno en el que soy una experta. Sé cómo darle vuelta a las preguntas capciosas y mal intencionadas de los periodistas, y cómo responder impecablemente y para satisfacción de todos los públicos, a los tweets que generalmente generan polémicas entre diferentes artistas. Nunca me quejo públicamente de nada, jamás hago una mueca de disgusto ante nadie, a menos que sea mi familia, mis amigas o Tsunade. No discuto con diseñadores, la prensa ni haters, aunque no tengo ninguno, sí, aunque no lo crean, es que soy tan genial que no le desagrado al público. De lo que no me agrada, se encarga de expresarlo Tsunade. Al principio ella no estaba de acuerdo, decía que una cosa era ser amable y diplomática y otra era no abrir mi propia boca nunca, para demostrar mi inconformidad con algo. Quizá nadie hace eso, pero yo no soy nadie, soy Sakura Haruno, la top model mejor pagada por años, y si quiero seguir siendo la consentida de todos tengo que ser así. O sea que Tsunade, es la que debe hacer el trabajo sucio. Es de ella de quien deben decir: "pero que cabrona más engreída", de mí, jamás. Otras modelos tal vez no se autoexigen tanto como yo, pero tampoco son ellas la que se llevan el título del primer lugar. Y tal vez exagero en eso de no quejarme nunca abiertamente, pero es parte de lo que mi manager me enseñó.

En fin, siempre debo lucir muy refinada pero viéndome natural. Sí, suena difícil, se supone que muy refinada es como muy acartonada, pero te acostumbras. No puedo mostrarme muy permisiva ni muy sumisa, debo mostrar carácter pero disimularlo con coquetería, siempre en un término medio. Nunca bajar la cabeza, a menos que me quiera mirar los zapatos. Uno de mis instructores de pasarela me dijo una vez que, tengo una corona en la cabeza que debo mantener y que no puedo ni debo esperar menos que lo mejor, y por eso soy jodidamente un grano en el culo con los diseñadores. No permito que me hagan lucir prendas horrendas, de esas que ves y no sabes si es un disfraz o un traje espacial, siempre exijo cerrar la pasarela y desfilar del brazo del diseñador, mi maquillador no puede ser el mismo de las novatas, eso jamás. Y mi camerino es exclusivo, no lo comparto con nadie. Bueno, todas esas exigencias son supuestamente de Tsunade, ¡ja!, si supieran.

Procuro rodearme de gente exitosa como yo, nada de perdedores y fracasados, no quiero que se me peguen sus malas vibras. Y en resumen, es por lo muy buena aprendiz que he sido de Tsunade, que mi futuro esposo es sexy, sumamente atractivo y exitoso. Recuerdo que muchos modelos estuvieron detrás de mí, pero la verdad ninguno me daba la talla. El tener una relación con ellos, les daría publicidad a ellos, no a mí, y se supone que necesito un hombre que me represente que me haga brillar, no uno que brille a costa de mi luz. Así que tan pronto me lo presentaron y Tsunade me dijo quién era, lo encontré perfecto para mí. Aunque debo admitir que lo que me atrajo en primer lugar, fue su físico y gracias a Dios que lo demás era tan perfecto como su anatomía. En fin, mi vida parece ser sensacional, y no me quejo de que así sea, pero conlleva auto exigirme demasiado, elegir lo que no siempre es de mi agrado y mantener una fachada todo el tiempo, lo cual es aburrido en muchos sentidos. Porque siendo honesta, a veces siento que no me conozco.

En el resto de la tarde no hago nada muy interesante, arreglo el equipaje que llevaré, me ducho y aprovecho para llamar a Karin, recordándome que no puedo decirle que voy a participar en un reality.

Hola Karin, ¿cómo estás?

Sakura, hola. – saluda con voz monocorde, creo que tal vez la he interrumpido en algo.

¿Estás ocupada, cierto? – escucho un suspiro.

Sí, no te imaginas, llegó una comisión de científicos de la Universidad de Oxford y me han quitado tiempo con sus preguntas y curiosidades estúpidas.

Oh, lo siento. Entonces te dejo para que trabajes y me llamas cuando puedas, ¿sí?

Sí, seguro – vuelve a responder con ese tono aburrido. Pobrecita, debe joder mucho que te retrases por culpa de otros que nada más están de mirones.

Ok, adiós.

Oye… - la escucho antes de cerrar la llamada - y ¿Sasori?, ¿al fin compró los tiquetes para el viaje al Caribe?

Ah, no. Me surgió un imprevisto de trabajo a último momento y no pude negarme.

Ah, qué lástima.

Sí – digo con resignación

Tengo que dejarte, Sakura. Adiós.

Adiós.

Estoy tan aburrida, si tan sólo tuviera más amigas, estaría aprovechando mejor mi tiempo en este momento. Pero es que no me fío de mis colegas, tampoco de otros artistas, ni nadie del medio del espectáculo o de la moda para que sea mi amigo. Recién entré a este mundo, conocí a otra modelo, Moegi Sarutobi, teníamos diecisiete años y congeniamos muy bien. Tan sólo vernos, fuimos inseparables casi un año, hasta que supe que hablaba con mis padres a mis espaldas, para que me sacaran de la agencia de modelaje en la que ambas estábamos. Les dijo que había gente peligrosa que buscaba prostituirnos y otras cosas oscuras que alarmarían a cualquier padre de familia. Les dijo que ella iba a retirarse por eso, e irse a otra agencia en el exterior. Todo era una gran mentira y me dolió su traición, porque yo la consideraba mi amiga. Dolió que haya sido tan hipócrita y rastrera. No había tal peligro en la agencia, y si ella lo creyó así, debió decírmelo a mí antes que a mis padres, ella sabía que a ellos no les gustaba que yo modelara, así que su estrategia fue precisa y a traición. Afortunadamente, convencí a mis padres de que me cambiaran de agencia y de que no me prohibieran seguir modelando, tuve que prometerles un par de cosas que al final no cumplí. Moegi se fué a Kirigakure, y jamás me dió la cara después de aquello. Actualmente no es modelo, se retiró hace casi dos años y ahora es actriz. No le va mal, es de las buenas.

Recuerdo que esa vez, fuí a casa de Karin y lloré como una tonta en su habitación, ella me escuchó y me dijo que no iba a encontrar amigas en mi profesión ni en ningún famoso, era claro que tenía razón. Esa misma noche me enteré que Mina y Setsuna, unas chicas que también se hicieron mis amigas luego de conocerlas en el cumpleaños de Tsunade, hablaban a mis espaldas, de lo mucho que les enojaba que fuera la preferida de Tsunade. Ellas eran actrices de una serie de TV juvenil y Tsunade las representaba también. ¿Cómo lo supe?, Karin las escucho hablar en el baño del Hotel donde mis padres me hicieron una fiesta por mis dieciocho años. No tuve duda de que este medio en el que yo me movía, estaba lleno de arpías e hipócritas por doquier.

Karin me hizo darme cuenta que Moegi había actuado por envidia, porque sentía que yo podía ser mejor que ella y que seguramente hizo lo que hizo para sacarme del camino. Algo muy bajo, y pensar que yo la consideraba mi amiga. Después del suceso Moegi, aprendí la lección y entonces atesoré aún más a mis mejores amigas de toda la vida: Karin Uzumaki y Shizune Kato.

A Shizune la conocí en mis dos últimos años de escuela, su familia se había mudado a Konoha y por pedido del profesor Iruka, la llevé a dar un recorrido por la escuela. Desde entonces nos hicimos grandes amigas. Ella estudia medicina actualmente, y tenemos la misma edad. Es una chica de cabello castaño, lacio que le llega justo debajo de sus orejas. Tiene ojos café, y es muy dulce, a diferencia de Karin que es un poco seca. Aunque Karin no siempre fué así, luego de un tiempo estar en la universidad dejó de ser tan cariñosa, supongo que tanta presión por ser la mejor estudiante y la madurez misma, la hicieron un poco más dura. Sin embargo, ambas siguen estando ahí para mí a pesar de que ya no nos vemos como antes, pues nunca hemos dejado de llamarnos o escribirnos. Y propósito de eso, ¡Shizune me está llamando!

¡Shizune!, ¿Cómo va todo?

Hola, Saku. Excelente, no me puedo quejar, ¡acabo de ser recomendada por mi profesor de histología ante el Hospital Central, para la rotación de urgencias del próximo año! – se oía tan feliz. Y me alegraba por ella.

¡Te felicito, Shizune!, ese profesor sabe que eres la mejor.

Pues sí, modestia aparte, lo soy – ambas reímos de su modestia - y… ¿tú? – me pregunta con vacilación, lo cual no entiendo.

Bien, con mucho trabajo a partir de la semana que viene, ¿por qué?

Ah… pues pensé que te ibas de viaje con Sasori – ¿por qué siento que me habla con cierto temor o reserva?

Tuvimos que cancelarlo. Un compromiso de último momento que no pude descartar – le digo con resignación – noto cierta preocupación o algo así en tu voz Shizune. ¿Ocurre algo?

¿Eh?, no, no, claro que no. Sólo estoy atenta a que el profesor no se dé cuenta que estoy hablando. – oigo su sonrisa sincera, y es un alivio.

Ah, pues me hubieras escrito por whatsapp, es menos riesgoso.

Sí… pero quería hablar un rato, hace mucho no lo hacemos. – y sonríe un poco nerviosa, me pregunto si se ha agachado en su pupitre para llamarme.

Cierto, ¿cuándo nos volveremos a reunir las tres, Shizune?, hace un rato hablé con Karin, pero estaba un poco molesta o algo así y no pudim…

¿Qué te dijo? – me interrumpió con voz preocupada

No mucho, sólo que habían recibido una visita de unos científicos de una universidad y que por culpa de eso, estaba atrasada con su trabajo.

Ah…

Sí. Espero podamos reunirnos antes de mi boda.

Yo también, de verdad. Te quiero, Saku.

Yo también, Shizune. – ahí estaba mi tierna y emocional Shizune, no entiendo cómo es que si es tan dulce, Sasori casi no la soporta. En cambio Karin, le cae de maravilla, con todo y que es tan hosca a veces. – tengo que dejarte, Sasori vendrá a las ocho y necesito arreglarme.

Claro, no te preocupes. Dale saludos de mi parte.

Seguro. adiós, amiga.

Adiós, Saku.

Miro el reloj notando que son las siete en punto, ya sé que tengo una hora, pero me tardo mucho arreglándome para un encuentro romántico con Sasori. Sobre todo cuando me ha pedido que me vista con algo que he modelado, en particular esas alas de mariposa. Voy a mi habitación y me desato la salida de baño que me ha estado cubriendo desde que salí de la ducha. Saco el conjunto de bra y tanga de encaje verde menta, junto con su respectivo liguero. Saco las alas de mariposa de la parte de arriba de mi armario y las coloco sobre la cama, es muy temprano para tenerlas puestas desde ya. Me siento en el tocador y empiezo a maquillarme, luego ondulo un poco las puntas de mi cabello y me calzo unas altas sandalias de tacón aguja color plateado.

Me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que está en la puerta del baño y sonrío satisfecha, estoy perfecta. Vuelvo a mirar la hora y veo que faltan cinco minutos, Sasori es aterradoramente puntual y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar. Así que me pongo las alas, doy un último vistazo a mi imagen en el espejo y sonrío ante el apasionado encuentro que nos espera.

NOTAS:

Holissssss

¿Qué tal les va pareciendo la historia?... ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: lemon**

 **Capítulo 3**

Eran las 7:58 de la noche y yo estaba sentada en el sofá de mi penthouse, vestida con una bata de seda blanca corta y amarrada en la cintura, que ocultaba mi ropa interior y las alas que, gracias a Dios no son tan grandes y son de un material flexible que se dobla sin dificultad debajo de la bata y sin arrugarse. Un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a mi apuesto novio pelirrojo vestido con solo una camisa manga larga de lino negra y unos jeans desgastados. ¿He dicho que es muy sexy?. Mide un metro ochenta y cinco, su piel es blanca y debido a que se ejercita un poco en sus ratos libres, tiene sus músculos firmes. No los tiene muy marcados, pero se ve perfecto. Tiene un cabello rojo intenso y unos hermosos ojos miel que contrastan de maravilla con su hermoso rostro. Cuando me mira se ve tan dulce, pero a la vez esos ojos me encienden provocándome muchos malos pensamientos, nah, malos no, todo lo contrario, demasiado buenos. Es tan atractivo y sexy…

Me está mirando fijamente con una mirada pervertida, amo cuando me mira así. Ojalá lo hiciera más seguido, me toma por la cintura en un rápido movimiento y me besa con dulzura.

Dime que debajo de esto – dice tocando la tela de la bata blanca – está lo que te pedí.

Sí – y mi voz sale más ronca de lo que pensé.

Sasori me besa con prisa, y no puedo estar más feliz por eso. Usualmente va con mucha calma, demasiada, si me lo preguntan, pero lo que en verdad me gusta es que sea intenso, y no suele ponerse así a menudo. Me levanta haciendo que rodee mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y camina conmigo hasta mi habitación. Me deja en el suelo con cuidado y sin mayores preámbulos me desata el nudo de la bata, abriéndola y deslizándola por mis hombros hasta que cae al suelo, haciendo que las alas de mariposa se desplieguen. Me mira de arriba abajo, detallando el conjunto de lencería que me pidió usar. Sonríe complacido y su boca llega hasta mi mandíbula, la cual lame y luego desliza su lengua hacia mi cuello. Siento como empiezo a mojarme y el desciende por mis pechos, los aprieta con sólo un poco de fuerza. Gimo y me arqueo hacia su mano para que me apriete más fuerte, pero no lo capta y sus manos siguen bajando, delineando mi cintura y caderas. Finalmente detiene su mano derecha en mi diminuta tanga y desliza un dedo dentro de la prenda, recorriendo con un toque muy sutil, la línea de mi abertura. Arqueo la espalda ante el estímulo y ahogo un gemido, él sonríe y empieza a acariciar mi centro de placer con mucha delicadeza, a un ritmo desesperadamente lento, quiero gritarle que me toque más rápido que deje de hacerlo como si fuera de cristal y me rompiese con su toque. Pero la verdad me da vergüenza pedirle eso, no quiero que piense que soy una pervertida como las tipas con las que sale su primo. Así que como siempre, agito las caderas buscando más contacto con sus dedos para que el entienda que necesito más, pero igual que otras veces, el parece no comprender mi mensaje, o más bien yo no sé darle las señales adecuadas.

Sasori…- gimo con voz ahogada

Dime – dice sin dejar de acariciarme mientas lame mi cuello

Ven… - pido, mientras con torpeza intento desabrochar sus jeans. El me ayuda y se queda solo en bóxers

Parece que alguien está ansiosa – rie con socarronería.

Dijiste que no podías demorarte- digo en un jadeo.

Bueno es verdad, pero tampoco voy a hacértelo con cinco minutos

Sasori baja mi pequeña tanga verde y la arroja al suelo. Me guía hasta quedar sentada en el borde de la cama y se posiciona entre mis piernas, me las separa levantándome las rodillas, baja la cabeza y ya se lo que viene. Acto seguido da un lengüetazo a mi feminidad y yo doy un ligero respingo. En realidad, no quiero que me haga sexo oral, no me gusta que me lo haga y tampoco me gusta hacérselo a él, pero ambas cosas vuelven locos a los hombres y si las mujeres no cooperamos con eso, fácilmente pueden dejarnos por otra que sí esté dispuesta, o al menos eso leí en Cosmopolitan y algo me dice que es cierto. La lengua de Sasori me acaricia de arriba abajo rápidamente, pero juro que en vez de darme placer, me incomoda. Siento placer, pero no es la gran cosa y no sé por qué. No sé si es que no soy muy sensible ahí o qué, no tengo idea pero no me gusta, a pesar de que dicen que es genial. Así que me toca fingir gemidos para que no piense que soy una frígida, porque no lo soy, siento placer cuando me penetra con su miembro o sus dedos, pero su lengua es otra cosa. Gimo alto para que piense que ya estoy lista y me penetre de una vez, como quisiera que me cogiera duro como a esas tipas que he visto en los videos eróticos de YouTube. Se escandalizaría si se entera que me pongo a ver eso, pero es que me da curiosidad eso del sexo duro. Tengo varias una fantasías desde que exploré el sexo con él, bueno en realidad él ha sido el segundo con quien he tenido relaciones sexuales, y creo que el primero no cuenta. Una de ellas es que me coja duro contra su sagrado escritorio. Tan duro, que la madera empiece a crujir y el puto mueble quede estampado contra la pared por nuestros bruscos movimientos. Con ese pensamiento siento como mi cuerpo se calienta más y gimo por lo que estoy visualizando. El me saca el bra que tiene cierre delantero y se mete un seno a la boca, vuelvo a gemir, como ansío que me coja duro. Pero Sasori es tan suave y dulce conmigo, rara vez se descontrola y cuando lo hace no creo que eso pueda llamarse descontrol, simplemente es más…¿apasionado?, sí creo que es palabra lo define correctamente. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por su dedo que se abre paso entre mis pliegues y empieza a entrar y salir. Oh sí, me gusta, pero quiero que sea más rápido, y por lo que veo, no va a ser así, por lo tanto apuro a Sasori metiendo mi mano entre sus bóxers blancos y agarro su miembro. Aprieto la punta y el gruñe con fuerza, sé que eso lo pone a mil.

Sakura, princesa… - gruñe bajito

¿Te gusta que toque así?

Sí, me encanta – empiezo a deslizar mi mano de arriba abajo frotando todo su largo y esporádicamente aprieto la punta, siento como su líquido moja mi mano y me facilita el trabajo – ah… ven, usa tu boca.

Eso es justo lo que no quiero, pero qué diablos, me incorporo y hago que él se acueste en medio de la cama. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él, le quito el bóxer y miro su miembro erecto apuntándome, agacho la cabeza y me meto sólo la punta en la boca. Lamo, succiono y con mi mano lo acaricio de arriba abajo por toda su longitud. Los gruñidos de Sasori no se hacen esperar y su mano empieza a guiar los movimientos de mi cabeza. Afortunadamente no pasa mucho tiempo cuando me dice que me detenga o terminará justo ahora. Entonces me vuelve a acostar y se pone encima de mí, y esta vez entra en mí de golpe, duro. Lanzo un gemido fuerte y totalmente auténtico, él parece preocupado y me pregunta si estoy bien, cree que me ha hecho daño… es tan lindo. Pero le digo que no, que es todo lo contrario. Empieza un vaivén suave y yo meneo mis caderas buscando más fricción, él aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas pero no tanto como yo quisiera. Me agarra de las caderas y entra y sale de mí a un ritmo intermedio, ni muy suave ni muy duro. Siento que me desespero, así que como hago muchas veces, me giro hasta quedar sobre él y lo monto. Esta definitivamente es mi posición favorita porque así puedo moverme a mi antojo, aunque me desespera que no deje de preguntarme si no me está maltratando.

¿No te estoy lastimando, princesa? – y ahí está la jodida pregunta.

No … me gusta - y me empiezo a tocar mis pechos, a pellizcarme los pezones y gimo.

Eres una gatita sucia, Sakura – amo que me diga que soy sucia.

Sí, lo soy, ¿te gusta?

Sí, pero no te excedas.

Cierro los ojos y hago de cuanta que no oí eso. Cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera porque su mujer fuera una puta en la cama, pero Sasori no es cualquier hombre, él es un caballero de esos que ya no se ven… sin duda tengo que emborracharlo para que se desate. Empiezo a moverme frenéticamente, arriba y abajo me apoyo en su pecho y arqueo mi espalda hacia atrás, he marcado un ritmo tan jodidamente delicioso, que empiezo a gemir descontrolada, esta vez no me estoy conteniendo como suelo hacer. Quiero gritar y lo estoy haciendo fuerte. Sasori en cambio se contiene un poco y trata de sólo gruñir, pero sé que le gusta todo lo que hago por la forma como me aprieta las caderas, la expresión de su rostro y la forma en que empuja dentro de mí.

¡Joder, Sakura!… ¿quieres volverme loco? – jadea.

¡Sí, sí, eso quiero… ah… te siento tan duro! – empiezo a hablarle sucio para que se descontrole.

Tú me pones así, preciosa – excelente, me está siguiendo el juego.

Y tú haces que me moje toda… ¿sientes todo lo empapada que estoy?

Ah…Sakura… - gruñe - no hables… así… ah… - lo ignoro y pongo sus manos en mis pechos. Él los aprieta y vuelvo a gemir.

¡Tócame así!... Ah… - gimo y grito muy alto.

Amor… los vecinos, baja… la voz.

A la mierda… los putos… vecinos… ah…, - gimo más fuerte nada más para fastidiarlo y él me tapa la boca, pero para esas alturas el orgasmo ya me ha golpeado y mi interior empieza a palpitar. Acto seguido siento como él se derrama dentro de mí y gruñe mi nombre por lo bajo.

Eso estuvo brutal…- dice el jadeando, pero yo no creo que haya sido brutal. Estuvo bueno, pero sé que podemos hacerlo mejor. Esta noche quería hacerlo dos veces como mínimo, pero la verdad el hecho de que me haya tapado la boca para que no se oyeran mis gritos como él supone, me ha desmotivado.

Te amo – es todo lo que digo. Me da un beso en la boca y yo salgo de encima de él para que se dirija a la ducha, no tarda y de inmediato se viste. Me da un beso de buenas noches y lo acompaño a la salida.

Entro a mi habitación y lanzo la ropa interior al cesto de la ropa sucia, me quito las alas de mariposa, las cuales coloco en su lugar dentro del armario, me quito las sandalias, que no me quité mientras hacíamos el amor y también las guardo. Entro al baño completamente desnuda, y me meto a la ducha. Me quedo un rato de pie bajo el chorro del agua que me moja todo el cuerpo y el cabello. En serio amo que Sasori sea tan lindo y cuidadoso conmigo, pero creo que podríamos agregarle más fuerza al sexo. No digo que no me satisfaga, lo hace, siempre tengo orgasmos, pero quiero más intensidad quiero enloquecer como he visto en esos videos eróticos, ¿eso es malo?, ¿realmente parezco una puta por pensar lo que pienso?. Nunca se lo he dicho a él, pero es justo lo que dice de las amiguitas de su primo Nagato.

Nagato tiene treinta y ocho años, y es el típico soltero ricachón que no va a casarse nunca porque su vida son las putas, los casinos y drogarse de vez en cuando. Es un tipo atractivo y es mayor que Sasori, diez años. Cuando Sasori cumplió los dieciséis, Nagato lo llevó a que se "hiciera hombre", en su lenguaje eso significaba ir un bar de putas. Allí le pagó a la puta más cotizada para que le enseñara a su primito virgen los placeres del sexo. Me dijo que tuvieron sexo dos veces y que una de ellas fue anal. Me contó, aunque sin detalles, que la mujer le mostró en cuatro horas, lo que debió ver en cinco años: juguetes, sado, juego de roles y que ella se disfrazó de enfermera y de colegiala. De ahí su renuencia a que yo use un disfraz, esposas y anillos retardantes del orgasmo para él. Supongo que a la tierna edad de dieciséis, aquello fué demasiado, pero creo que exagera con esos prejuicios. Incorporar juguetes y demás cosas para hacer más divertido el sexo, no tiene nada de malo, y no creo que sea vulgar. Después de que no me golpee para que mi dolor le produzca placer y que no intente meterme nada en el culo, por mi está bien hacer uso de la creatividad. Pero eso no está en discusión para él, por lo cual si logro emborracharlo, tal vez me sea más fácil convencerlo. No digo que me haga todo eso que se le hace a una puta, pero podríamos intentar algo más caliente.

Una vez que le pedí que nos disfrazáramos, yo de policía sexy y el de preso. Me miró como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza y me dijo que no me humillaría jamás de esa manera porque eso era denigrante, de mujeres de la vida fácil. Ante esa respuesta me tocó decirle que no había sido mi idea, sino de Karin, que me lo había sugerido para romper la rutina. Y entonces, me dió esa cátedra de que él no se sentía en la rutina conmigo, que nuestro amor es suficiente y bla, bla, bla. A veces siento que mi novio es del siglo XV, demasiado chapado a la antigua, pero juro que cuando esté ebrio hasta la cabeza, vamos a disfrutar como en los jodidos videos eróticos.

Mientras salgo de la ducha y me visto, a mi mente llega el recuerdo de Sasori tapándome la boca, de inmediato me pongo de muy mal humor. Tengo que planear esa noche etílica con Sasori antes de irme a las grabaciones del reality, esa será la única manera que me coja duro contra el muro – sonrío pervertida – he visto muchos videos y leído muchas novelas eróticas y hay tanto de eso que quiero recrear que sin darme cuenta empiezo a sentir como me caliento ahí abajo. Quiero hacer el amor justo ahora. ¡Carajo!, como me enoja que me haya dañado la noche con la estupidez de los vecinos. Ahora mismo podríamos estar en el segundo round si no hubiera hecho esa mierda. No es la primera vez que me pide que no alce la voz y no sé cómo hacerle entender que mis gemidos no se van a oír afuera, pero es terco y no me cree. Solo hay dos apartamentos en este piso, es el último del edificio, de manera que son los suficientemente grandes como para que las paredes de mi habitación no queden pegadas a las del vecino. De hecho ninguna pared mía, colinda con las del otro penthouse. Tengo doscientos metros cuadrados de apartamento y sé que si me estuvieran matando, nadie escucharía mis gritos de auxilio.

Hace como ocho meses en una noche de chicas con Karin y Shizune, nos pusimos a hablar de sexo y les conté que Sasori es un poco contenido con los gritos y el sexo salvaje, entonces Karin se mostró muy interesada en saber más y me dió un par de ideas pero la verdad no he podido hacer nada de eso, porque todo implica usar juguetes que él no aprueba. La última idea que me dió fué la de embriagarlo, pero la verdad desde esa vez, ambos hemos estado muy ocupados con nuestro trabajos y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar todo un fin de semana tranquilo y con el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo, sin embargo espero poder lograrlo antes del lunes. En estos momentos me pregunto si será tan bueno usar un dildo vibrador o mis propios dedos para calmar estas ganas que tengo. Nunca me he masturbado, la verdad se me hace raro y desagradable, pero la idea ronda mi cabeza cada vez que Sasori me deja así o cuando simplemente, luego de ver videos eróticos por YouTube, quedo excitada y él no está disponible. No es que me sienta mal con la forma como me lo hace mi prometido, pero me gustaría un poco de perversión. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando mi teléfono suena anunciándome un mensaje, lo miro y es de Sasori, deseándome buenas noches. Sonrío y le respondo un "tú también". Luego me acomodo bajo las sábanas y rápidamente mis ojos se sienten pesados y me quedo dormida profundamente.

¡Hola a tod s!

Como pudieron observar, el lemon tuvo unas partes en las que se desviaba la atención de lo caliente del momento. Lo hice intencional, para que ustedes perciban que por la mente de Sakura pasan pensamientos un poco alejados del placer que debe estar sintiendo en el momento y eso la distrae un poco.

Mil gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola gente!**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia. ¿Adivinen?...¡ Llegó Sasuke!**

 **Capítulo 4**

Es lunes, son las 8:30 de la mañana y estoy conduciendo a las instalaciones de la cadena ZYP. Voy comiendo una barra de granola, estoy tan fastidiada con esto que empieza hoy, que no me ha dado hambre. En los días pasados, me fué imposible planear una velada alcoholizada con mi prometido para que al fin soltara todo su control bajo las sábanas, y eso me tiene de muy mal humor. Sin darme cuenta ya estoy aparcando en el edificio y entrando al ascensor. Cuando llego al piso donde está la sala de reuniones tal como me indicó Tsunade, veo que en la recepción está Naruto Uzumaki, es el beisbolista y primo de mi amiga Karin. Hago memoria y recuerdo que ella siempre me ha dicho que el tipo es un fastidio, así que lo saludo lo más neutral que puedo sin llegar a ser grosera.

Buenos días – le sonrió con mi sonrisa amable-profesional y él me mira de pies a cabeza con disimulo, pero ya lo he notado. Se sonríe de una manera tan cálida y con ese brillo deslumbrante en sus ojos azules, que me resulta imposible no volver a sonreírle y esta vez sinceramente.

Hola, Sakura Haruno. Encantado de conocerte, Naruto Uzumaki – me extiende su mano y las estrechamos, su apretón es enérgico y agradable. Es increíble que pueda llegar a ser un fastidio como me ha dicho mi mejor amiga. Tiene un rubio cabello muy desordenado pero que le sienta de maravilla y su piel es bronceada. Un tipo atractivo, no puede decirse lo contrario.

Igualmente, Naruto. ¿No ha llegado más nadie? – pregunto mirando a mi alrededor

Sí, ya llegaron Ino y Shikamaru – yo miro en todas las direcciones intentando saber dónde están todos y él me responde la pregunta que no he verbalizado - Yamanaka en el baño y Shikamaru en la máquina de café que está dentro de la oficina donde nos reuniremos con Orochimaru – señala con su cabeza una puerta a mi derecha – y ahí viene el cabrón – dice sonriendo divertido- ¡Hey, cabrón! – grita alegre y levanta su mano saludando. Y yo me pregunto ¿el cabrón?, ¿qué clase de apodo es ese?

Hey, retrasado – dice desde atrás de mí una voz profunda y muy varonil, mientras me pregunto qué rayos les pasa con esos sobrenombres tan cariñosos.

Me giro hacia donde proviene la voz, que es justo a mis espaldas y juro que estoy viendo al espécimen masculino más hermoso y ardiente de toda la jodida faz de la tierra, que digo, de la galaxia entera, mejor dicho de todo el jodido universo y todas sus dimensiones. Y claro que sé quién es. Es al que Naruto llamó "cabrón", estoy segura que es el cabrón más sexy de todos los cabrones. Es Sasuke Uchiha, imposible no conocerlo cuando hay fotos de él en todas partes posando solo con bóxers o jeans desabotonados de Calvin Klein. Además de que no deja de aparecer en las noticias con los no sé cuántos goles que marca en cada partido y todo ese revuelo mediático del fútbol. No estoy ciega, y en sus fotos siempre luce atractivo y sexy, pero jamás lo había visto en persona y es por eso que acabo de darme cuenta que las fotos no reflejan ni la mitad de lo descaradamente sensual y perfecto que es. ¿En verdad este hombre es así de hermoso y hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta?

Amigo, no me dijiste que habías aceptado – dice Naruto y los veo a ambos dándose un enérgico apretón de manos y un abrazo – pero antes déjame presentarte a Sak…

Sakura Haruno – dice mi nombre con su increíble voz, de hecho nunca mi nombre se había escuchado tan bien. Me da una pequeña sonrisa, muy pequeña pero que se refleja en sus ojos, al tiempo que extiende su mano hacia mí – Sasuke Uchiha, un placer conocerte, Sakura – y ese Sakura, se oye muy sensual, tanto como me gustaría escucharlo entre jadeos mientras me... !Carajo!, ¿pero qué rayos estoy pensando?

El placer es mío, Sasuke – le doy mi mano y cuando las estrechamos, siento que mi piel se eriza por completo, un cosquilleo exquisito me recorre entera y me doy cuenta que eso de "el placer es mío" nunca había tenido un significado tan literal. Le sonrío tratando de disimular todo lo que su presencia y tacto me está provocando, y nos soltamos de las manos, lastimosamente. La vocecita de mi conciencia me dice: tienes novio, y te vas a casar. A lo cual yo espanto mis pensamientos y le doy toda la razón.

Amo a Sasori, y he de admitir que lo que me atrajo de él en primera instancia, fue su físico. En verdad está muy bueno, pero no porque me vaya a casar con un hombre que está bueno, debo arrancarme los ojos cuando un ejemplar como Uchiha que está mejor que simplemente bueno, se cruza en mi camino. ¡Es que mirar no tiene nada de malo!. Siempre he sabido quién es Sasuke Uchiha, es decir se le conoce por todos sus logros en todo lo que hace y lo he visto un millar de veces en fotos publicitarias. De hecho hay una valla enorme con su foto en blanco y negro justo frente a la ventana del salón de mi penthouse. Está sin camisa, con unos jeans desabotonados y algo caídos, haciendo que se lea Calvin Klein en el elástico de su bóxer blanco, y ya no creo que sea simplemente una imagen sexy, creo que es una imagen provocadora. Viendo a Sasuke frente a mí, noto que es una infinidad de veces más atractivo y sexy que en cualquier fotografía. Debería ser ilegal ser así de caliente. Y sí, Sasori está para comérselo, pero Sasuke Uchiha está para devorarlo con gula, bebérselo como agua en medio del desierto y consumirse con él en las llamas del infierno. Me importa una mierda que mi conciencia me reprenda, pero esa es la verdad.

No sabía que conocías a este angelito, Naruto – dice Uchiha mirando a su amigo y luego a mí con una sonrisa discreta pero que tiene ese efecto baja calzones del que hablábamos con las chicas en la secundaria.

Si no estuviera con Sasori, ¿dejaría que me bajara los calzones? ¡por supuesto que sí!, eso y que después se hiciera cargo de todo lo demás. Disperso esos pensamientos que no me traerán nada bueno y suelto el aire que hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

Creo que éste par son muy amigos, me dan esa impresión por la familiaridad de su trato. Y con lo de angelito, claramente hace referencia a mi trabajo en Victoria´s Secret. Me guiña un ojo, y yo siento que algo me sube y me baja. Me sube la temperatura y me baja algo húmedo justo en … no necesito ser más específica, ¿verdad?. ¡Carajo Sakura! Me regaño apoyándome en mi conciencia. Me voy a casar e seis meses, y definitivamente no debería acalorarme ni mojarme por nadie que no sea Sasori… ¡bah! no es para tanto, es sólo algo que a cualquiera puede pasarle con lo muy caliente que es este hombre.

La acabo de conocer, ¿verdad que es más linda en la vida real que en la publicidad? – sonríe Naruto mirándome.

Si, tienes razón, aunque linda es una palabra que se queda corta – me sonríe otra vez y engancha sus ojos en los míos, yo le sonrío de vuelta. Me ha dicho un piropo de los clásicos, de esos que he oído un sinfín de veces en mi vida, pero ¡Cristo!, ese sutil coqueteo que se refleja en sus ojos, hace que me sienta como la primera vez que lo escuché cuando tenía diecisiete años. Reprimo el impulso de batir mis pestañas y sonreírle con la misma coquetería que él lo hizo, eso se vería muy mal y no quiero dar señales equivocadas.

¡Qué exagerados! – digo riendo para disimular lo nerviosa que me ha puesto la forma en que sus ojos negros me han mirado directamente a los míos. ¿Sasuke tiene novia? No recuerdo haber sabido de eso. Tengo que espantar esos pensamientos, después de todo, eso no me importa.

Y ustedes, ¿ya se conocían? – pregunto para pensar en otra cosa.

Sí, desde la escuela – dice Naruto guardando las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y encogiéndose de hombros.

¿De verdad? – es una pregunta estúpida, pero no se me ocurre nada más qué decir.

Sí – responde Sasuke con esa voz profunda que está perfecta para… me reprendo mentalmente y me causa gracia lo que estoy pensando pero me contengo para no reír. – no te imaginas el calvario que he tenido que soportar por años – dice con seriedad, pero sé que bromea. Me río con ganas y Naruto lo mira feo pero después se ríe. Hasta un buen sentido del humor tiene este tipazo.

No hables mierda, cabrón. Más bien, yo he vivido un calvario teniéndote como amigo.

Naruto, sólo en tu imaginación, tú y yo somos amigos – le sonríe con socarronería y yo vuelvo a reír, es divertido este Sasuke Uchiha, y muy caliente – todos estamos riendo ante el último comentario.

Señores – una joven de mediana estatura cabello rubio atado en una coleta y vestida con un elegante sastre se acerca a nosotros – pueden pasar a la sala de juntas, es esa puerta de allá, el señor Orochimaru, los espera – la chica se retira y los tres entramos en la oficina.

El recinto es amplio y la pared de enfrente es totalmente en vidrio. La vista de la ciudad desde aquí es espectacular. Hay una gran mesa ovalada y en la cabecera esta Orochimaru, director de esta producción y dueño de la cadena; en otras palabras él es el director y productor del reality, y claro está, mi jefe por los próximos meses. He de decir que este hombre tiene un aspecto intimidante, es muy famoso por sus programas de televisión, todos muy premiados en cuanta premiación sean nominados. Es catalogado como el gurú de los culebrones, y ahora está invadiendo todo con sus realitys. Es alto de piel muy, muy blanca, ¿qué no le da nunca el sol?, si así de pálida tiene la cara, ¿cómo tendrá el culo?, mentalmente me río de lo que piensa mi loca cabeza y al mismo tiempo hago una mueca mental de asco. El culo de Orochimaru Sannin no es algo que me agradaría ver nunca, primero porque ya está viejo con sus cuarenta y muchos años y segundo, porque no, no y no. El tipo tiene un cabello negro espectacular, algo bonito tiene que tener, ¿no?. Es largo, lacio y parece ser muy sedoso, cualquier mujer lo envidiaría. Ojos ambarinos y una mirada que inquieta, y no por ser cautivadora. Su sonrisa es un poco siniestra, o al menos así la veo yo. Tomo asiento en un lugar en medio de la mesa y a cada uno de mis costados se sientan Naruto y el magnífico Sasuke, al que por cierto, debo dejar de alabar tanto.

En frente de mí esta un hombre joven de cabello negro recogido en una coleta no muy larga, con expresión de aburrimiento, es sin duda Shikamaru Nara, no sé qué hace en una mierda de éstas si se supone que la política es algo serio. Lo miro y le sonrío muy profesional, el responde a mi sonrisa con algo de diversión, seguro me caerá bien.

Buenos días mis queridas estrellas – la voz de Orochimaru realmente suena tétrica, me pregunto si los demás piensan igual que yo – esperemos a que sus colegas terminen de llegar. – sonríe con mucho entusiasmo.

No sé ustedes, pero yo siento que estoy frente a Lord Voldemort – dice Naruto en un susurro divertido y yo no puedo evitar reír, aunque me tapo la boca para disimular. Sasuke hace lo mismo que yo y ambos decimos que sí.

El innombrable, querrás decir – susurra el de la coleta inclinándose hacia nosotros. Todos reímos, bueno tal vez estar aquí no sea tan malo.

Buenos días a todos – saluda una rubia de ojos azules vestida con unos jeans rotos y un top strapless corto de color morado.

La rubia camina con soltura y seguridad. Tiene un tatuaje en el antebrazo que dice Yamanaka, uno en la clavícula que es demasiado pequeño para distinguir las letras y otro en la nuca, que es un símbolo de algo. Tiene un piercing en la nariz que he de reconocer que se le vé genial, a pesar de que no me gustan las perforaciones en la cara. Es un pequeño diamante que le da un toque glamoroso a su estilo rockero. Su cabello largo está recogido en una alta coleta que le llega casi a la cintura y un mechón de cabello oculta parte de su ojo derecho. Su maquillaje también está espectacular, en tonos fuertes y llamativos con un grueso delineado negro en la parte inferior del ojo, sin duda le queda de maravilla, en general es muy bonita la chica cantante.

Buenos días – respondemos todos

Mi querida Ino, toma asiento por favor – invita Voldemort, digo Orochimaru con una dulzura que empalaga. La rubia se sienta junto a Nara y se presenta ante él y nosotros. Es raro que nos estemos presentando cuando todos ya sabemos quién es el otro.

Oigan, este Orochimaru habla como un degenerado que quiere atraer a niños a su guarida usando caramelos – susurra Ino con burla. Todos reímos.

Sí, aunque de entrada nos recordó al innombrable – explicó Shikamaru

¡Cierto! – rió la rubia despacito

Al instante empezaron a entrar los demás participantes. Cuando Gaara Sabaku entra con su estilo punk, no puedo apartar mis ojos de él. Nos mira a todos y saluda con un movimiento de su cabeza, ni una puta sonrisita, a veces no parece punk sino emo. Como sea, me gusta por su talento como músico no por su físico, aunque es sexy y esos ojos aguamarina hacen un contraste de infarto con su delineado negro y ese cabello rojo como una llamarada. Lo importante es que tendré la oportunidad de estar cerca de mi cantante favorito y conocer un poco de él y cómo hace su arte.

Siguen entrando, Kiba, Anko, Temari, Sai y Hinata. Todos toman asiento, nos miramos los unos a los otros y nos sonreímos cortésmente, ya nos conoceríamos después con más calma. Orochimaru se pone de pie, las luces se apagan y en la pared de atrás de él se empieza a proyectar una presentación de Power Point con lo que se supone, nos explicaría de qué iba todo el rollo del reality.

Señoras y señores, como ya les habrán contado sus managers, este show es de baile, su nombre: Bailémonos. Básicamente es una competencia de baile - dice sonriendo de tal forma que nos queda claro que él sabe algo que nosotros no. - Formaré parejas de hombre con mujer y cada semana se enfrentarán en una competencia de algún tipo de baile, donde un jurado les calificará. Tendrán varios coreógrafos que les enseñarán si no saben bailar y será quién haga los montajes de las coreografías. Luego de cada prueba, las tres parejas con menores puntajes, se enfrentarán en una segunda competición y entonces se salvará de ser eliminada aquella pareja que mayor puntaje obtenga, y las otras dos quedarán en riesgo para ser eliminadas al final de la semana. Esa eliminación la hará el público a través de votación en la página Web del concurso o por mensajes de texto. ¿Está todo claro hasta aquí? – todos asentimos – Bien. En los días que no hay competencia, además de preparar las coreografías con los respectivos ensayos, harán actividades normales de su preferencia dentro la casa. Podrán dormir, ver televisión, usar la piscina, las canchas deportivas y demás comodidades. Hay de todo, pero necesito que interactúen mucho todos, porque habrán cámaras por toda la casa, grabando todo cuanto dicen y hacen y eso es lo que al público le gusta, es lo que quieren ver, su convivencia diaria.

Orochimaru – intervino Nara y Voldemort le concedió la palabra – supongo que aunque habrán cámaras instaladas en diferentes puntos, habrán espacios para la privacidad y situaciones que simplemente no serán grabadas.

Oh, sí, los baños por ejemplo y las duchas comunes del área de la piscina están libres de cámaras. También algunos espacios del jardín, pero no tendrán permitido ocupar esa área hasta que se les indique. ¿me expliqué?

Sí, gracias – el candidato político hace una mueca y suspira.

De acuerdo. Como sabrán, y si no lo saben se los informo, habrán situaciones en que tendrán que actuar, no siguiendo un libreto exacto pero sí tendrán que actuar – esto es lo que detesto de estos programas de mierda, el sensacionalismo y fingir que hay caos. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, pero gracias a Dios, Orochimaru no se dió cuenta.- A la audiencia le gusta ver conflictos, le gusta ver drama, rivalidad, le gusta ver la desgracia de otros, les fascina todo lo lastimero – que feo se expresa este tipo de el montón de ignorantes que ven esta programación basura – por eso crearemos conflictos para que haya disputas y toda clase de rollos entre ustedes. Aunque – sonríe perverso – si ustedes no se llevan bien de manera natural, mejor aún – se carcajeó y creo que todos pensamos lo mismo: tétrico.

La voz del Kiba, que está sentado junto a Sasuke, se escuchó en un susurro diciendo algo como "eres un tonto, Harry Potter", los que estábamos cerca de él, ahogamos una risita burlona y rápidamente recompusimos nuestra postura. Orochimaru siguió hablando de lo majestuosa que sería la casa, ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, nos advirtió que además de las pruebas de baile de cada semana, habrían unos retos de baile femeninos y otros masculinos, que si los ganábamos, nos otorgarían inmunidad a la hora de la eliminación semanal. También mencionó que en todas las presentaciones habría público invitado, y que los escenarios se montarían en un salón con capacidad para doscientas personas, ubicado en la parte trasera de la casa. Los retos extras, serían breves y nada más con el fin de que algunos pudieran salvarse de ser eliminados en ciertas etapas del juego.

Nos explicó que una vez eliminados, tendríamos que permanecer ocultos del público, y que no podríamos comunicarnos con el exterior ni con los participantes que aún estuvieran dentro de la competencia. Las grabaciones serían por dos meses y medio más o menos, y el tiempo restante era el que se ocuparía mientras permanecemos ocultos luego de las eliminaciones y mientras el programa llega a la recta final en la transmisión por televisión. Para tener la certeza de que permaneceremos ocultos una vez eliminados, Orochimaru rentó un hotel exclusivo para nosotros ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad. Desde allí podríamos comunicarnos nuestros seres queridos únicamente. Mientras estuviéramos grabando en la casa, la comunicación sería única y exclusivamente por mérito. Tendríamos que ganarnos las llamadas telefónicas en pruebas o sorteos aleatorios.

En ese momento agradecí que los preparativos de mi boda estuviesen adelantados. Sasori había escogido la iglesia, la misma donde se casaron sus padres, la recepción se haría en el Grand Plaza Hotel, que mi futura suegra Chiyo había sugerido con ahínco debido a las buenas relaciones que mantenía con la gerente. En cuanto al vestido, ya lo tenía escogido, eso fue lo primero que escogí. Tan pronto Vera Wang supo de mi compromiso, me lo ofreció como regalo de bodas. Ella elaboró un diseño precioso en corte sirena, tenía mis medidas y empezó a trabajar en su confección como si la boda fuera a realizarse en dos meses. Ya me lo probé dos veces, la última hace una semana, de manera que eso ya no es un problema. Los zapatos, hechos a medida y de un diseño exclusivo, cortesía de mi querido Jimmy Choo, y la joyería será de Cartier. De las fotos y el video se estaba encargando Tsunade. De la comida y los arreglos, mi suegra. La verdad quería escoger como decoración algo en blanco y amarillo pastel, pero mi suegra me dijo que la gerente del hotel había dicho que lo último en decoración de bodas era todo blanco, así que acepté. No con todo el gusto, pero ahora me alegro de que haya sido así, no tendré que preocuparme de nada más. Es genial que a mi suegra la enloquezcan este tipo de cosas y se muera por hacerlo todo ella.

Mi secretaria los acompañará a la salida, donde los espera una van que los llevará a la casa que ocuparán estos meses. Ya nos veremos allá el próximo lunes, por ahora instálense, conózcanse mejor entre ustedes y con el personal de producción. Por favor, disfruten.

Bueno, Orochimaru había terminado y su secretaria nos guió a los estacionamientos para abordar una van. Bajé mi equipaje y llamé a Tsunade para pedirle que recogiera mi auto que permanecería allí. Por suerte ella tiene una copia de las llaves. Dentro de la van, Ino se sentó a mi lado, e inconscientemente lamenté que no haya sido Sasuke mi acompañante. Quería hablar más con él, es que se nota que es muy cool.

Durante el recorrido, me enteré que Ino y yo tenemos la misma edad, que su sueño siempre fué ser cantante y que es la única hija de sus padres. Hasta ahora me parece una chica divertida, es muy desparpajada para hablar, dice palabrotas sin disculparse y en más de una ocasión me dijo que Sasuke estaba irresistiblemente violable. Reí por su comentario y aunque no lo dije con palabras, concordé con ella. Sin embargo, evité hablar mucho sobre mi vida privada, pues no la conozco y en el mundo del espectáculo se ve de todo, así que no quiero que lo que diga pueda ser usado en mi contra en caso de que esta chica sea una arpía en potencia. No vine a hacer amigos aquí, y en general no busco amistad con la gente del medio, para eso tengo a Karin y a Shizune, y si Karin me ha dado un buen consejo en la vida, es que no debo confiar en otras celebridades.

Mientras, Naruto está sentado en la última banca con Sasuke, Nara, Kiba y Gaara. Naruto se la ha pasado haciendo bromas todo el camino, he reído con casi todo lo que ha dicho, al igual que Ino y la pelinegra de los Hoteles Byakugan. La pelinegra está sentada en la primera fila junto a la vulgar Anko Mitarashi, pero la verdad no he visto que hayan cruzado palabra. A pesar de que a Anko se le ve muy interesada en sacarle conversación. Seguro la hija de papi Hyuga se cree mejor que todos los demás por ser una Señorita Universitaria, intelectual y bien portada. No es que eso me moleste, no tengo nada en contra de que sea una snob. No soy una resentida social con complejos de estratos sociales, pero los que son como ella, miran por encima del hombro a quienes hemos hecho nuestras fortunas con el "burdo arte" de la música moderna, la actuación, y como no, el modelaje.

Gracias a Dios mis padres me criaron con buenas comodidades, mi caso no es el de esas chicas que han vivido su infancia en condiciones precarias y con el llamado de la fama ahora tienen más dinero que cordura. Mi madre es médico neurocirujano y mi padre es Arquitecto, ambos con muy buenos empleos. Vivíamos en una hermosa casa en un barrio elegante de la ciudad, aunque no tan exclusivo como el de la señorita Hyuga, de eso estoy segura. Pero nunca nos faltó nada y nos dimos ciertos lujos, fueron épocas muy bonitas y divertidas. Mis padres, ellos… bueno, mejor no pensar en ellos ahora.

La van se detiene y veo una mansión espectacular ante mis ojos. Enorme, de fachada blanca, con una reja negra de hierro forjado que se abre para dar ingreso a nuestro vehículo, el cual atraviesa un amplio jardín a través de una camino pedregoso que conduce a la entrada principal. Puedo divisar árboles, incluso un lago al fondo y lo que creo son canchas deportivas, sí debe ser eso, Orochimaru lo dijo. No me sorprende el lujo, pero admiro la belleza de la arquitectura y lo bien cuidados que están los jardines. Todos bajamos de la van y varios empleados de la casa salen a recibir nuestro equipaje, doy un vistazo general al que será mi hogar por los próximos dos meses y suspiro.

Bienvenidos – saluda una señora bajita y gordita con una sonrisa bonachona – todos saludamos y agradecemos, Entramos y nos quedamos en la sala esperando instrucciones - En un momento vendrán los señores Iwari y Ameuchi para explicarles todo. Permiso - la gordita se retira y todos nos quedamos dando vueltas en la sala contemplando lo que nos rodea.

Finalmente estoy aquí, y si alguien me hubiera dicho hace una semana que estaría participando en un reality, me le habría burlado en su cara. Ok, aquí comienza ésta ridiculez de la que siempre he despotricado, ¿irónico, cierto?. Como sea, Tsunade tiene razón, es tan sólo un juego. ¿Qué podría perder?


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola gente hermosa!**

 **A partir de aquí se empieza a construir el Sasusaku…**

 **Sin más que decirles… lean ;)**

 **Capítulo 5**

Deidara Iwari y Konan Ameuchi se presentan ante nosotros y nos explican que serán los presentadores y quienes nos orientarán respecto a las reglas del juego. Con ellos están, Guy Sensei y Kurenai Yuhi. Ellos son reconocidos coreógrafos que según dice Konan, han hecho montajes para las inauguraciones de los mundiales de fútbol y han preparado las giras de muchos cantantes de pop. Ino Yamanaka los conoce, se saluda con ellos afectuosamente y me susurra que ambos son geniales. Yo sólo asiento y sonrío con cortesía, esta chicha no pierde oportunidad para meterme conversación y eso me pone un poco nerviosa, no quiero ser grosera pero tampoco quiero confraternizar demasiado con nadie en esta casa. Si acaso con Gaara, nada más.

¡Jóvenes! – el grito de júbilo de Guy Sensei, nos asusta a casi todos. Damos un respingo en nuestros lugares cuando su potente voz de locutor inunda la estancia - vamos a enseñarles todo para que sean los mejores, que la juventud arda en sus cuerpos y se materialice en la danza – no podemos evitar reír, se dirige a nosotros como si fuera un presentador de concursos, muy eufórico y exagerado en sus gestos, de verdad que es todo un personaje porque hasta Gaara rió de la pose estrambótica que hizo con su culo respingado.

Así es niñitos – ahora es Kurenai la que nos habla. Es una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello negro y ojos rojos, es muy bonita. Guy también es pelinegro y sus ojos son negros, sus cejas son exageradamente pobladas y viste unas mayas verdes muy ajustadas. Tiene un buen trasero, pero se ve raro con esa ropa tan ceñida – les enseñaremos mucho de ritmos urbanos, electrónicos y tropicales. Para los que no me conocen, soy Dj también – vaya, no tenía idea - estoy a su servicio para lo que necesiten. Antes de iniciar las pruebas de competencia, ensayaremos coreografías tipo zumba, combinando toda clase de ritmos, la idea es que quienes estén más tiesos que un palo, puedan soltarse y bailar con naturalidad. Y para los que bailan bien, la idea es pulirlos hasta el nivel de competición, que aprendan movimientos propios de bailarines profesionales y en cuanto a las chicas que puedan hacerlo muy bien con zapatos de tacón.

Kurenai, ¿vamos a hacer esas maromas de puta madre donde lanzan a los bailarines al aire?, ¿nos arrastraremos por los suelos como culebras y daremos saltos de infarto? – Temari parecía muy emocionada con aprender todo eso, la verdad sería interesante. Siempre he admirado a las parejas que salen bailando en las competencias de bailes tropicales.

Así es, Temari. no se preocupen por los golpes y las caídas que van a ocurrir. Su contrato laboral incluye cobertura de gastos medico al cien por ciento en ortopedia y cirugía. Implante de prótesis de miembros superiores e inferiores, silla de ruedas y una pensión de por vida en caso de quedar inválidos.

¿Qué? – un hermoso coro de voces aterradas se oye luego de que todos los hagamos la pregunta. ¿Inválidos?, ¿Prótesis?, ¿en qué parte del contrato decía eso que yo no ví?. Estoy segura de haber leído toda la puta letra menuda, ¡carajo!, hasta leí que… La estruendosa risa de Deidara se oye por todo el salón con un eco que incluso asusta.

Oye, ¿Por qué culos te estas riendo?, claro, porque no son tus patas las que están en peligro, ¿verdad? – Gaara ha hablado, y su cabreo es el nuestro también.

No seas pendejo, Gaara. Kurenai está jodiéndoles la vida – Deidara sigue riendo y Kurenai, Guy y Konan también estallan en carcajadas

Debieron ver sus caras, pendejos – Deidara continúa con una risa que es contagiosa, de manera que yo también río y conmigo el resto - no deben preocuparse, sus asquerosas patas no sufrirán daños severos, como mucho un esguince o torcedura de tobillo, nada que no les haya ocurrido antes. – todos reímos relajados y ahora sí, disfrutando de la broma. Naruto le lanza un cojín a Deidara con mucha fuerza, que le estampa en plena cara y le hace toser. Seguro tragó saliva el muy maldito.

Kurenai, de casualidad… ¿aprenderemos table dance?, me encantaría aprender a balancearme muy sensualmente en tubo – adivinen quién preguntó eso… sí, Anko. Es que Anko, tiene un letrero en la frente que dice "soy puta y qué". Aunque siendo honesta, a mí me gustaría aprender ese bailecito… ¡bah!… Sasori seguro diría "eso no es para mujeres decentes", pues no será decente si lo haces para que metan billetes hasta en el culo mientras te desnudas frente a un montón de hombres, en especial esos que tienen lujosos autos y ya no se les para el pito. Pero si es para seducir a tu pareja, regalándole un espectáculo privado, no es indecente.

Los hombres, ¿vamos a ir vestidos con esos atuendos maricas que usan los bailarines?. No quiero usar nada demasiado apretado en el culo, ni pantalones de bota campana, o enterizos tipo Elvis Presley. No pienso ponerme nada que tenga boleros en las mangas o en los pantalones, y por nada del mundo me amarrare una camisa con un nudo en el estómago– Sasuke ha hecho una pregunta importante. Es tan maricón ver a esos hombres que bailan en competencias de salsa con esos pantalones de talle altísimo, y un montón de boleros en toda la ropa. Guácala, eso es demasiado homosexual. Yo tampoco quiero ver al semental Sasuke, así. ¿Semental?, me voy superando en los halagos. Eso ni si quiera me consta.

Puedes estar tranquilo Sasuke, el único que se verá maricón con el culo apretado, seré yo. – Guy Sensei se ríe burlón dándonos una vista de su culo respingado en sus ajustadas mallas verdes. Todos reímos por eso, es un tipo agradable, se ha burlado de sí mismo y está muy cómodo con eso – Sin embargo, les aclaro que no soy marica. Esta ropa me resulta muy cómoda para ejercitarme y bailar, y en realidad me importa una mierda si se ve maricona o no. Total, sé muy bien que me gusta agarrar tetas, no pitos.

¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta? – dice Deidara mirándonos a todos, para luego dirigirse a Ino – ¿algo que quieras saber, Ino? – y la mira con algo de coquetería, vaya este no ha perdido el tiempo. El tipo es rubio pelilargo, sus ojos son azules y tiene una mirada que cambia de una seriedad implacable a una más divertida y relajada.

No, todo está muy claro – dice ella sin haberse percatado de cómo la está mirando.

¿Nadie tiene nada más que preguntar? – inquiere Konan metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans mientras nos da una repasada a todos.

¿Nos van a dar un refrigerio o algo así?, tengo hambre – y las risas no se hacen esperar, Naruto es todo un personaje. Su pregunta es perfecta para hacer un meme donde Konan es la profesora y responde: "de la clase". Todos nos estamos carcajeando, este tipo es muy divertido, ¿por qué será que Karin no lo soporta?

Sí, pueden ir al refrigerador y tomar lo que gusten luego de la asignación de las habitaciones – dice Konan riendo y el ambiente se ha relajado totalmente.

Konan, hagamos la asignación de inmediato para que Naruto no se vaya a desmayar – dice con burla el rubio Deidara y todos volvemos a reír mientras el mira su Tablet y con sus dedos en la pantalla táctil, empieza a buscar la información. – Ok, cada habitación tiene un número en la puerta y cuatro camas. Dos baños internos y cuatro armarios. Hay cámaras, excepto en los baños y está terminantemente prohibido fumar dentro de la casa. – dice sin levantar la vista de la pantalla – En la número uno estarán: Sai, Tenten, Gaara y Temari. En la dos: Hinata, Anko, Naruto y Kiba. En la tres: Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Sasuke.

En ese momento mis oídos zumban dejo de escuchar la voz Deidara, puedo ver que sus labios se siguen moviendo pero no capto ni media palabra de nada de lo que sea que dice. No puedo creer que me haya tocado compartir habitación con Sasuke, la boca se me seca rápidamente y cuando trago saliva, siento que mi garganta está rasposa. Mis ojos se despegan del rubio que sigue hablando, y van hacia Ino que está a mi lado y me sonríe contenta, yo le sonrío por pura inercia y mis ojos siguen su recorrido, pasando por Shikamaru que está en el sofá de en frente, tiene una pose aburrida y parece que se va a quedar dormido. Por último mis ojos enfocan a Sasuke, que está junto a Shikamaru. Uchiha me sonríe discretamente y me guiña un ojo, ¡Jesús!, ¿así o más provocador?. ¿Por qué esa costumbre de guiñarme el ojo?, no logro distinguir si me está coqueteando o si es un simple gesto de complicidad. Respiro profundo porque siento que se me acaba el oxígeno, mis oídos no paran de zumbar y el pitido se escucha cada vez más fuerte. Una gota de sudor me resbala por toda la mitad de la espalda, siento un poco de calor. Llevo el dorso de mi mano a mi frente y siento que está perlada en sudor. Miro con disimulo a los presentes para ver si hay alguien abanicándose o algo así, pero veo que todos están muy bien con el clima, parece que sólo yo estoy sofocada. ¿Qué mierda es esto?, recuerdo haberme sentido así la primera vez que me subí a una pasarela, así que mi pregunta se responde en automático: nervios. Estoy nerviosa, y no comprendo por qué puta razón. O tal vez sí lo comprendo pero no quiero aceptarlo.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… su nombre hace eco en mi cabeza y siento que todo a mi alrededor empieza a dar vueltas a tal velocidad que sólo distingo figuras borrosas, la presión en mi estómago empieza a hacerse presente y ahora estoy asustada. ¿Acaso me voy a desmayar aquí?. Nunca me he desmayado pero asumo que el sudor frío, el mareo y la sensación que me oprime el estómago, pueden ser síntomas previos a eso. Me digo a mí misma que tengo que tranquilizarme, no es normal reaccionar de esta manera ante algo sorpresivo, porque es una sorpresa que Sasuke sea mi compañero de cama, quiero decir, de habitación. ¡Dios mío, ayúdame, he pensado en cama en vez de habitación!. Vuelvo a inhalar profundo y recuesto mi espalda al respaldo del sofá, aprieto el puente de mi nariz cerrando los ojos y cuento hasta diez. Ya sé que eso se hace cuando dan ataques de ira, pero no sé qué más putas hacer para serenarme y pienso que tal vez, dicho conteo pueda servir para estos casos también. Parece que sí sirve, porque el pitido incesante que ensordecía mis oídos va disminuyendo y alcanzo a escuchar algo de boca de Deidara. Me resulta incomprensible pero al menos ya estoy escuchando algo. Exhalo lentamente y abro los ojos despacio. Relajo mi postura y de pronto veo que todos se levantan rumbo a las escaleras. Yo también lo hago, nos estamos dirigiendo a las habitaciones.

Al entrar a la habitación ya estoy mejor, me concentro en su decoración y veo que es cómoda. Tiene cuatro camas de una sola plaza vestidas iguales, con edredones azul turquesa y almohadas en azul marino. Son de madera clara y los cabeceros están tapizados en blanco con capitoneado. En la pared del lado derecho están los baños, hay una señalización en la puerta, uno indica damas y el otro, caballeros. Es un alivio saber que no es el mismo baño para hombres y mujeres. Hay cuatro armarios en la pared del fondo y cámaras en las cuatro esquinas del techo. Empiezo a desempacar, no es mucho lo que traje porque supuestamente aquí nos van a dar todo, sin embargo traje mucha ropa interior, pijamas y zapatos deportivos. Maquillaje, mi secadora de pelo, plancha, pinza onduladora, spray fijador, y muchos aretes, me encantan los aretes. Tan pronto acabo, me siento en la que será mi cama y al instante, Ino se ubica en la que está a mi lado, menos mal, porque si me hubiera tocado dormir al lado de Sasuke, no sé cuál habría sido mi reacción.

Mientras permanezco en mi cama, mis ojos se van hacia Sasuke, que está acomodando sus cosas en el armario. Es muy alto, su espalda es ancha y puedo ver como se tensan los músculos de ella con sus movimientos. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?, se ve más o menos como de mi edad… pero no puedo asegurarlo. Sigo observándolo, ha entrado a inspeccionar el baño, luego sale al balcón y vuelve a entrar. Aparto mi mirada de él, no quiero que piense que soy una acosadora, aunque me encantaría serlo.

Ino y Shikamaru han entablado una conversación de no sé qué y yo no puedo evitar volver a mirar a Sasuke, es que es demasiado atractivo. Me enoja sentirme así, como si nunca en mi jodida vida hubiese visto a un hombre. Es verdad que no he visto uno tan sexy como éste, su sensualidad y belleza es tan abrumadora que a mi sexy y perfecto novio ya no le van esos calificativos. Es la pura verdad, Sasori no está ni la mitad de sexy y atractivo que Sasuke. Haber, no me malinterpreten: Sasori es sexy y es atractivo, mucho, cualquier mujer soltaría babas por él. Pero si lo ponemos al lado de Sasuke, sólo podría decir que mi prometido está guapo. Ya, sólo eso. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado en esta diatriba mental, mis ojos se han quedado fijos en el piso de madera oscura sin darme cuenta hasta que un grito de Ino me hace dar un respingo. ¿Qué carajo?

¡Eres un descarado de mierda! – se carcajea acostada en su cama y Shikamaru ríe despreocupado.

Nah… – le dice él y no sé de qué mierda hablan. Quiero preguntar pero me contengo. En ese momento Sasuke se tira en su cama y le lanza un cojín a Ino.

No te hagas la santa, Ino. Como si tú no pensaras lo mismo – dice Sasuke riendo con socarronería.

Ok, está bien… lo admito. Cuando las ganas te ganan, el orgullo puede irse a la putísima mierda – sigo sin saber de qué hablan exactamente pero creo que es sobre sexo – ¿Tú qué opinas Sakura? – la pregunta de Ino tiene un tono pícaro y su ceja arqueada me lo confirma.

Eh… no les estaba prestando atención – digo sinceramente.

Mira, supongamos que estás muy excitada, pero tú y tu novio están en la boda de tu amigo y apenas está empezando todo. ¿Te vas de la fiesta para follar con tu novio y después le das una excusa barata a tu amigo, o te follas a tu novio en el baño del lugar? – Sasori no me permitiría ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero como me están preguntando a mí y él no me está oyendo… – me lo follo en el baño – digo con una sonrisa tan pervertida como la de Ino y luego todos nos reímos con ganas. Se siente tan bien poder hablar de sexo sin tantos tabúes, es liberador, al menos para mí.

Al poco rato nos avisan que podemos bajar a almorzar, nos han preparado una parrillada en la piscina y como si fuéramos unos colegiales en plenas vacaciones de verano, salimos disparados en nuestros trajes de baño.

Ino tiene un bikini que consta de un bra negro sin tirantes y una tanga de estampado animal print de cebra. Encima se puso un vestidito playero de una tela fucsia neón totalmente transparente, unas sandalias planas negras y lleva una botella de protector solar con sus gafas oscuras en la mano. Yo sigo detrás de ella con mi bikini verde esmeralda, también con es un bra sin tirantes, es verde y tiene un aro dorado en medio de mi pecho, la tanga es del mismo color y tiene dos lazos a los lados. Encima me he puesto solo un short de jean azul y muy desteñido, sandalias blancas bajas y mis gafas oscuras. Al igual que Ino, llevo una botella de protector solar.

Cuando llegamos a la piscina tengo la oportunidad de ver al resto de mis compañeros. Observo a Hinata Hyuga, no me imaginaba que debajo del muy formal blazer beige, la blusa holgada roja y los jeans que traía cuando llegamos, había semejantes pechos y un cuerpo tan bonito. Está sentada algo apartada con un monokini rojo tipo Baywatch, me río mentalmente porque ella sí que tiene esos pechos como los de Pam Anderson. Está sentada en una asoleadora y en un santiamén ya está Anko a su lado. Ruedo los ojos y me siento al lado de Ino, que está conversando con Kiba y Temari.

Sakura, ¿ya te conoces con Kiba y Temari? - Pregunta Ino mirándome

No, no hemos podido hablar antes. Un placer – digo a ambos y sonrío con mi cortesía de siempre, ambos me sonríen y Kiba empieza a hablarme.

Hola Sakura, encantado – me extiende la mano con una sonrisa amable y encantadora, es muy sexy también – Tsunade me dijo que no querías participar.

Sí, es cierto. ¿De qué se conocen ustedes? – Seguro Tsunade se comió este tipazo antes de estar con Jiraiya. Tsunade se casó un poco tarde, a los cuarenta y dos, su esposo es Jiraiya Erosennin. Mi manager se llenaba la boca diciendo que le gustaban los hombres más jóvenes que ella, aunque contrario a eso, su esposo tiene su misma edad. Kiba es muy atractivo, y ahora que lo analizo, todos los tipos de este jodido programa están más buenos que ganarse la lotería. Tsunade, menudo banquete te diste con este periodista.

Es la esposa de mi tío Jiraiya – Mierda, menos mal que solo fué un pensamiento.

Entonces eres sobrino de Jiraiya. – él asiente – Vaya el mundo es un pañuelo

Lleno de mocos – los cuatro reímos por su comentario.

Tsunade es una diosa. – dice Ino recibiendo una de las botellas de cerveza que uno de los empleados de la casa trae hasta nosotros – ojalá yo me vea así cuando tenga su edad.

Sí, la naturaleza ha sido generosa con ella.

Yo tampoco quería participar en esta mierda, – dice Temari soltándose el pareo que le cubre de la cadera hasta los tobillos y recostándose por completo en la asoleadora con su bikini azul rey – me parece de lo más burdo que pueden transmitir por televisión.

Opino igual, pero Tsunade me insistió tanto que era preferible aceptar a aguantarme la perorata todo el día. – Ni de broma voy a decir que si no era yo, llamarían a Karui.

En efecto es programación basura, pero véanle el lado amable – Kiba se quita las gafas y me pongo atenta a lo que va a decir, él es periodista y conoce de esto – es agradable relacionarse con otros colegas o personajes del medio artístico en una especie de vacaciones con todos los gastos pagos – Ino asiente en acuerdo y ambos chocan palmas.

Totalmente de acuerdo. No está de más hacer nuevos amigos – sí, como no.

Oigan, ¿quieren jugar voleibol en la piscina? – es Naruto. Tiene sólo su short de playa anaranjado y un balón en la mano, parece un surfista. Su piel bronceada y ese alborotado cabello rubio le dan ese aire.

Sí, claro – me encuentro diciendo sin siquiera entender por qué. Bueno, jugué voleibol en la escuela, pero no es mi hobbie y se supone que entre menos confraternice, mejor. Pero es que siento que es imposible no seguirle la corriente a Naruto. Me inspira una confianza que no debería, pero de momento le digo a mi conciencia que se relaje que sólo será un partido y ya.

Ino, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru y yo formamos un equipo. Mientras que nuestros rivales son: Naruto, Sai, Tenten, Anko, Hinata y ¡oh, por Dios… Sasuke!. No lo había visto. Está caminando hacia el borde de la piscina para meterse en ella. Viene con sólo su short de playa azul marino y ese cuerpo de dios griego que tiene. Sus abdominales planos y marcados lo justo y necesario para notar un six pack que invita a lamerlo. Brazos con bíceps definidos y pectorales de ensueño. Su musculatura no es nada exagerada, tiene el equilibrio perfecto de todo. Ya sé que visto ese cuerpo en miles de fotos, pero reitero, no es lo mismo verlo en persona. Su cabello negro da reflejos azulados con la luz del sol y este cae sobre uno de sus ojos, se lo acomoda en un gesto que hace que se me seque la boca. Entra a la piscina y me regaño por mirarlo de ésta manera, pero es inútil. No puedo sacar mis ojos de su cuerpo. De pronto sus ojos me encuentran, no me ha dado tiempo de apartar la vista. Siento un poco de calor a pesar de que estoy metida en el agua y cuando me sonríe siento que el vello de la nuca se me eriza. Hago una sonrisa que ha de parecer una mueca de lo alarmada que estoy por las reacciones de mi cuerpo, no me gusta sentirme así. De manera que aparto la mirada y me concentro en la voz de Naruto que da inicio al partido.

El partido de voleibol terminó siendo un auténtico desastre. Violamos todas las reglas, empezamos a hundirnos unos a otros y todo se convirtió en un desorden genial. Hace mucho que no pasaba un rato así de agradable. A la hora de comer, Shikamaru e Ino empezaron a lanzarse papitas fritas y más adelante todos hicimos lo mismo, parecíamos retrasados mentales. Bebimos mucha cerveza y por mi parte más de seis piñas coladas, había música a alto volumen y el ambiente estaba sensacional. Reímos, contamos chistes, bailamos y nos emborrachamos. Increíblemente, Gaara rió a mandíbula batiente, no parecía él, estaba muy borracho. Se subió en un bordillo ancho y empezó a cantar reggaeton con un micrófono que Deidara nos facilitó. Sí, Gaara, el rockero cantando reggaeton. Resulta que le gustan los ritmos urbanos y se sabe un montón de canciones de memoria. Yo ya le había confesado que era una de sus fieles fans desde mis catorce años, se puso feliz al escucharlo, me abrazó, me dio en beso súper sonoro en la mejilla y me agradeció por eso. Fue lindo, memorable y raro. Digo que fue raro porque es extremadamente serio y callado… y aburrido también. En un arrebato me llamó a subirme a la improvisada tarima para cantar y bailar con él. Ino había puesto la música en modo karaoke, todos estaban bailando y coreando al ritmo de Chantaje de Maluma y Shakira. Con todo el entusiasmo que tenía guardado, me subí y comencé a cantar y a bailar con él. No les miento, me sentía como las mismísima Shakira. Ambos, con micrófonos en mano, coreábamos la pegajosa canción.

 **Oye baby no seas mala  
No me dejes con las ganas  
Se escucha en la calle  
Que ya no me quieres  
Ven y dímelo en la cara**

 **Pregúntale a quien tú quieras  
Vida, te juro que eso no es así  
Yo nunca tuve una mala intención  
Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti  
Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe  
Un día digo que no y otro que sí**

Mi espalda estaba pegada al pecho de Gaara y su mano libre posada en mi cadera, bailábamos al ritmo de la música con los movimientos sensuales propios del reggaeton. Nada vulgar ni provocador, todo lo contrario a Ino y Deidara, que sí estaban muy metidos en el baile y sus movimientos eran algo provocadores. Los demás bailaban, bebían y cantaban al mismo tiempo de forma con movimientos como los de Gaara y yo. Temari y Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, Anko y Sai y Tenten con Shikamaru.

Luego de terminar mi karaoke con Gaara, todos me aplaudieron porque al parecer mi voz era genial. Ok, cuando era pequeña estuve en el coro de la escuela, pero eso después me aburrió, preferí unirme a las animadoras y no continué con eso. De hecho pensé que con la pubertad, mi voz tal vez ya no era tan melodiosa, pero contrario a eso que pensaba, lo seguía siendo.

Tu voz es excelente, ¿no te gusta la música? – Que Gaara me dijera eso, era halagador.

No es mi pasión. Estuve en los coros de la escuela, pero estaba en primaria cuando eso.

Pues si algún día decides hacerlo a nivel profesional, tendrías mucho éxito. Pude ser una alternativa para cuando dejes el modelaje, ya sabes, luego de cierta edad te tocará retirarte. – lo que dice Ino es verdad, esta carrera es efímera, al menos en las pasarelas, que es lo que más me apasiona.

Lo pensaré – le digo, pero no es cierto. Tengo claro que sacaré mi propia línea de ropa y perfumes en cuanto esté próximo mi retiro. Pero no tengo por qué decirle eso a nadie.

Oye, has sido la única con la que no he bailado – la sensual voz de Sasuke me susurra al oído y el cosquilleo que recorre mi columna es muy agradable, no me incomoda en lo absoluto como ocurrió en el resto del día. Pienso que se me está pasando el embobamiento con él, o tal vez he bebido mucho y mi juicio se ha nublado. No lo sé, y la verdad ahora, no me importa.

Bailemos – le sonrío divertida y de inmediato pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sasuke me sonríe de lado, haciendo que el cosquilleo en mi columna se repita y se extienda a todo mi cuerpo cuando sus manos sujetan mis caderas y me acerca un poco más a él.

Ahora son Ino y Gaara quienes hacen karaoke con Reggaeton lento de CNCO, se oye bien esa canción en sus voces, aunque no estoy muy concentrada en eso. Mi mente está puesta en los movimientos de baile. Al igual que bailé con Gaara, no hacemos nada vulgar. Sin embargo, las sensaciones mientras bailamos, no tienen nada que ver con lo que sentí cuando bailé con Gaara.

 **Yo sólo la miré, me gustó**

 **Me pegué, la invité y bailemos, ¿eh?**

 **La noche está para un reggaetón lento**

 **De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo**

El tacto de la piel de las manos de Sasuke sobre la piel de mi cintura y caderas, es inquietante y a la vez tranquilizante. Ya sé que eso es contradictorio, pero ¿qué culpa si así lo siento?. A pesar de eso, no siento que mis pulsaciones estén aceleradas ni mi estómago se siente apretujado. Todo lo contrario, me siento liviana y muy relajada. Creo que la sensación del sutil roce de sus dedos es tan placentera como la que sienten los gatos cuando los rascan… o algo así he oído que dicen en esos programas de Animal Planet, que por eso es que les gusta que los rasquen. La comparación es burda, pero entiéndanme, estoy borracha.

 **Yo sólo la miré, me gustó**

 **Me pegué, la invité y bailemos, ¿eh?**

 **La noche está para un reggaetón lento**

 **De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo**

La canción sigue y seguimos bailando, nuestras miradas se cruzan de vez en cuando y sonreímos, no sé de qué forma exactamente, pero no se siente raro. Lo más importante, es que yo no siento que esté mal lo que estoy haciendo. Los nervios han desaparecido, tal vez antes sólo estaba un poco estresada por estar en esta casa y por lo muy sexy que es éste hombre. Estoy segura que mis ojos ya se acostumbraron a él y por eso ahora me siento más tranquila.

La canción termina y Deidara, que se siente el DJ de la noche decide dejar a un lado lo del karaoke y pone el himno mundial de las fiestas: Me vale, de Maná. Acto seguido todos gritamos un "uh" como adolescentes desenfrenados y empezamos a brincar como epilépticos chocándonos unos con otros. Kiba lanza a Naruto en la piscina, Naruto emerge de un solo impulso y le baja los shorts a Kiba, dejándolo en bóxers, gracias a Dios tenía algo debajo. Las risas estridentes de todos se mezclan con las voces de todos cantando. Ino y Gaara se abrazan por los hombros brincando y empiezan a abrazar a los demás hasta que se forma un círculo cerrado donde todos estamos abrazados, brincando, gritando, riendo y cantando como los borrachos eufóricos que somos. A estas alturas Gaara está más feliz que una lombriz, es raro pero genial. Tan feliz y divertido está, que nos ha tirado a todos a la piscina mientras permanecíamos abrazados en círculo, eso estuvo de puta madre.

Deidara nos sacó muchas fotos, él como miembro del equipo de producción, lo tiene permitido. De manera que me agrada que cuando esto termine, me quedará un recuerdo de lo bien que ha comenzado todo, porque sin duda quiero esas fotos.

El alcohol va haciendo su mayor efecto en nuestros cuerpos ahora que nos hemos quedado tirados en las sillas y poco a poco nos vamos retirando a nuestras habitaciones. Después de una ducha para sacarme el agua de cloro sigo borracha, bebí demasiado y no puede importarme menos que la mierda. Este primer día ha sido perfecto, no recuerdo haber estado en una fiesta así jamás. Hoy he dejado mis barreras a un lado permitiéndome disfrutar la fiesta en pleno, y honestamente se siente bien. Me meto a la cama y siento que me voy quedando dormida. Antes de caer en la inconciencia pienso en Sasori y lo veo en mi mente, con mis ojos cerrados. Veo su sonrisa cálida y su mirada dulce, pero pronto su rostro se va tornado distinto, su cabello y sus ojos se vuelven negros como la noche y su sonrisa cálida ahora es ladeada y pervertida. No es Sasori, ahora es Sasuke, sin camisa y con unos jeans desabotonados que dejan ver sus bóxers Calvin Klein. Me sonrío y de inmediato me quedo dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas noches gente hermosa.**

 **No sé qué ocurrió la noche del viernes, a las 10:21 pm subí este capítulo y hasta ayer sábado, ahora leí un mensaje de Lissadonado que me decía que se había quedado esperando la actualización. No puedo creer que el capítulo no haya quedado. En todo caso, disculpas por eso. Intenté subirlo varias veces el sábado y fue imposible. Hoy domingo estuve en un paseo familiar en la playa y acabo de llegar… Aquí les traigo la continuación, me costó horrores subirlo porque la página me arrojaba mensaje de error y no tengo idea de a qué se deba. En todo caso gracias por avisarme Lissa, y reitero actualizaré cada VIERNES siempre en horas de la noche.**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que me comentaron y que empezaron a seguir mi historia. Para ustedes: Lissadonado,** **Evaline Black, Angélica3, La Yola y Jesyy** **va dedicado este capítulo. Y por supuesto para tod s l s lector s anónim s.**

 **A todas agradezco por comentar y leer mi historia, para las chicas que no tienen cuenta, podrían hacerse una y le dan al fic follow story, les llegarán alertas a su correo cada vez que publique. Es una sugerencia nada más, puedenseguir como hasta hora de todos modos ;)**

 **Capítulo 6**

Han pasado cuatro días desde la parrillada en la piscina, y no hemos hecho más que gastar el tiempo entre partidos de béisbol y fútbol, un poco de voleibol en la piscina, Xbox, cartas, Twister y por supuesto beber alcohol con música a alto volumen. Si no fuera porque no hemos tenido sexo entre todos, ni nos hemos molido a golpes, esto parecería Jersey Shore, o cualquiera de esos putos Shores de MTV. La hemos pasado increíble.

Naruto definitivamente no es un fastidio, es el tipo más divertido que he conocido en mi vida, sin duda Karin se ha vuelto muy aburrida. Deidara es genial, es bromista, muy sociable y está loco, en el buen sentido. Tiene alma de pirómano y quema petardos cada vez que puede, hasta quema papel para hacer "fogatas" en el bote de la basura. Y cuando está ebrio le encanta empinarse un trago de alcohol para luego escupirlo mientras pone la llama del encendedor debajo de la boca y entonces parece que escupiera fuego. Un espectáculo digno de circo, y la verdad lo hemos disfrutado. Konan en cambio, es más reservada, es agradable pero se mantiene un poco más al margen, creo que tal vez es verdad eso que dicen de su esposo Kakuzu, que es súper celoso. Puede que esa sea la razón por la cual no es tan sociable.

Hey, Sakura. – escucho la voz de Shikamaru mientras juego Xbox. Es un vicio que he adquirido en estos días. Voy perdiendo, así que despego los ojos de la pantalla y lo miro despreocupada, de todas maneras me voy a morir pronto.

Vamos a jugar póker, ¿quieres?

¿Y qué van a apostar? – pregunto levantando ambas cejas.

La ropa – dice encogiéndose de hombros con sus manos en los bolsillos, como si quedarse desnudos fuera una cosa muy normal.

No. Paso – digo volviendo a la pantalla y de milagro, sigo viva.

No vas a quedar como Dios te trajo al mundo – dice rodando los ojos y yo lo miro con una ceja levantada – puedes conservar los calzones – y se ríe divertido.

Ve a proponerle eso a tu abuela, cretino – le digo frunciendo el ceño y él se carcajea.

¡Sakura no juega! – grita para que los demás que están en el salón, lo escuchen - Creo que nos va a tocar vernos los pitos a todos - ¿Qué mierda?. Shikamaru me mira y mi cara debe ser muy graciosa porque nada más verme, se ríe con más ganas – Es que ninguna ha aceptado, somos sólo hombres.

Oh, qué mal - digo haciendo un puchero de lástima falsa – ¿Por qué no apostamos otra cosa que no sea la ropa?

¿Por ejemplo…?. No se puede dinero y la comida no tendría sentido…

Hacer penitencias – dice Temari entrando a la conversación.

¿Penitencias? – preguntamos ambos ladeando la cabeza.

Cada quien apuesta una penitencia, por ejemplo, yo apuesto pasarle la lengua al retrete – Shikamaru y yo hacemos una mueca de asco – si gano, todos los que pierdan lamerán el retrete, si pierdo, yo lo haré. – dice con una sonrisa divertida levantando ambas cejas repetidamente.

Me gusta esa idea, Temari. – la voz de Sasuke se escucha desde las escaleras y lo miro de inmediato.

Me he acostumbrado a la muy maravillosa y perfecta presencia de Sasuke. Ya no me da calor mirarlo y no siento esa incómoda sensación de piel erizada cuando está cerca. Hemos tenido varias conversaciones que han fluido muy bien y en realidad es un tipo agradable y divertido. A veces se pone un poco pesado jodiéndome la existencia cuando me hala el cabello o se burla de mí, pero en realidad me divierte que haga todo eso, así que le sigo la corriente y le jodo la vida igual. Me hubiera gustado compartir con Gaara, de la misma manera que con Sasuke, pero Gaara es sin duda muy raro. Casi no habla, y cuando lo hace dice muy poco y su tono de voz es gélido y aburrido, sólo es genial cuando su alter ego ebrio sale a la luz. En general creo que él es aburrido, pero no por eso dejo de admirar su talento.

Naruto, Kiba, Sai, mujeres – llama Shikamaru con un grito

¿Qué? – escucho al escandaloso de Naruto desde la piscina

Que vengas, por la mierda – le grita de vuelta Shikamaru con su cara de aburrimiento.

Ven tú, flojo de mierda – vuelve a gritar y yo sólo ruedo los ojos.

Ve a buscarlo, vago – ordena Temari mirando a Shikamaru.

¿Por qué no vas tú? – se encoge de hombros. Shikamaru es muy flojo y siempre quiere que otros hagan y el nada más dar órdenes, por algo se va a lanzar a la política.

Porque eres tú el que lo necesita, deja de ser tan descarado y ve – replica Temari con las manos en las caderas. Me da risa verlos cuando se ponen en ese plan. Temari es impaciente y Shikamaru parece tener toda la paciencia del mundo.

No, en ese caso que no juegue – bufa y se desordena la coleta.

Eres el colmo.

Y tú, muy problemática.

Yo no soy problemática, tu eres un niñito pretencioso y berrinchudo que nada más… - Aquí vamos de nuevo, Temari y Shikamaru se meten en una pequeña riña de dimes y diretes que se ha vuelto costumbre, los dos hablan al mismo tiempo y es un fastidio. Ruedo los ojos he intento volver a jugar Xbox cuando el grito de Sasuke los hace callar.

¡Cállense de una puta vez los dos! – hay silencio al fin – no hablen al mismo tiempo se escuchan como la mierda.

Él es un bebe llorón. – se burla Temari

Y tú, una problemática aburrida. – le saca la lengua de una forma grotesca.

Cállate ya, Shikamaru – Ahora se está quejando Ino, que viene caminando con un pote de helado en la mano y una cuchara.

Vas a parecer un cerdo de tanto tragar esa mierda, Ino – ahora empezará la riña entre Ino y Shikamaru. Ruedo los ojos otra vez.

¿Qué te importa, vago de mierda? – no se están peleando en serio, sólo les gusta hacerse bromas fuertes, pero a veces me enloquecen con lo seguido que lo hacen.

Tienes razón, no es mi culo gordo el que no entrará en el vestuario cuando empiece la competencia – se ríe burlón y entonces Ino le tira la cuchara, la cual logra esquivar muy aparatosamente para luego caer de culo en el suelo. Inevitablemente todos reímos, incluso el mismo Shikamaru.

Bueno, ¿juegan o no?

No me voy a quitar la ropa, jódete. – Replica Ino, y yo me carcajeo. De verdad que serán los veinte millones más fáciles de ganarme en la vida.

Al rato estamos todos en el salón y las reglas están claras: las apuestas serán penitencias. Aceptamos jugar: Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sai, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru. Hinata y Gaara, como casi siempre, están encerrados así que no se enteran, y Anko… pues no le dijimos, no le cae bien a nadie. Nos enfrascamos en el juego por una hora, ya hemos comido tierra, carne cruda y hemos metido las manos en la tasa del inodoro. Digo hemos, porque no he ganado ni una puta vez, y hemos discutido miles de veces las penitencias que apuesta Naruto, porque siempre son las más bizarras y asquerosas. Por culpa de él comimos tierra y metimos las manos en el inodoro. Lo de la carne cruda fue cosa de Temari. Si alguien apuesta eso de lamer inodoros, juro que me retiro.

Pago para ver – miro a Naruto quien parece muy confiado en que la victoria es de él, no tiene idea de que le patearé el culo. Mantengo una cara de póker al igual que todos y los azules ojos de mi compañero casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando ve lo que tengo.

Escalera real – digo con una sonrisa de triunfo y todos empiezan a aplaudir y a golpear la mesa abucheando a Naruto.

Oye Naruto… no te vayas a volver marica por oler los calzones de Guy Sensei – todos nos reímos del comentario de Sasuke y Kiba se está partiendo de risa. A mí no se me ocurría qué apostar, y a Naruto le pareció genial elegir por mí. Yo acepté y este loco beisbolista propuso que el perdedor o los perdedores tenían que olfatear el calzoncillo de playa que usaba Guy Sensei. Es el único hombre en la casa que en vez de usar un short de playa, usa una tanga de esas que usaba mi papá cuando era joven. Le llamamos la tanga narizona, ya sabrán a qué nos referimos con eso de "narizona".

Oigan chicos, tal vez ya la recogió del tendedero, ¿qué tal otra cosa?

¡Ah, no señor, tú fuiste el de la idea! – se quejó Tenten y todos la apoyamos. Mientras, Temari entra por la puerta del patio trasero haciendo girar la tanga verde en su dedo índice con una risa burlona.

Naruto – le dice con voz sexy – huele el elixir de la juventud – y todos nos carcajeamos cuando la rubia imita la pose estrafalaria de Guy. Para rematar, Sai le arranca la prenda de las manos a Temari y se la restriega a Naruto en la cara. El pobre hace pataletas pero al final creo que con lo bestia que fue Sai, hasta los mocos se los limpió con eso.

Jugamos por alrededor de media hora más. Entre las otras penitencias lanzamos escupitajos al aire, otra de las asquerosas apuestas de Naruto. El cual es casi tan bueno como Shikamuru en esto de jugar póker, son los que más partidas han ganado. En las siguientes penitencias, Sasuke y Shikamaru se vistieron de mujer, Temari e Ino se besaron… eso fue… bueno, no fue un beso con lengua así que no fue tan malo, pero que bien que no me tocó a mí. Y en general hicimos muchas burradas, fue divertido. En el momento en que Sai propone que quien pierda chupe un dildo vibrador, decido retirarme, y conmigo todos los demás. No sé qué rayos pasa con Sai, es raro. Siempre tiene esa sonrisa que no me agrada. Se nota a leguas que es falsa y hace comentarios constantes sobre su pene. No sé qué pensar de él, no parece gay, pero… no sé, la verdad cómo describirlo, nunca había tratado con alguien así, y no me gusta ni un poco, y creo que no soy la única.

Me dirijo a la cocina a comer algo, abro el refrigerador y veo unas manzanas verdes, agarro dos y Shikamaru saca una cerveza junto con unas salchichas enlatadas.

¿Haciendo dieta, Haruno? – me pregunta destapando la botella con su anillo del dedo anular, me encantaría poder hacer eso.

Nah… es que me da pereza cocinar algo. – explico mientras saco una botella de jugo de naranja. Extraño los días en que teníamos servidumbre y no teníamos que hacer nada por nosotros mismos, la comida era exquisita.

Ese tipo, Sai es un tipo muy raro. ¿No crees? – miro a mi alrededor comprobando que el susodicho no está cerca, mientras me recuesto en la encimera.

Sí, dice cosas tan imprudentes y raras.

Y habla tanto de su pito, que me pone de los nervios – Shikamaru hace un estremecimiento y pone una cara como si le estuvieran halando los pelos del culo, se ve muy gracioso.

Pensé que dirías que ya te daban ganas de vérselo – Me carcajeo ante el comentario de Temari que acaba de entrar para ver que hay en la alacena.

¿No será que tú eres la que tienes esa curiosidad? – ahora es Shikamaru quien ataca y mientras espero que conteste ella, le doy un mordisco a mi manzana.

Pendejo.

No has dicho que no – huyo de ahí cuando veo que Temari va lanzarle una lata de atún. Giro el rostro para ver que pasó, pero veo que sólo era un amago. Me río y salgo a sentarme alrededor de la piscina. Estoy cómodamente acostada en una asoleadora con mis ojos cerrados mientras el sol se oculta, cuando siento que me quitan la manzana de la mano. Abro los ojos y veo a Sasuke terminado de comérsela.

Adelante, Sasuke. Gracias por preguntar. – digo con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

Deberías agradecerme, seguro te iba a indigestar – me dice encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la asoleadora de al lado.

Sí, claro. - Digo rodando los ojos mientras abro la botella de jugo de naranja y doy un trago.

Oye, Sakura. ¿Es verdad que te vas a casar?

Sí – digo con un tono de voz que sale mucho poco más bajo de lo usual.

¿Por qué te vas a casar? – ruedos los ojos y lo miro alzando mis dos cejas.

Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer ese día – y le sonrío sarcástica.

Hablo en serio – dice en un bufido y dando otro mordisco a la fruta.

Pues, ¿tú por qué crees? – me cruzo de brazos dejando la botella a un lado.

Porque crees que estás enamorada.

Exacto – hago un gesto de obviedad con mis manos.

Pero, en realidad no lo estás. – sonríe con suficiencia.

¿Qué? – este tipo se volvió loco.

Que crees que estas enamorada, pero no lo estás – me lo repite como cuando le explicas algo nuevo a un niño pequeño.

Estoy muy segura de lo que siento. – digo estirando las piernas a lo largo de la silla, cruzando los tobillos.

¿Cuántos años tienes, Sakura?

Veintidós – respondo mordiendo la otra manzana.

Y con tan corta edad, ¿cómo puedes saber que él es el hombre de tu vida?

Por favor, Sasuke – me empiezo a enojar, odio que me vengan con el discurso de la edad – la edad no me nubla el juicio, y no me vengas con eso de que soy muy joven porque tú no eres alguien de mucha edad como para hablar como si fueras muy adulto.

Cierto, apenas tengo veintitrés, por lo mismo no me casaría ahora. Porque, ¿qué tal que un tiempo después me guste otra, que esa sí sea el amor de mi vida y resulta que ya estoy casado?

Típico de hombres – ruedo los ojos, que machista.

No creo que sea eso. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que te gustan dos a la vez?

Claro que no – vuelvo a rodar los ojos con hastío. Pero mi conciencia me dice mentirosa, y yo la ignoro olímpicamente. No tiene idea de nada.

Entonces ya conociste suficientes hombres y definitivamente, tu prometido es el único que te gusta. – no me lo está preguntando, lo está afirmando.

Así es. – reafirmo mi postura

Oh, entonces sí tienes mucha razón.

Claro, la tengo – digo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

No pensaba que habrías estado en muchas relaciones.

No lo he estado, ¿De qué hablas? – giro mi rostro y lo encaro con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Has conocido suficientes hombres – se encoge de hombros como si eso hiciera explicara todo.

Sí, conozco a muchos pero no he estado en una relación con todos ellos.

¿Con casi todos? – me pregunta alzando ambas cejas y su expresión se ve como la de un niño que acaba de descubrir que Santa Clauss son papá y mamá.

¿Cómo crees? – ¿Qué se está creyendo?, ¿que soy alguna promiscua o qué?

Pues no sé, ilumíname.

Sólo he tenido dos novios – digo exasperada y apartándome el cabello de la cara.

¿Sólo dos?, ¿en serio? – parece aterrado. ¿Quién lo entiende?. Primero se sorprendió porque pensó que eran muchos y ahora se sorprende porque son muy pocos. ¿Qué mierda?

No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar – y lo digo en serio, no le veo sentido a su interrogatorio.

Me explico – sí, que lo haga por favor – si sólo has tenido dos relaciones y tienes veintidós años, ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no conocerás a alguien después que te interese más que tu prometido?

Ah, con que ese es su punto. Pues estoy segura porque no hay manera de que conozca a más hombres. No, no es verdad, estoy conociendo a varios aquí, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy segura porque cuando una mujer se casa se entrega a su marido y no hay… no, esa tampoco es la respuesta, entregarse no tiene nada que ver con poder tratar con otras personas, hombres en este caso. Estoy segura de que Sasori es el indicado porque… porque nadie es tan lindo como él y es justo lo que necesito. Sí, eso es.

Porque nadie es tan lindo como él y es el hombre que necesito – respondo con la misma seguridad de que uno más uno es dos. Sasuke me está mirando como si hubiese dicho que la tierra es plana, y me jode que lo haga.

¿Lindo? – se ve perplejo, ¿qué tiene de malo lo que he dicho?

Sí, y no me refiero a lindo en un aspecto de la belleza física, me refiero a lo dulce que es conmigo – le aclaro que la cuestión no es meramente física, por si acaso pensó que me refería a eso.

Sí, sí, entiendo. Y es lo que necesitas, ok. – pero su cara sigue viéndose confusa - Es que pensaba que dirías que… nada, olvídalo. – me dice haciendo un gesto con su mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

Sí mejor dejarlo así, ésta conversación no tiene sentido alguno. Es seguro que Sasuke es un machista mujeriego que no tiene sentido de compromiso ni intenciones de enamorarse de una mujer, pobrecito no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo. La poca profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia las mujeres lo hacen llegar a la conclusión de que aún sintiéndote enamorado, puede aparecer un tercero en la ecuación que te haga querer estar con los dos o dejar al uno para quedarte con el otro. Es el típico pensamiento de hombres como él, que saben que tienen a las mujeres a sus pies. Sasuke debe ser de esos que se aprovechan de su atractivo para estar con una y con otra, no se ata a nadie porque le gusta ser libre para irse cuando quiera y poder escoger siempre entre un ramillete de chicas estúpidas que babean por sus huesos. Sasuke y compromiso, no van en una misma oración, pueden jurarlo. Definitivamente, hombres como Sasori, ya no quedan, soy afortunada. Es todo un caballero, siempre cuidando de mí, guiándome para que tome las mejores decisiones, haciéndome ver mis errores para ser una mejor persona cada día. Es el hombre más lindo que he conocido en mi vida, y será un esposo maravilloso, lo sé.

Y cambiando de tema, ¿cuál fué tu motivo para aceptar venir aquí? – después de que estaba tan serio, ahora esta tan relajado como siempre, eso es bueno.

Pues no tenía más alternativa – creo que puedo decirle la verdad a Sasuke. Es hombre, no se pondrá con chismes – no me gustan los realitys, pero si rechazaba la oferta, Orochimaru escogería a Karui Akimichi, y ella es una perra. Así que nada más para que ella no pudiera sentirse la mejor entre los mejores, acepté. Era ella o yo, así que me elegí a mí misma. – confieso con simpleza.

Ah… entonces son rivales.

Ha sido una perra conmigo desde que la conocí, nunca hice nada para merecerlo, pero hay personas así. – Sí, hay mujeres envidiosas como Karui, que no soportan saber que alguien como yo existe. Yo le llamo a eso complejo de la madrastra de Blancanieves: sufrir porque soy la más bella. No sé por qué mejor no se buscan un buen cirujano plástico que las deje casi perfectas y así viven en paz.

Cierto.

Y tú, ¿Por qué aceptaste?

Porque necesito unas vacaciones y conocer gente nueva.

¿De verdad? – no me lo hubiera imaginado jamás.

Sí, aunque no lo creas – me sonríe con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

¿Y por qué no, conocer gente de la manera convencional?, como hace todo el mundo. – pregunto con curiosidad arqueando una ceja.

Porque… no iba a lograrlo – agacha la cabeza y sé que tal vez le cuesta hablar de esto.

¿Por qué no? – él suspira y levanta su perfecto rostro. Me mira y veo la vacilación en su mirada, se está planteando si responder o no.

Porque… no tenía ganas de salir a nada, no quería conocer a nadie. – se acomoda en la asoleadora quedando tendido totalmente con las piernas estiradas y fija su mirada en el cielo de hermosos colores lila, rosa y anaranjado.

Suena como si la razón tuviese nombre propio. ¿Es de mujer? – pregunto con vacilación y ahora que lo pienso mejor, tal vez no quiero saberlo.

Sí. – no sé por qué, pero me estoy sintiendo un poco molesta por haber acertado. No pensé que hubiese **una** mujer en la vida de Sasuke, llegué a pensar en varias mujeres, nada de exclusividades, como suelen tener los tipos como él. Pero que haya una sola en particular, me incomoda un poco. No hace ni siquiera cinco minutos pensaba que era un mujeriego que se aleja de los compromisos y ahora estoy cambiando de perspectiva con lo que acaba de decir.

Y, ¿qué ocurre con ella? – la pregunta sale sin que pueda evitar cuestionármelo, y me enoja.

Ocurrió.

Ah… entonces se terminó – giro la cabeza para verlo y veo que sigue concentrado en el cielo.

Sí. Ella lo terminó – Lo dejaron a él. Quiero sentir pesar pero no puedo, algo dentro, muy dentro de mí, mi parte maldita y rastrera se siente satisfecha al oír eso. Eso no es bueno, no debería alegrarme. No, no me alegro, corrijo, no debería hacerme sentir bien saber que su novia lo dejó. Sasuke no me cae mal, ¿por qué su desgracia resulta ser satisfactoria para mí?

¿Por qué? – quiero saber los detalles, sé que es morboso, se nota que no es un recuerdo agradable y aquí estoy yo pichando en la herida, revolviendo todo nada más para saciar mi curiosidad. ¿En qué momento me he vuelto así?. Sasuke sonríe con amargura y no puedo evitar sentirme mal, le estoy haciendo mal con mi inquisición – olvídalo, no tienes que decírmelo – me retracto enseguida.

No pasa nada, ya es hora de dejarlo ir. Han pasado seis meses. – me mira y veo que vacila en decírmelo. Sus negros ojos me miran fijamente, con intensidad, y mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido, su mirada es en verdad penetrante y creo que mi increíble curiosidad, la cual empiezo a descubrir, es la que me tiene con el corazón a mil. – ella me dejó, porque no quise compartirla.

Exactamente, ¿cómo es eso? – frunzo el ceño y entorno los ojos prestando mucha atención. El sigue mirando el cielo y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Ella quería estar con dos a la vez – dice soltando el aire contenido y mis ojos se abren como platos.

¿Bigamia? – y abro los ojos como platos. ¿En serio eso pasa en la vida real?. O sea, ¿en el caso de las mujeres?. Los hombres son promiscuos por naturaleza, pero una mujer queriendo tener… ¿dos amores, dos hombres, dos penes?

Más o menos. Aunque según ella sólo me amaba a mí, y el otro sólo era por darle más creatividad a la relación.

¿Creatividad?, ¿Era necesario involucrar un tercero para ser más creativos?. Me vas a disculpar por decirte esto, pero eso es cínico y descarado.

Yo pensé igual.

No concibo una relación de más de dos personas.

Sí, yo tampoco. Aunque ella no estaba proponiendo tener dos novios, ella quería que nuestro noviazgo siguiera igual, pero que ocasionalmente ella pudiera tener sexo con mi mejor amigo y qu…

¿Naruto? – pregunto alarmada interrumpiéndolo.

No, otro. Que también era amigo de Naruto. Los tres éramos inseparables en la escuela y luego en la universidad.

¿Fuiste a la universidad? – vaya no me lo imaginaba.

Sí, ahí fue donde empezó mi carrera en el fútbol, al igual que la de Naruto en el béisbol. Íbamos a ser abogados. Pero los entrenadores iban a ver los juegos y las prácticas de los equipos de la Universidad, les parecimos muy buenos y nos contrataron para las divisiones inferiores, pero resultó que éramos más que buenos y aquí nos tienes, jugando a nivel profesional. Por supuesto nuestras carreras universitarias quedaron atrás.

¿Cuántos años estuviste en la universidad? – me estoy imaginando a Sasuke como abogado, vestido con un impecable traje negro, corbata azul rey y camisa de seda blanca. Umm… rico.

Dos y medio.

Wow, no me lo hubiera imaginado. Yo no ingresé a la Universidad. Iba a tomarme un año sabático para modelar, y luego empezar a estudiar. No pensaba dedicarme a esto en serio. Pero Tsunade Senju me "descubrió" como dice ella y desde entonces, para mí no hubo más deseo que hacer esto.

¿Qué querías estudiar? – gira su rostro y me mira con interés.

Psicología. Mis padres querían que fuera médico, mi madre lo es, y siempre ha habido médicos en cada generación de mi familia. sin embargo, Psicología no les disgustaba, decían que si me gustaba, por ellos estaba bien. – para ellos cualquier cosa estaba bien, menos que me convirtiera en modelo.

Sakura Haruno, Psicóloga – dice con tono de voz solemne – suena bien – reímos juntos – ok, te sigo contando – y nuevamente mi curiosidad despierta – Naruto, Suigetsu y yo éramos los mejores amigos. A Naruto lo conocí primero, cuando éramos niños. A Suigetsu en la secundaria. Los tres fuimos al Shinobi College, Naruto y yo en Derecho y Suigetsu en Publicidad. Allí conocí a Matsuri, mi ex novia. Ella estaba en la facultad de Negocios y los cuatro veíamos algunas clases juntos. Nos gustamos enseguida, y en breve nos hicimos novios. Ella ha sido la única mujer que he llevado a casa de mis padres, así que puedes hacerte una idea de que tan en serio iba con ella. Todo era genial, estuvimos juntos dos años, hasta que un día la ví teniendo sexo con Suigetsu en uno de los baños de la universidad. Fue fatal, estaba en shock, no me creía que fuera Suigetsu el que estaba con los pantalones abajo y agarrándole el culo a mi novia. Entonces Matsuri dijo que no me confundiera, que ella me amaba a mí, que con Suigetsu sólo tenían sexo casual, y que lo hacían desde antes de que yo la conociera, pero que desde que nos habíamos hecho novios, eso había acabado. Hasta tres meses antes de ese día, que decidieron retomar sus encuentros. Me dijo que simplemente era sexo y Suigetsu me aclaró que no le interesaba Matsuri, que sólo era algo muy bueno que se daba entre ellos y ya. Ella me dijo que no tenía por qué complicar las cosas, o sea, según ella yo quería complicarlas, ¿puedes creerlo? – me mira con una sonrisa sarcástica y yo sólo estoy boquiabierta – me dijo que siguiéramos siendo novios y que ocasionalmente ella se cogería a Suigetsu, y que si yo quería hacer algo así con otra, para ella estaba bien, incluso dijo que estaba abierta a hacer un trío o una orgía alguna vez. – mis ojos se iban a salir de sus órbitas, una chica muy liberal, si me lo preguntan – obviamente yo dije que no disfrazara las cosas, que me estaba siendo infiel y que él era un traidor, pero para ella no era así. Para ella yo era un inmaduro que no sabía nada del mundo y que era incapaz de comprender su sexualidad sin tabúes, que estaba lleno de prejuicios y que si iba por ese camino jamás iba a explorar el verdadero placer. No soy mojigato, Sakura, pero esa no es mi idea de una relación y aunque respeto la forma en que ella piensa al respecto, todo estaba ocurriendo a mis espaldas y eso es infidelidad. Si ella me hubiese propuesto lo que me estaba diciendo en ese momento, antes de volver a acostarse con Suigetsu, le habría dicho que no y habríamos terminado bien, no la habría juzgado por eso. Pero en ese momento no la estaba juzgando por su concepción del sexo y las relaciones, la estaba juzgando por serme infiel, y eso no estaba abierto a discusión. Ella quería que siguiéramos juntos con Suigetsu en medio y con cualquier otro u otra que quisiéramos agregar. Le dije que no, entonces ella me dijo que si no la aceptaba como era, yo no era el indicado. – ¡Qué descarada!

Bueno, piensa que tarde o temprano eso iba a acabar, ustedes no querían lo mismo. – es todo lo neutral que puedo ser, no quiero decir algo feo de su ex que lo vaya a herir, honestamente para mí es una puta, pero me guardo eso para mí.

Sí, pero era preferible que me dijera sus preferencias antes de tirarse a mi mejor amigo.

Cierto – no quiero ni imaginarme cómo reaccionaría yo si pillara a Sasori con Karin o con Shizune. No quisiera haber estado en su lugar.

Así que luego de eso, pasé casi seis meses encerrado en mi apartamento. Mi vida era cumplir con los compromisos del equipo y los publicitarios. Me quedé sin amigos, me alejé de todos. Si tu novia y tu mejor amigo te traicionan, ¿en quién putas puedes confiar? Me martilleaba la cabeza pensando si todos lo sabrían menos yo, es la hora que no lo sé y ya no quiero saberlo.

¿Y Naruto?

Naruto es mi hermano. – se encoge de hombros y sonríe de una manera que me hace verlo con ternura - Todos mis amigos eran también amigos de Matsuri y de Suigetsu. La verdad no tenía ganas de ver a la gente que me los recordaría todo el tiempo, y seguro ellos escogerían algún bando. No quise pasar por eso y me alejé de todos. Con Naruto la cosa fue diferente, somos amigos de toda la vida y nos conocemos como la palma de la mano. Siempre me estuvo llamando, invitándome a salir a divertirnos, aunque nunca lo hice. En resumen siempre estuvo ahí. Sabía que ella y yo habíamos terminado pero nunca me preguntó que pasó. Intuía que sabía la razón, y en silencio le agradecí que no me hiciera hablar de ello. Nunca tocó el tema, hasta hace poco, cuando supo que me habían propuesto participar en esto. A él ya le habían dicho y había aceptado.

¿Trató de convencerte para que vinieras?

Sí. Por primera y única vez hablamos de lo que pasó y me dijo que esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Serían como unas vacaciones con todo pago, conocería gente nueva, que era lo que me estaba haciendo falta. Pero yo no tenía ganas de nada, lo que pasó ya no dolía tanto y con el pasar de los meses lo estaba superando, lentamente pero lo estaba haciendo. Aunque seguía reacio a hacer nuevas amistades. Creía sentirme bien así y le decía que ya había superado todo, dejé de tener cara de estreñido todo el tiempo, pero sinceramente no me sentía feliz. En algún momento de la semana, recordaba lo que vieron mis ojos y todo se iba a la mierda. Para no hacerte más larga la historia, Naruto se convirtió en un grano en el culo con su insistencia hasta que me hartó y terminé aceptando. No tenía nada que perder después de todo y tal vez sí podía ganar algo. Así que heme aquí abriéndome al mundo y disfrutando de eso, porque la verdad lo he disfrutado, estos cuatro días han sido geniales. – sonríe divertido y yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Siento que odio a esa zorra de Matsuri, no le puedes pedir algo así a quien dices amar, mientras tienes un pene entre las piernas, el pene del mejor amigo de tu novio. Ella es una puta, sabe Dios si algún día le hubiese hecho la propuesta a Sasuke si no los hubiera descubierto. El pobre aún tendría la cabeza adornada con unos enormes cuernos, igual que un puto alce. Si alguien necesita estar en esta casa, sin duda es él. Me siento mal por haberlo juzgado a priori, no es un hombre que huya de los compromisos, creo que es un buen tipo al que lo engañaron de una manera vil y sucia.

Creo que entonces ha sido una buena decisión el que hayas venido. Y espero que cuando salgas de aquí, tus ánimos estén completamente renovados y hayas conseguido amigos verdaderos. - Eso último lo dudaba mucho, pero si estaba animándolo, no podía hablarle de lo traicioneras que pueden ser estas personas.

Gracias. Me alegra haberte conocido, Sakura. – veo sus ojos y su mirada me muestra lo que creo es sinceridad y algo más que no sé cómo definir.

Yo también me alegro de conocerte, Sasuke. – y vuelvo a sentir esa sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, esa que creía que se había ido. Esa sensación que a pesar de ser algo incómoda, me estoy acostumbrando a ella, y es mejor así que seguir molestándome por eso, ¿verdad?


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches lectores y lectoras:**

 **Debido al inconveniente presentado con la página el viernes y el sábado, lo cual ocasionó que no pudiera publicar hasta hoy. Les compenso con este capítulo adicional. Con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Nos leemos el VIERNES.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Mañana empiezan las grabaciones, ahora si habrá trabajo "en serio". La primera semana de vagancia, ha sido espectacular. No creo haberme divertido así nunca. Tal vez un poco cuando Moegui y yo éramos amigas… pero sólo un poco, porque en ese entonces éramos muy jóvenes y no podíamos hacer mucho de lo que hemos hecho aquí. El recuerdo de Moegui hace que mi conciencia despierte y me haga ver que estoy confraternizando demasiado con mis compañeros, algo que se supone que evitaría a toda costa. Me alarmo un poco pero al instante me relajo y me digo a mi misma que a partir de mañana tomaré distancias. Estoy acostada en mi cama, mirando a la ventana. Hace un poco de frío, por lo cual estoy arropada hasta el cuello, las luces están apagadas y no hay más nadie en la habitación. Seguro todos están abajo jugando o hablando de cualquier cosa. Aún es temprano para dormir pero llevo varias noches trasnochándome, así que es justo que hoy descanse como debe ser aunque no tenga ni una pizca de sueño en este momento.

Hace tres días me quede hablando con Ino hasta la media noche. Ambas estábamos en el salón acostadas en un sofá cada una. Ella me contó de su novio Hidan, con quien se está dando un tiempo para decidir si continúan o no, pues las cosas se habían enfriado y ya no disfrutaban pasar el tiempo juntos. Ambos coincidieron en que sería bueno que ambos salieran con otras personas, aunque dice que ella aún no ha salido con nadie. Hidan es uno de sus músicos, de manera que se conocen hace mucho aunque sólo tienen un año de relación.

A Ino le encantan las películas de Harry Potter y las novelas romántico- eróticas. Chillé como una colegiala adolescente cuando me lo dijo porque a mí también me encanta eso, y la verdad no tengo con quién hablar al respecto porque ni a Karin ni a Shizune les gusta. A Karin le gustan sus novelas policiacas, odia a Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, Percy Jackson y todas esas novelas tipo saga con romances juveniles. Detesta la literatura erótica, ¡no puedo creer que odie a Christian Grey!. A Shizune, por otro lado no le gusta leer y no ve películas que son basadas en libros. Ambas consideran que Harry Potter es para niños de primaria y que lo erótico es vulgar como lectura. Me arriesgué a decirle a Ino que me gustan los dibujos animados y resulta que a ella también, que muchas veces ve maratones los domingos comiendo palomitas de maíz y coca cola. Me encanta ese plan. Ella lo hace con su novio o con sus amigas, y yo le digo que ni mi novio ni mis amigas harán eso jamás, ¿por qué Sasori y mis amigas tienen que ser tan "maduros"?, eso es lo que me dice Sasori, que el ya maduró y superó esa etapa. Basura, no creo que la inmadurez tenga algo que ven con reírte de ver como el coyote siempre está jodido o disfrutar de un buen combate del anime japonés. No creo que eso defina tu grado de madurez, pero no me pongo a discutir esas cosas con él. Ino además de ser muy buena cantante, la número uno de su género, es estilista profesional, ella dice que es su segunda pasión. Ahora veo cómo es que siempre esta tan bien maquillada y peinada. Esa noche hablamos de muchas cosas, bueno ella habló más que yo. Me contó mucho de su relación, de sus amigas y de sus gustos, ella es un libro abierto. Yo evité dar detalles muy personales, porque si así de fácil me cuenta ella su propia vida, seguro hará lo mismo con lo que los demás le cuenten, así que procuro decir cosas que no me vayan a comprometer, esta mujer es una lengua suelta peligrosa. Ella es muy abierta en temas de sexo, me contó detalles de su intimidad que yo jamás le contaría a nadie. Pero a pesar de eso, me dió un poco de envidia porque Sasori y yo no somos así de ardientes. Ino y Hidan tuvieron sexo minutos antes de que tuvieran que presentarse en uno de sus conciertos, justo debajo de la gran tarima. ¡Eso se oía tan excitante! y me frustraba que Sasori se escandalizaba nada más con el hecho de que lo hiciéramos es su oficina a puerta cerrada. Una oficina a la que nadie entraba sin antes preguntar por el teléfono y que además estaba insonorizada, de manera que nadie de afuera escuchaba lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo adentro. A mis veintidós años tenía una puta fantasía sexual típica de un adolescente que no había cumplido: hacer el amor en el asiento trasero de un auto.

Con mi primer novio perdí la virginidad en un paseo con sus amigos a las aguas termales, yo tenía diecinueve y el también. Ambos éramos modelos y vírgenes, teníamos casi nueve meses de estar juntos. Nos hospedamos en un hotel paradisíaco y pensaba que esa sería la mejor noche de mi vida. Él mandó a decorar la habitación con velas y pétalos de rosa, el panorama era muy sensual pero hacer el amor fue tan desastroso que no lo volvimos a hacer y un par de meses después terminamos, de manera que no tuve oportunidad de intentarlo con él en un auto. Luego, a mis veinte años conocí a Sasori y con el sí pude disfrutar del sexo, pero él se niega a que hagamos el amor en el auto, en lugares públicos, y en general en lugares distintos a nuestros apartamentos a menos que sean hoteles. Todo lo que sea una fantasía, para él es vulgar o indecente, además de riesgoso. Pero de eso se tratan las fantasías, ¿no?.

Por otro lado, con Sasuke me he quedado hablando hasta la madrugada casi a diario. Hablábamos de comida, de música, de cine, de libros, de video juegos que habían empezado a gustarme mucho, de fiestas… de todo. Tenemos más de un par de cosas en común y es fácil que una conversación de algo trivial, la volvamos extensa y profunda. Del mismo modo chocamos mucho en algunos temas y también es muy fácil enfrascarnos en discusiones que a menudo nuestros compañeros perciben como infantiles, tal vez tienen razón. Pero discutir con él es divertido, nos enojamos pero pasamos del enojo a la carcajada en un segundo, nos arreglamos y todo vuelve a ser como siempre: genial. Aún recuerdo la charla de ayer en el tejado, eso solía hacer con Shizune cuando teníamos catorce, nos pasábamos la madrugada hablando. En ese entonces ella era más divertida, y Karin también. Ahora son algo aburridas, en especial Karin. Actualmente, en nuestras pijamadas, se la pasan hablando de sus problemas en el hospital y el laboratorio, se quejan de todo, critican a sus compañeros y si yo menciono algo de mi trabajo, Karin dice que mi vida es tan fácil… y me enojo, porque no es verdad. Es agotadora y extenuante, amo lo que hago pero Dios sabe que es tan agobiante como cualquier profesión. Anoche, fue divertido hablar con Sasuke, siempre lo es pero anoche fue mejor que las anteriores. Tal vez porque no hay cámaras en el tejado y eso nos dejó ser más abiertos en nuestra conversación.

Me agrada hablar con Sasuke, o simplemente compartir silencios en su presencia. Esa sensación extraña en mi cuerpo cuando estamos cerca, a veces es muy agradable y otras veces es intensa al punto de agitarme, me roba la serenidad y otras veces me hace sentir en calma, a veces la siento, a veces no. No sé exactamente a que se deba, pero ya decidí que no me voy a devanar los sesos pensando en eso. Me gusta cuando me mira directamente a los ojos y me deja ver dentro de los de él, porque creo que es sincero. Tiene los ojos negros más expresivos que he visto, además de que también tiene la mirada más intensa que jamás haya sentido sobre mí. Creo que Sasuke podría ser un buen amigo, porque siento que con él no hay trampas ocultas, siento que puedo confiar y contarle cosas con la tranquilidad de que no las usará en mi contra. Después de todo tal vez no es imposible que logre hacer un amigo entre las celebridades. Mi mente viaja a la noche en que estuvimos en el tejado y sonrío levemente. Cierro los ojos, esperando que tal vez así el sueño llegue a mí pero contrario a eso, el recuerdo de la conversación de Sasuke y yo se empieza a reproducir detrás de mis ojos.

 _Es una lástima que no nos hayan traído a una casa en la playa. Amo el mar, de todos mis lugares favoritos de la naturaleza, el número uno es el mar, me hace sentir plena._

 _Sí, hubiese sido perfecto. Pero no está mal aquí._

 _No, de hecho está muy bien. Pero no cambio el mar por una piscina._

 _Déjame adivinar, ¿planeaste la boda en la playa?_

 _No, pero me habría encantado._

 _¿Y por qué no escogiste la playa?_

 _Mi suegra conoce a la Gerente del Grand Plaza._

 _¿El nuevo hotel que está al norte de Konoha?_

 _Sí, el mismo. Así que cuando le dijimos que nos casábamos enloqueció con el asunto de los preparativos y de inmediato se ofreció a ayudar. Contactó a su amiga y me mostró una decoración de ensueño, la verdad quedará hermoso._

 _Sí, pero tú quieres que sea en la playa._

 _Si, bueno... pero en un salón de ese hotel no está mal. También es hermoso y a mi suegra le encanta organizar todo tipo de fiestas, de manera que con estos meses que voy a estar aquí y los demás compromisos que siempre tengo, es un alivio saber que no tengo que preocuparme por encargarme de todo._

 _Creí que a las mujeres les gustaba encargarse de su propia boda._

 _Me encantaría haberlo hecho… de hecho, si hubiese sido en la playa, habría escogido el Luxor Byakugan y me habría involucrado como debe ser._

 _No entiendo._

 _¿Qué cosa?_

 _Si tú eres la que se casa, ¿por qué tu suegra es la que dispone de todo?_

 _Porque yo se lo permito, ya te dije que es una gran ayuda por mi trabajo._

 _Aun así… bueno, eso es cosa tuya. Pero es que recuerdo como se puso mi cuñada con su boda, mi mamá quería ayudarla y se ofreció, pero Izumi prácticamente no la dejó hacer nada y todo lo hizo a su gusto._

 _Seguro su trabajo era menos agotador._

 _Ella es arquitecto, supongo que en eso tienes razón. Pero por nada del mundo dejó que mi madre decidiera por ella._

 _No es que Chiyo haya decidido por mí, yo acepté sus ideas, que es diferente._

 _¿Y por qué no le dijiste que se hiciera cargo pero que buscara un hotel a la orilla del mar?_

 _Sasori quiere casarse en la misma iglesia que lo hicieron sus padres, la Catedral de Santa Kaguya. Ya sabes dónde queda, nada cerca de la playa. Y eso de casarme en una iglesia en el centro de la ciudad para luego ir a la recepción en la playa, es demasiado rebuscado y fuera de lugar. Lo ideal sería armar un maravilloso altar a la orilla del mar, en muelle, o en un barco y que la recepción sea en las playas del hotel. Pero bueno, la Catedral es preciosa, no está mal. Además, Sasori quería que la etiqueta fuera ir de smoking, no trajes blancos de lino. Es muy tradicionalista con respecto a cómo debe ser una boda, y obviamente no se usan smokings en la playa._

 _Ah, ya veo._

 _¿Y tú?, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en casarte? – pregunto con vacilación, no quiero que se sienta mal por recordar a su ex._

 _Quiero hacerlo, pero no tan pronto. Alguna vez me imaginé que lo haría con Matsuri, ya te dije que las cosas eran formales y me sentía bien con ella. Pero no tenía pensado eso antes de los veinticinco._

 _Y ella, ¿Qué pensaba de eso?_

 _No lo sé, la verdad nunca lo hablamos._

 _Tu hermano, ¿se casó hace mucho?_

 _Hace cuatro años. Y hace tres, nació mi sobrino Shisui. Es un niño adorable pero a veces me vuelve loco – ríe y yo también._

 _¿Te gustan los niños?_

 _Sí, quiero decir lo normal. No me pongo a buscar trabajo de niñero en mis ratos libres – se ríe – pero Shisui me agrada más que el resto de los niños. Nos divertimos bastante, es muy bueno en Xbox comparado con los niños de su edad, y todo eso es gracias a su tío._

 _Entonces eres el tío genial._

 _Más o menos, creo yo. Aunque es el único que tiene._

 _Entonces no tienes más hermanos._

 _No, solo somos Itachi y yo. Bueno, ahora Izumi, mi cuñada también es como mi hermana._

 _Qué bonito que la consideres así._

 _Oh sí, ella es genial. Es divertida y muy descomplicada. Mamá la adora… en cambio no le gustaba Matsuri. Es un completo fastidio cuando a tu madre no le gusta con quien sales._

 _Y que lo digas – digo por lo bajo_

 _¿Tu madre no gusta de tu novio?_

 _Ni siquiera lo ha querido conocer._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Mi mamá es algo… problemática._

 _Que no te oiga Shikamaru, te demandará por plagio.– me reí con ganas, es verdad esa palabra es su marca registrada._

 _De verdad lo es._

 _Tal vez es de esas madres celosas que no quieren que los hijos salgan con nadie, o es muy sobreprotectora quizás._

 _No sé qué pensar de eso. – suspiré y no quería seguir hablando de mi madre, opté por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación – ¿Qué tal tu padre?, ¿También adora a tu cuñada?._

 _Sí, es la hija que no tuvieron. ¿De verdad tu madre nunca ha intentado conocer a tu novio?_

 _Créelo. Además de un saludo, no han hablado más, ella se retiró de inmediato del restaurante donde habíamos coincidido por casualidad. La lista de prejuicios de mis padres respecto a mi carrera es extensa y mi novio entra en ella. Espero que no se nieguen a ir a mi boda cuando les llegue la invitación, a pesar de todo quiero que estén presentes. No les dije que me voy a casar, al menos no personalmente y no pienso hacerlo. Tuve la intención de llamarlos por teléfono para avisarles, pero Sasori se me había adelantado poniendo un anuncio en la prensa, justo al día siguiente. El mismo día en que el todo mundo supo la noticia, recibí un escueto mensaje de whatsapp de mi padre con un "Felicitaciones por la boda, esperamos que sean felices". Y creo que era sarcasmo._

 _¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ellos? – Sasuke se estaba adentrando en un terreno que no quería explorar nuevamente._

 _Ellos no quieren._

 _¿Y tú quieres?_

 _No – ya no._

 _Eso es malo._

 _Díselo a ellos._

 _Alguien tiene que ceder._

 _No seré yo._

 _Eso es puro orgullo._

 _Tengo mis motivos._

 _Son tus progenitores, Sakura._

 _Y yo soy su hija._

 _Por lo mismo, debería haber una buena comunicación entre padres e hijos. ¿no te parece?_

 _Claro que me parece, es a ellos a quien no les parece, porque siempre han evitado el tema._

 _Mi voz salió enojada, no era mi intención pero me había enojado y Sasuke no tenía la culpa. El sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme a encontrar una solución. Lo que no sabía él, es que no estoy buscándola. Preferiría que hiciera como Sasori, que no se involucrara._

 _Está bien ya entendí, no quiero que te enojes conmigo. - Me dió tanto pesar cuando dijo eso, porque me sentí peor. Me había portado muy mal con él. Y Dios sabe que si hay alguien con quien no quiero enojarme es con él._

 _No, discúlpame tú a mí. – solté el aire que tenía retenido y le di una sonrisa conciliadora, una de disculpa – fui una grosera, lo lamento. – era raro disculparme, no lo hacía a menudo, siempre me costó trabajo. Pero con Sasuke me siento cómoda haciéndolo._

 _Siempre eres una grosera, ¡pobre de mí! , no sé ni por qué te hablo. Eres tan chocante – sé que lo decía sólo por molestar, para quitarle hierro al asunto, y lo agradezco. ¿Ya he dicho que este hombre es genial?._

 _Oh sí, soy muy chocante, pero tú eres un masoquista que te gusta que te trate mal –me reí burlándome de su falsa cara de indignación._

 _Tal vez lo soy… o tal vez me gustas y por eso te aguanto – se había sonreído con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto me fascinó desde la primera vez._

 _¿Qué? – no podía creerme aquello. Sentí un subidón de alguna cosa que desconozco en mi estómago y sentía las pulsaciones de mi corazón en la garganta, sí, eso mismo, en la garganta. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, y se sintió muy bien._

 _¿Es una posibilidad, no?. Pero por mi bien espero ser masoquista, porque sé que si tú me gustaras, eso diría que tengo muy mal gusto – y lo dijo con tanta seriedad que por un momento me quede en blanco. Luego volví a coger el hilo de mis pensamientos y entonces me di cuenta de que bromeaba._

 _¡Idiota! – y le di un puñetazo en el brazo, claro que no le hice ningún daño pero el chilló como una princesita delicada mientras yo me reía con ganas._

 _¡Auch, qué bestia, Sakura! Me vas a dejar un moretón. Todavía no tenemos una relación y ya me golpeas, estás mal. – me mataba de risa ver su interpretación dramática de hombre maltratado._

 _Deja de lloriquear – ambos reíamos y yo me sentí relajada. Aunque el hecho de que quizás pueda gustarle a Sasuke sigue en mi cabeza hasta ahora, y lejos de incomodarme, preocuparme o molestarme, me parecía… ¿divertido?. Tal vez suene mal, pero ¿A qué mujer normal no le gustaría escuchar que le gusta a Sasuke Uchiha?_

 _No lloriqueo, lo que pasa es que tú eres una bruta insensible – hizo un puchero que me mató de risa._

 _¡Ja! ¿Acaso estás menstrual Sasuke? – y me solté a reír a carcajadas, de verdad que hace una imitación de drama queen muy graciosa._

 _Sí, estoy en mis días – y él también se echó a reír. Sasuke tiene una risa hermosa, y es un gusto verlo reír. En ese momento ambos estábamos lagrimeando de tanto reírnos– Oye, y tu si le agradas a tus suegros?_

 _Sí – Ese sí lo dije muy rápido, Chiyo es un grano en el culo. Pero es así con todos, esa es su naturaleza._

 _Menos mal. Yo espero que cuando escoja esposa, ella sea del agrado de mis padres, porque me gusta la relación de ellos con Izumi. Así que sería genial que cuando yo me case mis padres obtengan otra hija y mi hermano una hermana. Siempre hemos sido muy unidos y no me gustaría ser yo quien arruine esa unidad familiar con una mala elección._

 _Sí, ojalá que sea así._

Mi futura suegra es una mujer estiradísima, más santa que la difunta madre Teresa y perfeccionista hasta lo enfermo. Pobre de su esposo. Kaze Akasuna es un hombre con una paciencia infinita, esa mujer quiere controlarlo todo para asegurarse de que estará perfecto. Chiyo tiene la típica cara de estar oliendo mierda todo el tiempo, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos me miró de arriba a abajo y hasta me sentí intimidada. Luego sonrió y dijo, "de verdad eres muy bonita", en ese momento me sentí más tranquila. Pero después empezó a preguntarme si había estudiado alguna carrera, cuántos idiomas hablaba, y si leía revistas financieras y ahí empezó a arrugar la nariz: entiéndase la cara de oler mierda. Lo único que me salvó de ese interrogatorio es que yo hablo tres idiomas además del español: inglés, francés e italiano. Seguro esperaba que además de ser modelo, al menos hubiese hecho una licenciatura en lo que sea, pero ya se acostumbró a la realidad y lo ha dejado estar. Yo cuido las apariencias, pero esta mujer es un puto carnaval de máscaras. Mientras está en sus fiestas y con los socios del bufete, siempre lleva una sonrisa encantadora, se vuelve tan dulce y amable conmigo que da miedo, pero cuando nadie la ve, empieza a regañar a su hijo como si fuera un bebé, y de paso me suelta a mí alguna indirecta. Su esposo sólo rueda los ojos cuando la ve en ese plan, seguro prefiere desentenderse antes que provocar la lengua de su mujer. Me jode como sigue "educando" a Sasori y más me jode cuando él parece un perrito faldero moviendo la cola detrás de ella cada vez que Chiyo se pone en plan de corregirlo: "Sasori, esa corbata no me gusta para este traje, ¿por qué no te pusiste una más oscura?. Hijo, no creo que alta gerencia sea la maestría indicada para tí. Lo mejor será que escojas finanzas, ya le dije a tu padre que hablara con el director de la facultad. Hijito, no vayan a mudarse a Rivertowns, se ha vuelto demasiado popular últimamente. Ya le dije a tu secretaria que les buscara casa en un algún condominio de Highfalls. Sasori, tienes que quitarte esa barba, será muy sexy y todo eso que a tu novia le gusta, pero un hombre de negocios luce mejor sin ella". Y entonces mi amado novio empieza a asentir con su sonrisa perfecta y a decir a todo: "claro, mamá". Odio cuando hace eso, ¡carajo, tiene veintiocho, no ocho!. Pero él es un hijo modelo, y la verdad es la crianza de su madre lo que ha hecho que él sea el lindo hombre que es, así que no puedo enojarme demasiado con Chiyo. A ella también le gusta darme "consejos de moda". No tiene mal gusto, todo lo contrario, pero pretende que vista a toda hora y momento como la nobleza inglesa o la primera dama. Su estilo es demasiado conservador. No soy una exhibicionista, pero andar de sastre y sombrero todo el tiempo, no es lo mío. Pero a pesar de todo lo pesada que es, son consejos y eso al menos quiere decir que me aprecia, a su manera, pero lo hace.

En aquel momento, sentí que empezaba a envidiar la familia que Sasuke tenía. Es obvio que es una familia unida y feliz, en cambio la mía… eso ya no era una familia, o más bien yo, ya no formaba parte de ella.

Mis padres son personas demasiado rencorosas, conmigo lo son. No me perdonan haber escogido el modelaje como mi carrera. Mebuki y Kizashi no han querido conocer a Sasori porque piensan que para él soy una novia trofeo. Lo sé porque Mebuki se lo dijo a Karin cuando mi amiga intentó interceder por mí para que mis padres conocieran a Sasori. ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de esa idea si sólo lo vió por un minuto?. Recuerdo que esa tarde que ella y él se conocieron, Sasori y yo estábamos almorzando en ese restaurant francés que a él tanto le gusta, cuando de pronto me di cuenta que ella entraba con su mejor amiga. Ella pasó cerca de nuestra mesa sin percatarse de mi presencia hasta que la llamé, recuerdo que giró sobre sus pies de forma robótica y su cara se tornó seria. Se acercó y nos saludamos sólo de palabra, nada de besos ni abrazos. Le presenté a Sasori y luego de un escueto saludo, se largó del restaurant. Fue un momento incómodo, afortunadamente Sasori no le dió importancia y luego de que le dije "no nos llevamos bien", nunca más me volvió a preguntar al respecto. Me tranquiliza que haya dejado las cosas así y no se haya puesto a averiguar más. No comprendo en qué momento la relación con mis padres se volvió tan mala, sé que mi carrera tiene mucho que ver, pero creo que exageran.

Al principio, mamá me apoyó en esto de ser modelo, aunque reconozco que en ese entonces le dije que no pensaba dedicarme a eso por el resto de mi vida, iba a entrar en la Universidad y esto iba a ser algo pasajero. Simplemente quería vivir la experiencia de ser modelo en mi adolescencia, nunca lo tomé como algo muy en serio. Así que ella siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme y acompañarme en todo, igual que papá. Los problemas vinieron cuando Moegui les dijo acerca de la supuesta red de trata de blancas que había en la agencia en la que estábamos. Ellos me cambiaron de agencia y me permitieron continuar por lo que quedaba del año, sin embargo cuando conocí a Tsunade y les dije que quería dedicarme a esto, parecieron meditarlo sin tanto problema, pero un par de días después estaban furiosos y en total desacuerdo. Nunca entendí qué los hizo actuar de la obtusa manera que lo hicieron. Dijeron estar decepcionados de mí y otras cosas que me dolieron mucho, entendía que no les gustara, ¿pero era necesario ser tan hirientes?. Si no les gustaba para nada que ese fuera mi futuro y creían que aquello era tan frívolo y vacío, como pregonaron repetidas veces, ¿por qué me habían permitido hacerlo antes?, ¿porque sólo era un hobbie?, no los entendía. Pasaron un par de meses donde los tres hablábamos sólo lo necesario, la tensión era latente en todo momento y las miradas que mis padres me lanzaban eran de pura decepción. Y estaba segura que prefería que me miraran con enojo que con decepción, porque jamás quise decepcionarlos, fueron unos excelentes padres y solo quería que se sintieran orgullosos de mí. Pero también tenía claro que quería vivir mi propia vida, con mis sueños, mis metas y mis proyectos, no con los de ellos. Me gustaba ser modelo, no estaba haciendo nada malo y mi manager sabía cuidarme como debía ser. No estaba en medio de ningún peligro, aquello se había convertido en mi sueño. ¿Por qué iba a dejarlo?, ¿por qué ellos no podían ponerse en mi lugar y apoyarme como al principio?. No quiero pensar en esto ahora, pero no puedo evitar que la debacle de mis relaciones familiares acuda a mi mente.

 _Papá – me sentía rara al estar buscándolo en su estudio para hablar, hacía casi tres meses que no decíamos más que el saludo – ¿Dónde está mamá?, no la he visto en toda la semana – pregunté con cierto temor en mi voz. No me gustaba estar así con ellos._

 _Está de viaje – seco, últimamente era así. Ni siquiera levantó los ojos de los papeles del escritorio para mirarme._

 _¿Dónde?_

 _¿Ahora te interesa tu madre? – ahí sí me miró y sus ojos se veían… ¿vacíos?, aún no lo sé._

 _No ha dejado de interesarme ninguno de los dos. El hecho de que estén enojados por lo qu…_

 _¿Enojados?, no Sakura, no es enojo. – y su voz era tan calmada, que daba miedo - Pero para saciar tu repentina curiosidad por tu madre, está en Kirigakure, visitando a la que fue su nana por años, la pobre mujer está muriendo de cáncer. Regresará en unas semanas – me hablaba como si fuera una extraña y me dolía tanto que aquel hombre que me hablaba así de gélido fuera mi padre, el que era mi cómplice de travesuras cuando era niña._

 _Entiendo._

 _Y para que lo sepas, cuando regrese, ella y yo nos iremos de vacaciones. Tomaremos un crucero de dos meses. No te molestes en despedirnos, no hace falta._

 _¡Papá, por favor!. Deja ya de hablar como si los hubiese tratado como escoria – en verdad que exageraban, no estaba metida en drogas, no había cometido ningún crimen y tampoco les había faltado el respeto, su indiferencia y aparente repulsión hacia mí era demasiada._

 _Buenas noches, Sakura. – y como muchas veces en esos meses, me ignoró por completo, retirándose a su habitación._

Esa noche me quedé a dormir en casa de Karin. Lloré como tonta en su cama, por segunda vez. La primera había sido por lo que Moegui me había hecho y ahora por mis padres. Me daba vergüenza darle tanta lata, pero era mi mejor amiga y vivía a dos casas de la mía. Además era mayor que yo y mucho más madura, esa fué la época en que empezó a dejar de ser divertida, supongo que esa madurez y la universidad terminaron por aburrirla.

 _Saku, a veces los padres no comprenden lo que sus hijos quieren porque creen que es una obligación que vivamos una vida que ellos consideran que es la correcta. No se dan cuenta que crecimos y que queremos tomar nuestro propio camino, pero no es que nos ignoren o nos dejen de querer por eso – Karin me acariciaba el cabello con sus dedos, era relajante cuando hacía eso, nos queríamos como hermanas, y sigue siendo así. Creo que Karin es para mí, como es Naruto para Sasuke. Ella me comprendía y también comprendía a mis padres. Quería ser tan madura como ella, pero no lo era, aunque agradecía tenerla como amiga para que me ayudara a sobrellevar estas cargas._

 _Pero es que son injustos, Karin – recuerdo que lloraba y gimoteaba como una niña adolorida por rapones en sus rodillas – no pueden odiarme por querer ser modelo._

 _No te odian, Saku._

 _¡Pero lo parece!, no me hablan, y cuando lo hacen… son tan fríos._

 _Saku, necesitan tiempo._

 _¿Cuánto más?, no puedo seguir soportando ver cómo me miran, es horrible. ¡Me siento como un paria en esa casa!_

 _Oye, se me ocurre una idea._

 _¿Cuál?_

 _Ganas el suficiente dinero como para rentar un apartamento, ¿Por qué no te mudas tu sola?_

 _¡No!, eso sería peor. No quiero irme de mi casa._

 _Pero, Saku, mira cómo estás. Estás sufriendo por tenerlos ahí recriminándote y ellos también sufren. ¿No crees que un tiempo separados, les servirá a todos?_

 _No lo sé._

 _Creo que puedes mudarte por un año, dejar pasar tiempo para que las cosas se calmen, que ellos vean que no hay nada de malo con tu trabajo y entonces puedan hacer las paces._

 _Puede ser, tal vez necesitamos tomar distancias para ver las cosas desde un mejor ángulo. Pero… soy menor de edad, no me van a rentar un apartamento aunque sea una top model._

 _¡Tsunade, ella lo puede rentar!_

 _¡Sí!, se lo pediré a ella. Creo que tienes razón, un tiempo lejos ayudará a solucionarlo todo. Gracias, Karin, gracias por todo. – la abracé con todo el cariño que le he tenido a esa pelirroja por años, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel. Ella me abrazó también y en silencio agradecí a Dios por haberme dado a una amiga como ella._

Pero contrario a lo que Karin pensó, la relación con mis padres no mejoró. Tal vez no mejore nunca. Ni siquiera me preguntaron mi nueva dirección y jamás recibí una llamada de ninguno de los dos. A mi madre no la volví a ver hasta la navidad siguiente, donde por pura casualidad la encontré en el garaje de la que era mi casa. Estaba subiendo las maletas a la camioneta con papá. Se iban a no sé dónde, ya no me acuerdo… nunca podía verlos o hablarles, yo era la que los buscaba, ellos simplemente me evitaban. Y luego de ese primer año viviendo sola, me di cuenta que las cosas no mejorarían pronto, así que me cansé de buscarlos, más cuando escuché a Karin hablar con Shizune de lo mucho que le entristecía que mis padres hablaran tan mal de mí. Fué en mi segunda navidad fuera de casa. La pasamos en una cabaña de mis suegros en Kumogakure. Convencí a Sasori de pasar esa navidad con mis amigas y con su primo Juugo, la pasamos muy bien juntos. Esa fue la ocasión en que le presente a Karin y a Shizune. Karin le cayó bien, Shizune le cayó mal.

Yo había ido a buscar a Sasori a la cocina para pedirle una almohada más dura para Karin, él me llevó al cuarto de sus padres y me dió una que parecía una piedra. Me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes que usaría Karin y antes de entrar pude escuchar que hablaba de mí con Shizune. No es mi costumbre espiar detrás de las puertas, pero escuchar su voz llorosa y mi nombre me hizo quedarme ahí, escuchando tras la puerta entreabierta. Karin estaba frente a la puerta, podía verla por la hendija, y Shizune estaba sentada de espaldas en la cama.

 _Pobre, Sakura. Los escuché en el supermercado, no sabía que estaban ahí hasta que escuche la voz de Mebuki detrás del estante de los detergentes. Decía que hubiese preferido quedarse estéril y no haber tenido a Sakura nunca._

 _¡Dios mío! No puedes decirle eso a Sakura._

 _Claro que no, eso la mataría._

Pero yo ya había oído suficiente, y fue una suerte que Karin no me viera porque en la posición que ella estaba era fácil verme, pero estaba con sus ojos llorosos y tan concentrada en lo que le contaba a Shizune, que no alcanzó a ver cuando llegué ni cuando me retiré. Me fuí en una carrera hasta el baño, me encerré y lloré sentada en sobre la tapa del inodoro, fué el llanto más breve que solté por mis padres, pero también el más doloroso. Un minuto, ni más ni menos que eso, no iba a permitirme hacerlo por más, ni nunca más. Aquello que había acabado de escuchar era demasiado. Me sequé las lágrimas y fui a mi habitación para retocarme el maquillaje. Mi cara quedó perfecta, ni rastro de que había estado llorando, salí rumbo a la habitación de Karin e hice suficiente ruido antes de llegar para que pudieran dejar de hablar de lo mucho que me querían mis padres y así no pensaran que podía haberlas escuchado.

Me da rabia estar pensando en esto ahora, he pasado una semana increíble con estos extraños y resulta que ahora me voy a poner a recordar mi nefasto drama familiar. De más está decir que luego de haber escuchado eso, no volví a contactarlos jamás. Les envié la tarjeta de invitación a la boda por mensajería expresa, un día antes de venir a esta casa y aunque sé qué no me quieren, me gustaría que ese día estuvieran allí, aunque fuese sólo una formalidad, aunque fuese sólo hipocresía, aunque ya sé que estarán fingiendo. Quiero que estén allí no por guardar las apariencias con los invitados, que es lo que siempre me preocupa, quiero que estén allí para no sentirme tan sola en medio de tantas personas que me sonríen y me hablan, pero que sé que en realidad no les importo. En fin, no más Mebuki y Kizashi, ya ha estuvo bueno de recuerdos desagradables de ellos.

Me revuelvo en mi cama y acomodo la almohada. Quisiera poder dormirme ya, pero parece que mis intentos son inútiles. He de reconocer que el hecho de que mañana comiencen las grabaciones, me tiene un poco inquieta. Supongo que es normal por ser mi primera vez en algo así. Suspiro profundo y el recuerdo de mi conversación con Sasuke en el tejado, retorna a mi mente, me sonrío, y vuelvo a suspirar.

 _¿Sakura? –Sasuke chasqueaba los dedos frente a mis ojos._

 _Disculpa, me distraje. ¿Me decías algo? – qué vergüenza tenía con Sasuke, seguro iba a pensar que soy una grosera maleducada que dejo a la gente hablando sola. Pero no pude evitar recordar a mi familia cuando él hablaba tan feliz de la suya._

 _No, sólo te quedaste así como en el limbo. ¿En qué pensabas? – y en ese momento se apartó unos mechones de cabello que la brisa había movido, tapando sus ojos. Eso fue algo muy sexy, me gustaría tocar ese cabello._

 _Pensaba en… en una de esas comedias románticas donde la familia de la novia conoce al prometido y pasan toda clase de desmadres – miento mientras río, tratando de apartar mis oscuros pensamientos sobre mis padres y yo._

 _Así como en, ¿La familia de mi novia?._

 _¡Sí, que locura! – es una buena película, me reí todas las veces que la ví, esa y las secuelas._

 _Si, un suegro psicótico y un tipo con muy mala suerte._

 _Sí – nos reímos a carcajada limpia recordando varias escenas de Ben Stiller y Robert De Niro. Luego pasamos a hablar de American Pai y el famoso Steve Master, de los muy incómodos e inoportunos comentarios del papá de Jimbo y de la suerte de Finch por cogerse a la mamá de Stiffler. De ahí saltamos a Scary Movie, luego a Iron Man, Los Vengadores, X-men, Harry Potter y todas las referencias que se nos ocurrían de Voldemort acerca de Orochimaru, concluimos que Orochimaru es una mezcla rara entre Voldemort y Michael Jackson. Por último hablamos de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey y nos reímos muchísimo de la parodia: Cincuenta Sombras Negras. Nos reímos tanto que mi abdomen dolía. Sasuke no había leído Cincuenta Sombras pero sí vió la película, le dije que en mi opinión la primera película era un asco comparado con el primer libro, la segunda no la había visto ni pensaba verla._

 _¿Y… te gusta el sexo duro? – y yo quise decirle que sí aunque jamás lo había hecho, pero no podía ser así de sincera con eso._

 _Pues sí… pero no con fustas y esas cosas sado. Eso de que me golpeen para lograr placer no es lo mío._

 _Pero las nalgadas no son malas._

 _No tengo problemas con las nalgadas siempre y cuando no sean como las que hicieron que Anastasia saliera huyendo – ambos nos reímos de mi comentario._

 _¿Y los juguetes?, esposas, antifaces, ¿eso te gusta?. A mí, sí._

 _Sí. ¿Y los disfraces, te gustan?_

 _Oh, siempre he fantaseado con esa mierda de los disfraces. Me parece jodidamente excitante ver colegialas o enfermeras._

 _¿Verdad que es genial? … Pero dijiste que has fantaseado, ¿acaso no lo has hecho?_

 _¿Disfrazarme de colegiala o de enfermera? – me miró con una cara de espanto que me hizo reír… claro que no me refería a que lo hiciera él._

 _¡Claro que no! Me refiero a tu pareja – le di un puño en el brazo y el rió._

 _¿Te lo imaginas?, yo con una minifalda a cuadros y dos coletas en la cabeza – se partía de risa y yo también – No, nunca. Las mujeres con las que he estado no se han disfrazado de nada para tener sexo. A Matsuri le parecía demasiado trillado, claro ella ya estaba en otro nivel de creatividad, a ella le iba meterse más de un pito – y yo no pude aguantar la carcajada ante eso, y me asustó el hecho de que me estaba burlando de su desgracia, pero escuchar su carcajada tan sabrosa, me hizo relajarme. Tal vez ya lo había superado del todo. Me alegraba por eso. – Una vez lo hicimos cuando ella estaba disfrazada de Bella Swan y yo de Edward Cullen, pero eso era porque era una fiesta de Halloween, así que no cuenta. Sin embargo me gustaría hacerlo algún día. ¿De qué te has disfrazado tú?_

 _De nada en realidad. Pero me gustaría de policía o de colegiala._

 _Eso sería un espectáculo digno de ver._ _– me regaló una sonrisa de medio lado que me hizo arder la cara y sentí como pequeños corrientazos me recorrían la columna vertebral. Suerte que al estar a contraluz, mi posible sonrojo no se alcanzaría a distinguir. Me reí para disimular mis nervios y le di un manotazo en el brazo. Pero lo cierto es que desde anoche, a ratos me acuerdo de lo que me dijo y la piel se me eriza por completo._

 _En tus sueños- le dije arqueando una ceja mientras le sonreía con socarronería._

 _Probablemente – me estaba siguiendo el juego, y eso era emocionante._

 _Eres un atrevido – contraataqué con indignación mal fingida._

 _Puedo soñar y fantasear con lo que quiera y eso te incluye, Sa-ku-ra – su descaro era único… y me gustaba la lentitud con la que había pronunciado mi nombre. Eso había sonado jodidamente erótico._

 _Pervertido._

 _Perdóname, Santa Sakura- se estaba burlando con esa risa socarrona que hace._

 _No he dicho que lo sea – y tuve que rodar los ojos._

 _¿Entonces, reconoces que eres una pervertida? – me miraba con esa sonrisa ladeada y la ceja levantada. Por qué siempre tenía que verse tan…. ¿Caliente?_

 _No… - sé que mi voz salió vacilante, y obviamente él aprovechó para molestarme con eso._

 _No suenas muy segura – se estaba burlando, quería reírme, porque me sentía delatada. Creo que sí soy un poco pervertida, pero no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de eso._

 _Todos tenemos algo de pervertidos, Sasuke._

 _Me gusta que lo reconozcas, no me gustan las que se las dan de mojigatas._

 _No soy de esas, eso júralo. Pero no debo gustarte, eso no hablaría bien de tu buen gusto ¿lo recuerdas? – aquello ya se estaba volviendo provocador, no sé por qué dije eso, y tampoco sé en qué momento empezamos a bajar la voz, pero se había creado una atmósfera diferente, una de intimidad y eso me gustaba más de lo que debía._

 _Deja que yo decida si cambio de opinión…_

¿Por qué rayos volvió a decir algo como eso?, no me gustaba sentirme tan nerviosa con él. Eran esos momentos y otros más, los que ya estaba superando, en los que me sentía sin saber qué hacer o qué decir o sin saber si debía siquiera decir o hacer algo. Detestaba estar en situaciones en las que me sentía completamente desarmada, y esa había sido una de esas. Lo detestaba porque sentía que me volvía y veía torpe o al menos propensa a meter la pata, ¡puta mierda!, de verdad que era angustiante sentirme así. Pero en ese momento a pesar de sentirme desarmada, y sin saber qué carajo hacer, no detestaba la situación, de hecho la encontraba tan cautivante como un nuevo reto, y no sé por qué putas. Estaba congelada por las palabras de Sasuke, no había rastro de burla en su mirada, estaba serio, muy serio y yo no sabía que responder a eso, literalmente me había dejado muda.

… _Sin embargo, Sa-ku-ra… tengo malos ratos, pero no malos gustos – su carcajada estridente logró sacarme del monologo mental que tenía, y la verdad me tranquilizó y me enfadó a partes iguales._

¿Contradictorio, cierto?. Sasuke lograba llevarme a esos estados de ánimo, a los más contradictorios y no sé si me estaba acostumbrando o si me gustaba experimentar algo así. Nah… tonterías, simplemente era en verdad divertido para mí tener este tipo de conversaciones. Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha, era un tipo con el que no me iba a aburrir jamás. Era inteligente, divertido, lindo cuando quería, y verlo era un buen regalo para mis ojos. No se escandalicen por lo que estoy pensando, que tenga novio y me vaya a casar no quiere decir que esté ciega y no pueda reconocer el atractivo físico de otros hombres. Naruto, Gaara y el resto también están muy buenos, pero el asunto con Sasuke es que no sólo lo veo como un trozo de carne jugoso para comerme, no, para eso ya tengo a Sasori. Lo que veo en Sasuke es que es alguien con quien me gustaría compartir mis ideas, las locuras que no le cuento a nadie, un buen repertorio de chistes vulgares, y tal vez más adelante compartir con él, las mierdas que llevo dentro desde que me fuí de mi casa. Sé que me hace falta tener a alguien con quién pueda ser yo misma, sin esconder nada, sin preocuparme de que impresión daré por mis palabras o mi comportamiento, alguien que no me juzgue como la señorita perfección y con Sasuke he roto todas esas reglas de conducta que me he autoimpuesto desde que soy una figura pública. Y creo que todo eso que necesito se puede encontrar en un verdadero amigo.

No vine a hacer amigos, pero es un hecho que acabo de encontrar uno… o tal vez él me encontró a mí. No lo sé y no importa, lo que sí sé es que desde ahora tengo un nuevo amigo que seguro será de los mejores: Sasuke Uchiha.

 **NOTAS:**

 **¿Qué opinan? Déjenme saberlo con un review. Hasta el viernes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos y todas!**

 **Con mucho cariño para todas las que han dejado un comentario y para quienes me leen desde el anonimato.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Son las 9:00 a.m. del lunes, mi segunda semana en esta casa de locos ha empezado. Estamos en el set de grabación que Orochimaru y su asistente Kabuto Yakushi han ambientado en una de las enormes habitaciones de la casa. Esta habitación siempre había estado cerrada, es considerablemente más grande que las demás. Tiene varias sillas colocadas de tal manera que forman unas gradas, hay tres camarógrafos con sus enormes cámaras, muchos reflectores, y una pared blanca al fondo, completamente desocupada donde seguramente proyectarán alguna clase de imágenes o videos.

Ya hemos sido maquillados, peinados y vestidos con la ropa de los patrocinadores del programa. Mi cabello está suelto con ondas que lo hacen ver voluminoso. Mi ropa es de Balenciaga, mis zapatos de Christian Louboutin y mis accesorios de Tous. Llevo una blusa medio holgada de mangas largas y hombros al aire verde esmeralda, jeans entubados azul medio y zapatos de tacón aguja vinotinto. Ino tiene una coleta alta prolijamente arreglada, y ese mechón de cabello que le cae sobre el ojo está perfectamente planchado. Tiene una ceñida camiseta gris que en el centro tiene bordado en lentejuelas fucsias unos labios que forman una boca grande. Una falda tipo tutú en transparencias negras y unas medias veladas color rosa chicle que llegan a la mitad de su muslo acompañadas de unos altísimos botines negros de tacón aguja. Su atuendo completo es cortesía de Tommy Hilfiger.

Hinata, viene con su lacio cabello suelto, lleva una camisa ajustada manga larga blanca con los puños remangados hasta los codos. Un maxi collar amarillo, jeans azul oscuro entubados que les han sido remangados un más arriba del tobillo y zapatos de plataforma color caoba. A ella también la viste Balenciaga. Por su parte, Temari tiene un vestido sencillo ajustado a su cuerpo color palo de rosa. Mangas cortas y cuello redondo, sandalias de plataforma nude y su cabello suelto y lacio. Tenten también va de vestido, el de ella es de tirantes anchos, escote cuadrado en amarillo pastel, y zapatos negros de tacón. Sus vestuarios son de Burberry.

Por último, Anko Mitarashi… ¡ella es tan vulgar!, claro está que la ropa no la escogimos nosotras, pero sin duda la vestuarista sabe cómo es el estilo de cada una y nos arregló de acuerdo a eso. Anko entró repiqueteando sus tacones de forma odiosa, contoneando sus caderas de manera exagerada y viéndose como la mismísima Nicky Minaj en uno de sus más grandes desmadres de la moda. Lleva una ajustadísima blusa roja, manga larga con un escote en V que le llega hasta el ombligo. Los escasos pedazos de tela le tapan muy poco sus enormes tetas, nada más le cubren del pezón hacia afuera, porque del pezón hacia adentro, nada. Ese escote luce antiestético, aunque si la razón para usarlo es hacer que se le ponga dura a un puberto hormonal, entonces está más que perfecto. Su falda es diminuta, de cuero y negra. Las altísimas sandalias negras de tacón con cordones que le llegan hasta la rodilla complementan su atuendo. ¿Así, o más puta?. Su cabello negro corto estaba peinado a lo Marilyn Monroe. Creo que todas rodamos los ojos al verla entrar. Su vestuario ha de ser obra del mismo diablo.

Luego entraron los hombres de la casa. Naruto fue el primero, muy descomplicado pero impecable. Camisa por fuera, tipo polo anaranjada y jeans desgastados azules. Mi querido Gaara, lleva una camiseta blanca ajustada de manga corta, dejando a la vista los tatuajes de sus brazos y su discreta musculatura, él es bastante delgado pero su cuerpo está ejercitado y se nota. Tiene unos jeans negros, cinturón negro con una enorme hebilla plateada y muchos taches. De la pretina de sus jeans cuelga una cadena plateada, y sus zapatos son converse rojos, tiene muchas manillas de cuero negras en sus muñecas, anillos en ambas manos y las uñas pintadas de azul oscuro. Sai, fiel a su estilo de modelo, como yo, usó una camisa manga larga de jean y jeans. Los botones abiertos de la camisa dejaban ver en su pecho un crucifijo.

Kiba tenía una camisa gris de botones, manga larga remangada hasta los codos, la cual metió por dentro de sus Jeans ajustados negros y zapatos formales del mismo color. Mi amigo Sasuke, al que vistieron como un puto dios griego hecho nada más para tentar al ojo femenino y hacerlo pecar, lleva una camiseta de manga larga cuello en V, lo necesariamente ajustada como para que se marquen sus bíceps bien definidos, sus músculos trabajados están más que apetecibles, no es una musculatura demasiado desarrollada, está en el punto perfecto para hacerlo ver jodidamente sexy sin parecer una mole. Sasuke tiene unos jeans desgastados y rotos que le quedan de maravilla, botas militares negras y su lacio cabello negro cae rebelde sobre un lado de su frente. Sencillamente exquisito. Se sentó en la última fila de sillas, mientras yo estoy en la primera. Cuando hicimos contacto visual se sonrió de lado, muy discreto como la primera vez que nos vimos. Ante eso yo me sentí pequeña y estúpida, y eso es nuevo. Por último entra Shikamaru con una camisa blanca de manga larga, un blazer negro y jeans desgastados.

 **Jóvenes, vamos a grabar la escena de presentación del programa. Para ello hemos editado y compilado algunas escenas de sus primeros días aquí y ahora vamos a grabar la presentación personal de cada uno. Se van a sentar en ésta silla** – y señaló un taburete negro tras de sí – **y van a decir su nombre, edad, ciudad de origen y profesión. Empezaremos ya y luego conformaré las parejas de baile**. – la sonrisa de Orochimaru es algo a lo que no sé si me acostumbraré, al igual que su desbordante amabilidad para hablar. Demasiado "dulce" para esa pérfida mirada y espeluznante sonrisa.

 **Ino, acércate** – oigo la voz de Kabuto y mis ojos lo enfocan. Tiene en su mano, lo que parece ser un libreto y una Tablet en la otra. Ino hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó el en taburete. Kabuto es un tipo como de unos treinta años, peliplateado y de ojos negros, enmarcados por unos anteojos tipo Harry Potter. No puedo evitar pensar en Harry Potter si Orochimaru está a su lado.

 **Siéntate cómoda Ino, posa como gustes** – ese Kabuto parecía amable y no del tipo de amabilidad de Orochimaru, esta era… ¿agradable?, sí, creo que sí. Ino se irguió y entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo **. - ¿lista?** – ella asintió.

 **Toma uno**.- la voz de Orochimaru vuelve a irrumpir, ya no hay amabilidad, está muy serio. Está en su papel de director, se le ve concentrado, no hay duda de que el tipo es muy profesional y bueno en lo que hace. - **Ino, escucha, y esto va para todos** , - dice mirándonos por encima de su hombro - **puedes sonreír si gustas, gesticular con tus manos, o lo que sea. La idea es que transmitas calidez al público y mucha empatía, sin dejar de ser tú. Bien, en tres, dos, uno, acción.**

 **Soy Ino Yamanaka, tengo veintidós años, nací en Konoha y soy la vocalista de The Flirts.**

 **Bien. Kabuto, haremos todas las tomas consecutivamente y después veremos si hay que editarles algo o si quedan así.**

 **Sí, señor. Temari, ven.**

 **Soy Temari Sabaku, tengo veinticinco años y nací en Konoha. Soy actriz de cine y televisión.**

 **Bien, Anko.**

 **¡Hola a todos, público hermoso de Konoha!. Ustedes ya me conocen, soy Anko Mitarashi** – esa tipa sonreía como si estuviera haciendo un comercial de pasta de dientes **– tengo** **veinticinco años, orgullosamente nacida en la gloriosa Konoha** –rodé los ojos- **soy actriz, presentadora de televisión y futura empresaria. ¡Los amo!** – y volví a rodar los ojos cuando lanzó un beso a la cámara. Escuché un bufido por parte de Temari y una risita de Ino. Kabuto miró por encima de sus anteojos a Orochimaru y este sólo suspiro y le hizo un gesto con su mano de que continuara.

 **Ok, Sakura** – al fin era mi turno. Caminé a paso seguro y me senté cruzando una pierna.

 **Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo veintidós años y nací en Konoha. Soy modelo profesional de pasarela y fotografía.**

 **Muy bien, Tenten.**

 **Mi nombre es Tenten Lee, tengo veinticuatro años. Soy de Konoha y seré la princesa de Kumogakure** – no puedo creer que eso sea lo que haya dicho como su profesión. Si vieron la película "Legalmente Rubia", les diré que esta mujer acaba de hablar de la misma manera que Elle Woods, la entonación de su voz, su sonrisa y gestos son idénticos.

 **Eh…** \- veo que Kabuto mira a Orochimaru como para ver si este dice algo acerca de la profesión de Tenten, pero este le hace un gesto de que está todo bien y Kabuto continúa - **Hinata, adelante.**

 **Soy Hinata Hyuga. Tengo veintitrés años. Nací en Konoha y administro los hoteles Byakugan en compañía de mi padre.**

 **Excelente, Hinata. Shikamaru, tu turno.**

 **Hola a todos, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara. Tengo veinticuatro años y nací en Konoha. Soy graduado en ciencias políticas y aspirante al senado por el estado de Konoha.**

 **Ok, sigue Gaara y luego Naruto.**

 **Soy Gaara Sabaku, veintiún años, de Konoha. Cantante de rock.** – mi querido Gaara, tan escueto como siempre.

 **Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo veintitrés años y nací en Konoha. Soy beisbolista profesional de los Jinchurikis de Konoha.**

 **Bien, siguen Sasuke y Kiba.**

 **Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo veintitrés años. Nací en Konoha. Soy futbolista profesional del Sharingan Fútbol Club, imagen de algunas marcas y dirijo mi propia fundación ecologista.**

 **Les habla Kiba Inuzuka** – me sonrío porque suena igual a lo que dice en las noticias – **tengo veinticinco años, nacido en Konoha y soy periodista deportivo de la cadena KSPN.**

 **Ok, corten.** – Orochimaru se levanta de su silla de director y se pasea por el centro del recinto con una sonrisa muy… muy suya. **– Les diré cómo han quedado conformadas las parejas y luego de esto se prepararán para una sesión de fotos. Las grabaciones empiezan hoy pero el público no empezará a ver nada hasta dentro de diez días más o menos. A partir de hoy empezarán sus clases de zumba con Kurenai y Guy. Éstas serán a diario con el fin de que quienes no sea muy hábiles para el baile, puedan tener un mejor desempeño en el montaje de las coreografías. En éste momento, asesores de imagen de Nike están dejando en sus habitaciones toda la ropa de deporte que usarán para sus ensayos. Más tarde otras marcas de ropa casual les darán el resto de su vestuario. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?** – no sé para qué pregunta eso, suena como si fuera a darnos una sentencia de muerte. Nadie dice nada y vuelve a sonreír. **\- voy a ir diciendo las parejas y a medida que vayan escuchando sus nombres se van a ir ubicando en ese orden en esta tarima –** dijo señalando a su derecha.

 **Orochimaru,** – la voz de Anko hizo que todos la mirásemos – **¿va a haber algún tipo de sorteo para escoger a las parejas, o simplemente ya las has escogido previamente?**

 **Las he escogido previamente, al azar.**

 **Ok, gracias.**

 **Las parejas son: Tenten Lee y Gaara Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku y Sai Shimura, Anko Mitarashi y Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.**

Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Sasuke y yo?, ¿yo y Sasuke?, ¿él y yo?, ¿juntos, bailando, muy juntos, tocándonos… mucho?. Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon. La imponente figura de Sasuke estaba a mi lado, nos miramos un momento y mientras ví que me sonreía complacido, por mi parte solo pude medio estirar los labios en un intento de sonrisa. El destino definitivamente era muy cabrón para ponerme de pareja justo con él. ¡Carajo!, ¿no se podía pedir cambio?. Claro que no, que pregunta más pendeja.

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, las parejas están organizadas de la misma manera que se hizo la distribución de las habitaciones, de hecho aproveché eso para juntarlos. Ahora, por favor acompáñenme al salón de bailes, donde haremos las galas de la competencia cada semana**. – seguimos al Sannin como corderitos que van al matadero, saliendo de la casa por el jardín.

Temari iba con cara de cólico, no le agradaba Sai, a nadie le agradaba. Naruto iba con cara de fastidio, con Anko como pareja no es para menos, ella tampoco es del agrado de nadie. Hinata iba muda, como siempre, igual que Gaara. Mientras que Ino y Shikamaru conversaban lo más de entretenidos, qué envidia, me hubiese gustado quedar con Shikamaru, con Naruto, con Kiba, y hasta con Gaara… no es que no me agrade tener a Sasuke cerca, lo malo es que me agrada demasiado. Y aunque sinceramente quiero que este hombre sea mi amigo, uno de verdad, empiezo a pensar que eso quizá sea lo último que podamos llegar a ser.

¿A quién engaño?, la verdad es que me siento atraída por Sasuke, y no es nada más por su perfecto físico. Me agrada compartir con él. Es divertido, inteligente y todo fluye muy natural en mí cuando estoy con él. Es como si me cambiara de microchip y fuera yo sin máscaras. Me preocupa esto que me pasa con Sasuke, no soy tonta y temo por lo que pueda venirse después, sé que no debería sentirme así con alguien que no sea Sasori. Hasta ayer pensaba que podíamos ser buenos amigos, pero lo cierto es que eso no es más que un autoengaño. No digo que Sasuke no pueda ser mi amigo, porque inexplicablemente confío en él, lo que pasa es que no creo que podamos ser los mejores amigos del mundo. Creo que una amistad entre él y yo, sería como que el ratón sea amigo del queso. Al ratón le gusta el queso y se lo come. Entonces, ¿qué clase de amigos seríamos?, no quiero pensarlo pero ya saben por dónde van mis pensamientos, ¿cierto?. Eventualmente, nuestra "empatía" podría llevarnos a ser algo como amigos con beneficios… y eso, jamás, jamás, jamás, puede suceder. Amo a Sasori, no tengo dudas de eso. Sé que esto es pasajero y no va más allá de la atracción momentánea, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo, miedo de no tener el autocontrol suficiente para resistirme a la tentación.

Sin darme cuenta hemos atravesado el jardín y nos encontramos en un enorme salón con pisos de madera. Al lugar le caben unas doscientas personas, es como una especie de teatro. Hay un escenario en medio y una amplia pista de baile. Hay gradería en todos los costados, y balcones con silletería en la planta alta. Lo dicho, es un teatro. Hay un telón rojo, luces, una enorme y elegante lámpara de araña en toda la mitad del alto techo ovalado y demás elementos propios de un lugar para dar espectáculos. El recinto me recuerda a la escenografía de la película Moulin Rouge, pero menos recargada, y muy elegante.

 **Aquí se realizarán las presentaciones cada semana, habrá público asistente, de manera que lúzcanse siempre.**

 **Oye Sasuke, ¿qué tal si le decimos a Orochimaru que nos cambie de pareja?. Tú con Anko y yo con Sakura** – Naruto le hablaba por lo bajo a su mejor amigo, pero obviamente sabía que yo lo escuchaba. La verdad no me parecía mala idea.

 **Lo lamento, Naruto. Eso no se va a poder** – se burló mi compañero de baile y me guiñó un ojo. Yo sonreí cómplice y nuevamente estaba en una contradicción: quería cambiar de pareja pero al mismo tiempo me encantaba que no hubiera posibilidad de hacerlo.

 **Entonces ya que conocen el salón, volvamos a la casa para que les hagan las fotos de la promoción del programa.**

En la casa nos esperaban estilistas, vestuaristas, fotógrafos y reporteros gráficos que se encargarían de tomarnos fotos en poses de baile en pareja. Dos mujeres me halaron del brazo y me metieron en un estudio de baile que no sabía que había detrás de la cocina. Era un salón grande, con pisos de madera y una pared entera de espejos. El salón tenía en la mitad una puerta de acordeón en madera gruesa, ideada para dividir el salón en dos, supongo que para que cuando ensayáramos, pudiésemos meternos de a dos parejas por salón. Porque sé que hay más de una salón como este, pero como es obvio no va a haber un salón para cada pareja.

Me siento en una silla y la más joven de las mujeres empieza a retocar las ondas de mi cabello, mientras la otra arrastra un perchero con diferente ropa. Mi atuendo es cambiado por un vestido rojo de pedrería que se ciñe a mi cuerpo. La parte superior es de una tela transparente que se asemeja al color de mi piel. Es de tirantes delgados bordados en piedras rojas, y toda esa pedrería cubre perfectamente mis pechos, para después ir desapareciendo en forma de cascada al punto de que mi abdomen se queda cubierto solamente por la tela de transparencia y sólo unas cuantas piedrecillas adornan mi torso. La falda llena de pedrería se ciñe hasta mis caderas para después ir cayendo más holgada hasta la mitad de mis muslos en muchos flecos igualmente bordados en la misma piedra roja. En la parte de atrás, la falda es un poco más larga y la espalda del vestido es completamente en la tela transparente, de manera que da la impresión de estar completamente descubierta. Llevo puestas unas medias veladas invisibles que sólo dan un toque satinado a mis piernas y unas sandalias rojas de tacón. Mi cabello está semirecogido y mis labios rojos como el carmín. Me gusta cómo me veo.

 **¿Estás cómoda con los zapatos?** – me pregunta la vestuarista y yo asiento – **bien. ¡Michiru, Sakura está lista!** \- grita la mujer a quien quiera que sea la tal Michiru.

 **Vengan, usaremos el otro lado para las fotos** – la que creo que es Michiru camina delante nuestro para situarnos en el otro lado de la puerta de acordeón donde veo luces, un trípode con una cámara profesional, una mujer que supongo es la fotógrafo y un camarógrafo que imagino grabará la sesión de fotos para que quede como parte del detrás de cámaras del reality. Pronto, mis ojos enfocan a una figura masculina que está de espaldas y entonces caigo en cuenta de que es Sasuke.

 **Midori, aquí está Sakura –** dice mi vestuarista y Midori me sonríe, ella es la fotógrafo.

 **¡Espectacular!,** \- sonríe satisfecha al mirarme de pies a cabeza - **no le digan a nadie, pero creo que ustedes se robarán el show ante las cámaras, son la pareja más caliente de todas**. – dice riendo emocionada mientras Sasuke viene acercándose a nosotras en compañía de otra mujer. Mi pareja de baile tiene un elegante traje negro a medida, de una tela un poco satinada. Se le ajusta a su cuerpo lo necesario para verse como un adonis. Su corbata es de seda roja y su cabello luce más que perfecto. Me sonríe sensual mirándome de pies a cabeza sin una pizca de disimulo y ahora me siento tímida… ¡carajo!, tímida y Sakura no son dos palabras que vayan en una misma oración, pero así me estoy sintiendo. Creo que la última vez que sentí timidez, fue hace unos cuatro años cuando estuve casi desnuda ante los modistos de una importante casa de modas.

 **Estás preciosa**. – Me derrito, en serio me derrito. Ese preciosa no se oye lindo como cuando me lo dice Sasori, no, este preciosa se oye como una promesa cargada de lujuria. Creo que es cierto eso que dice el Padre en la misa, que el diablo se presenta como un ser hermoso, dispuesto a engañar y tentar a las almas benditas de Dios. Y vaya que ante mí se ha presentado con toda su artillería.

 **Gracias, tú también te ves bien** – le devuelvo el cumplido y siento que mis manos sudan. Eso no me había pasado nunca en mi puta vida. Dios mío ayúdame, apiádate de mí, no me dejes caer en la tentación… por favor.

Sakura, Sasuke. Ubíquense en la mitad de ese fondo verde. Kurenai, haz lo tuyo. – ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Kurenai estaba ahí. El fondo verde es como el que usan en el rodaje de películas para convertirlo en algún tipo de escenario con ayuda de los efectos de la tecnología. Sasuke y yo obedecemos y Kurenai nos mira de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa.

 **Chicos, van a imitar unas poses de tango. Sasuke, rodea la cintura de Sakura con tu mano derecha** – Sasuke hace lo que le piden y apenas su mano toca mi cintura, siento como una corriente suave y deliciosa viaja desde la parte baja de mi columna hasta mi nuca, provocándome al instante una sensación de zumbido en los **oídos – Sakura, pon tu mano izquierda sobre el hombro del brazo que te rodea la cintura y la otra mano la entrelazas con la que Sasuke tiene libre** – obedezco y la cercanía de nuestros torsos me empieza a producir una sensación de calor en medio de los muslos que me deja atónita – **Sasuke pega a Sakura a tu cuerpo e inclínate un poco hacia delante de tal forma que ella quede ligeramente echada hacia atrás** – cuando su pecho y el mío hacen contacto empiezo a contener la respiración y mis ojos se enfrentan a los suyos, y a pesar de que quiero dejar de mirarlo, no puedo, es como si mis ojos se hubiesen quedado anclados a los de él. La mirada de Sasuke es seria e intensa, me pone muy nerviosa y no se sí me veo tan estúpida como me siento, espero que no. – **Sakura sube tu pierna derecha a la cadera de Sasuke y déjala ahí flexionada. Deja caer tu cabeza hacia atrás y mira a la cámara -** ¡gracias a Dios me han dicho que deje de verlo! – **Sasuke inclina tu cabeza hacia el cuello de Sakura, que tu nariz lo roce discretamente** \- ¡oh, maldita sea!. Siento el delicado y sutil toque de la punta de la nariz de Sasuke contra mi cuello expuesto y su suave respiración me acaricia con un calor envolvente. Un calor como el que está aumentando entre mis piernas al tiempo que mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera. Suelto el aire que tenía contenido y he inhalo, me estaba ahogando entre el calor que me quema por dentro y la falta de oxígeno a la que me había obligado. – **Sakura, cierra los ojos** – los cierro y a mi mente llegan imágenes nada apropiadas de Sasuke y yo besándonos en esta posición mientras que en vez de rozar su nariz contra mi cuello, pasa su lengua caliente por toda su extensión – **Perfecto. Permanezcan así hasta que les indique. Adelante, Midori**. – escucho los disparos de la cámara no sé cuántas veces hasta que la voz de Kurenai nos dice que descansemos y entonces ambos nos separamos.

Tan pronto su piel pierde contacto con la mía, experimento una sensación de vacío horrible. Sí, horrible, no exagero. Me siento desnuda, desprotegida, ávida de su roce, de su toque y las ganas de saltarle encima son aterradoras. Esto está mal, muy mal, ¿en qué momento llegué a este punto?. Me recuerdo que soy una mujer comprometida, que amo a mi novio y que él es el hombre más lindo y perfecto que he conocido. Pongo mis manos en mis caderas en un intento de mantenerlas quietas, libres de temblores, algo que jamás he experimentado y no sé cómo mierda tranquilizarme. Suspiro y mi rostro vuelve a ver a Sasuke. Él se ve… ¡tan tranquilo!, como envidio al muy maldito. Me mira y se sonríe como si supiera algo que yo no, algo me dice que tal vez él haya descubierto en qué estado me tiene y eso me jode, me jode mucho.

 **Sakura, Sasuke. Haremos otra pose y luego se cambiaran de vestuario para las siguientes. Acérquense, por favor.** – nos mira a los dos que estamos el uno frente al otro y prosigue – **Sakura te vas a agachar flexionando tu rodilla derecha y la pierna izquierda la vas a dejar estirada hacia atrás, como si estuvieras haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento. Sasuke tú te pondrás frente a Sakura, muy cerca de ella, postura recta, con tus brazos abiertos a cada lado, mirándola a la cara, tú también lo mirarás Sakura y pondrás tus manos en las caderas de Sasuke. Como si te apoyaras de ellas para no caer.**

La posición es muy sensual, mi mente sucia no puede evitar imaginarse una situación erótica donde estoy lista para darle sexo oral. ¡No seas puta, Sakura!, me regaño pero es inútil, y lo que más me aterra es que no gustándome hacer sexo oral, me esté dibujando semejante escena. El calor entre mis piernas y la sensación de humedad en mi ropa interior me están enloqueciendo. Sasuke me mira a los ojos, su rostro está serio pero sus ojos no, hay un brillo divertido y lujurioso en ellos, seguro se está imaginando lo mismo que yo. Siento los flashes de la cámara disparándose repetidamente y ruego a Dios que esto termine pronto.

 **Ok, vayan a cambiarse de ropa –** la voz de Kurenai me saca de mis candentes pensamientos y salgo casi corriendo de allí. Antes de que me den el nuevo vestuario me meto en el baño que está al fondo.

Al cerrar la puerta con seguro, recuesto mi frente en ella y respiro profundo, exhalo por la boca y repito la operación varias veces. Poco a poco voy sintiendo que la adrenalina, o la mierda que sea que se me haya alborotado, llega a sus niveles normales. Me doy vuelta y me miro en el espejo, aparentemente estoy normal. Me dan ganas de echarme agua en la cara pero eso arruinaría el maquillaje. Decido que tengo que orinar, y cuando lo hago suelto un gemido bajito, ahora siento que me relajo. Antes de acomodarme la ropa interior y las medias veladas, noto lo empapada que está mi tanga, una sonrisa divertida surca mis labios pero de inmediato frunzo el ceño y niego con la cabeza, no puede divertirme haberme excitado con unos simples roces de un hombre que no es Sasori. Salgo del baño algo relajada aunque igual de confundida por mis pensamientos erráticos y me siento en la silla donde la estilista y la vestuarista me esperan.

Ahora estoy vestida con ropa muy normal, por lo cual supongo que estas fotos no tienen que ver con baile, y eso sería un verdadero alivio. Llevo un sencillo y corto vestido negro que abraza mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Es de manga larga, las cuales son de un delicado encaje que se transparenta dejando piel a la vista. Unos altos zapatos puntiagudos negros con correas que se atan a los tobillos y mi cabello suelto peinado hacia un lado. Me dirijo al set de fotos y ahí está Sasuke sentado en una silla con una chaqueta de cuero negra, debajo lleva una camiseta gris claro y jeans desgastados oscuros acompañados de botas militares. ¡Por todas las mierdas del universo, qué comestible está este hombre!. Se levanta de su lugar en cuanto llego a su lado y tomándome de la mano me hace una vuelta para admirar mi vestimenta. Suelta un silbido que me hace reír y me mira de pies cabeza con descaro.

 **Perfecta.** – y me sonríe emocionado. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa bajando un poco la cabeza, en un claro gesto de timidez y les juro que no sé cuál es la maldita razón por la que lo hago. Me sé de memoria todos los halagos, piropos y cumplidos que pueden hacerle a una mujer bonita, no hay nada que me sorprenda de eso y no comprendo por qué estoy reaccionando como si fuera la primera vez que me lo dicen. – **el negro es tu color, eso es seguro.**

 **Me gusta el negro** – digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Midori se acerca a nosotros y nos coloca en una posición en la que Sasuke está sentado en una silla al revés, con sus piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados apoyados en el respaldo de esta, la postura que le indican es muy despreocupada pero sensual al mismo tiempo. Por mi parte, me ubico junto a él, colocándome de medio lado con mis manos apoyadas en su hombro y una pierna levantada hacia atrás.

 **Así está perfecto. Sonrían**. – pide Midori y hace un par de tomas – **Ponte ahora en esa misma posición pero del otro lado, Sakura.** – obedezco, y sigue fotografiándonos. – **Bien, ahora se van a abrazar.** – Joder, otra vez nos vamos a tocar… carajo, si tan sólo pudiera disfrutarlo como quisiera – **Esta pose será muy sencilla, ustedes dos muy juntos y abrazados. Sasuke, tú la tomas de la cintura y Sakura, tú apoyas tus brazos en su pecho. Ambos miran a la cámara, serios, sin sonreír, pero con una expresión agradable, no quiero que parezcan enfadados. Ya saben a qué me refiero.** – Sasuke de inmediato me toma de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, su sonrisa sale de sus labios con disimulo.

 **Oye, Sakura.** – me susurra al oído y yo siento que mis terminaciones nerviosas van moviéndose en efecto dominó, empezando en la oreja y terminando justo entre mis muslos.

 **¿Ah?** – es todo lo coherente que logro articular. Santo Dios, que vergüenza.

 **No te vayas a pasar de la raya manoseándome, no soy un tipo fácil** – y noto el tono divertido y burlón en su voz. De inmediato le doy un manotazo en el hombro y él suelta una carcajada sonora. ¿Les he dicho que me encantan sus carcajadas?. Trato de permanecer seria y con cara de enojo pero no puedo. Yo también me río.

 **Serás idiota**. – De una manera u otra, su chiste logró que mi mente disipara toda esta tensión sexual que no me ha dejado en paz desde que Orochimaru nos escogió como pareja.

 **Admite que te gusta tocarme y que te toque.** \- me sonríe con socarronería.

 **¡Ja!, ¿no será más bien que eso te pasa a tí?** – le digo alzando ambas cejas y sonriendo burlona.

 **Sí, me pasa. Pero a tí también.** – y sigue sonriéndome seductor.

 **Ya cállate** – le digo intentando parecer fastidiada pero lo cierto es que su confesión me ha dejado viendo estrellitas. Le gusta tocarme y que lo toque… ¡a mí también, joder!, pero no puedo decirlo, tampoco debería sentirlo, ¿pero qué hago?. Me gustaría poder conversar de esto con alguien. Alguien a quien pueda preguntarle si esto es común entre las parejas, que de un momento a otro una tercera persona logre que el cuerpo experimente sensaciones físicas tan fuertes, y lo más importante, quiero saber si será pasajero.

 **Bueno, ustedes dos, ¿terminaron de secretear?** – Midori nos llama la atención y posamos para la cámara. – **Perfecto, la cámara los adora, quedan bien nada más a la primera toma. Es todo, pueden retirarse.**

 **Vayan a cambiarse, pónganse ropa deportiva. En un rato los espero en el salón que está a la izquierda de este, nos reuniremos con Guy y los demás para la primera sesión de zumba.**

 **¿Acaso hoy no vamos a desayunar?, tengo hambre**. – se quejó Sasuke. La verdad con tantas emociones revueltas no he tenido tiempo de sentir hambre, y si hubiésemos desayunado antes de comenzar, me habría vomitado… o tal vez cagado de los nervios. Guacalaaaaa… que asquerosa soy. ¡Bah, no me importa!, son mis pensamientos, nadie puede leerlos.

 **Después de la zumba, Sasuke. Andando.**

Ambos nos retiramos y subimos las escaleras a la par. En el trayecto, hasta que llegamos a la habitación donde está nuestra nueva ropa acomodada en los armarios, Sasuke va diciéndome todo tipo de provocaciones para joderme la vida y yo le sigo a corriente. En la habitación, mientras estoy sacando unos ajustados pantalones de yoga negros y un corto top rojo sin mangas, Ino y Shikamaru entran riendo a carcajada limpia.

 **¿Nunca bailas o haces ejercicio?, tu espalda tronaba tanto que pensé que te quebrarías en pedacitos** – la risa burlona y estridente de Ino inunda la habitación.

 **No bailo con frecuencia y los ejercicios son un fastidio. Lo único que hago para ejercitarme es montar bicicleta una hora en el parque, todos los días.**

 **Se nota lo del ciclismo, ese culo tuyo está como para apretarlo** – dice Ino haciendo un gesto de apretar algo invisible con su mano.

 **Qué vulgar, Ino** – se ríe Shikamaru.

 **¡Bah!, me da igual que suene vulgar, es la verdad. Me provoca apretar más de un culo en esta casa… el tuyo también, Sasuke**. – y lo mira con una sonrisa burlona. Sasuke se ríe. Su risa es tan hermosa.

 **¿Ah, sí?** , pues ven y tócalo, ya que Sakura se hace de rogar.

 **¿Qué mierda?** – exclamo aterrada del giro que le ha dado al comentario de Ino.

 **Oh, Sakura. ¿En serio no quieres tocarle el culo a Sasuke?** – a este punto, la rubia del grupo está al lado de Uchiha y sus ojos azules están puestos en su retaguardia.

 **¡Claro que no!** – digo con indignación mientras mi conciencia me grita que soy una jodida mentirosa de mierda. Apenas termino la frase, veo la mano de Ino en el trasero de Sasuke mientras este ríe divertido.

 **Carajo, si así está el culo…** \- y se carcajea chocando palmas con mi sensual pelinegr… ¿ **mí**?

 **Ya, Ino. No sigas, porque entonces Sakura se pondrá celosa y te arrancará los pelos.**

 **Yo no estoy cel…**

 **Pierde cuidado Sakura, puedes tirar de esa mata de pelos, son puras extensiones. No le harás daño** – dice Shikamaru carcajeándose mientras está tirado boca abajo en su cama.

 **Eres un pendejo, este cabello es totalmente natural. Tan auténtico como tus pelos del culo** – le reclama Ino al de la coleta luego de sonarle una nalgada.

 **¡Joder, Ino!, me vas a dejar el culo plano, te pesa esa manita flacucha.**

 **No seas tan delicado, te lo mereces por hablar mierda de mi pelo.**

 **Eres una mujer muy problemática.**

 **Cierra el hocico, pendejo.**

Ruedo los ojos ante la "discusión" entre aquel par y me meto al baño a cambiarme de ropa. Una vez estoy lista me miro al espejo y ato mi cabello en una coleta alta. Me doy un último vistazo y haciendo una mueca de disgusto con mis labios, pienso en lo mucho me gustaría poder apretar el culo de Sasuke como hizo Ino. Quisiera ser tan abierta como ella y que no hubiesen cámaras que me impidieran manosearlo... ¡quiero manosearlo maldita sea! , sólo eso, no pido nada más. Salgo del baño un poco enojada por el rumbo que han tomado mis pensamientos y me siento en mi cama, los demás ya han bajado al primer piso. Veo mi reloj de pulsera y noto que falta una hora todavía, así que me relajo y me recuesto mirando el techo blanco impoluto como si fuera la cosa más impresionante que hayan visto mis ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco mirando un punto fijo invisible en la blanca superficie. Escucho el alboroto que hay en la planta baja de la casa, y me debato si bajar ya o esperar a la hora exacta. Pasado un rato, escucho que la puerta de la habitación vuelve a abrirse, ha de ser Ino, siempre olvida algo.

 **¿Vas a hacer una siesta justo ahora?** – es la voz de Sasuke. Lo miro desde mi posición, acostada en la cama. Una de mis piernas descansa estirada sobre el colchón y la otra cuelga a un costado rozando el piso. Sasuke tiene una camiseta negra manga corta y un short deportivo azul. Como siempre, comestible hasta la muerte.

 **Eso quisiera, madrugamos demasiado.**

 **Exagerada, las cuatro de la mañana no es tan temprano**. – se burla mientras busca algo en el armario.

 **No estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo tan seguido.** – digo cerrando los ojos.

 **¿Por qué no bajas?, todos están en el salón de baile con la música a todo volumen.**

 **Aún falta casi una hora, no hay prisa.**

 **Cierto… ¿Adivina qué?, Deidara apagó las cámaras.**

 **¿Por qué?** – eso sí que me hace abrir los ojos y fruncir el ceño. Es realmente extraño.

 **Necesita privacidad con una de las participantes.** – dice subiendo y bajando las cejas mientras sonríe con perversión.

 **¿Es en serio?, y ¿Cómo rayos va a justificar eso a Orochimaru?, además, el resto del equipo de producción permanece aquí.**

 **Se inventó que hubo un daño en el circuito eléctrico, los de producción están en el hotel.**

 **Increíble.**

 **Pero genial, ¿no crees?** – dice caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa maliciosa. Joder, es tan sexy. ¿Pero por qué se está acercando tanto?

 **Ajá** – digo en un tono de voz vacilante y de repente siento que la atmósfera se carga de un aire sofocante. Sasuke está de pie al borde de mi cama y me mira con ojos lujuriosos. Santa madre de Dios… ¿acaso…?

 **Al fin voy a tener privacidad contigo, en esa sesión de fotos me pusiste más duro que una piedra** – dice en un siseo mientras apoya su rodilla en el colchón, quedando entre mis piernas. Está suspendido sobre mi cuerpo y sus palmas se apoyan en el colchón a cada lado de mi cabeza.

 **¿Qué est…** \- no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta cuando sus labios se estrellan sobre los míos.

Siento como un escalofrío me recorre entera al mismo tiempo que su boca se mueve sobre la mía, atrapando entre sus dientes mi labio inferior. En un acto reflejo abro la boca y de inmediato cierro los ojos que mantenía abiertos en asombro. La lengua de Sasuke entra en mi boca y se mueve con maestría, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando en realidad. Su lengua se siente cálida y acaricia la mía, no puedo estarme quieta y empiezo a responder al beso. Mi lengua y la suya empiezan una danza desesperada al tiempo que mis manos se enredan en su cabello negro y las de él se deslizan por mis contornos tocando parte de mis senos. Nos besamos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar o más bien con la urgencia de aprovechar antes de que alguien nos vaya a pillar. Mi corazón está acelerado y las ganas de arrancarle la ropa y empalarme en su virilidad, son enfermizas. Su lengua juguetea con la mía en cada recoveco de mi boca, y yo siento mi cuerpo arder. Sus labios me besan, muerden y succionan con desesperación mientras su lengua me lleva a otro mundo con sus movimientos incitantes. Ahora sus labios recorren mi mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual mordisquea delicadamente y luego lo lame, yo suelto un suave gemido y siento como sonríe. Pasa su lengua por el largo de mi cuello y deposita pequeños besos por mi clavícula, ladeo mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso y entonces su cuerpo se apoya sobre el mío. ¡Oh, bendito sea este momento!, el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo me hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras subo mis brazos dejándolos estirados sobre mi cabeza. Las manos de Sasuke se pierden debajo de mi camiseta mientras su boca sube a la mía para volver a besarme, esta vez con más ansiedad y hambre. Correspondo al beso con igual intensidad, mientras el masajea mis pechos debajo de las copas de mi bra, tomando mis pezones entre sus dedos y pellizcándolos con mucha destreza, arqueo la espalda y gimo bajo en su boca. Le estoy siendo infiel a mi novio, y está muy mal, pero esto se siente demasiado bien. No es que no quiera parar, es que no puedo, mi cuerpo y mi cerebro se han desconectado y sólo quiero que se hunda en mí. La sensación de mi blusa siendo deslizada hacia arriba, me aleja de mis remordimientos. Nos separamos mientras él saca mi camiseta por la cabeza y puedo ver su mirada lujuriosa devorándome completa, lo deseo, lo quiero dentro, ahora. Me impulso para sentarme y el queda arrodillado entre mis piernas, desesperadamente saco su camiseta negra y lo atraigo a mí halándolo posesivamente por la nuca para besarlo, mis manos tiran de su cabello negro mientras mi boca domina la suya. Muerdo y succiono su labio inferior y él gruñe. Quita una de mis manos de su cabello y la lleva a su miembro, palpo su dureza y lo aprieto con suavidad logrando que él vuelva a gruñir. Sin dejar de besarnos, acaricio su miembro por encima de sus shorts, Sasuke lleva su mano a la cinturilla de los míos y desliza su mano por dentro de éstos, tocándome sobre mi ropa interior, doy un suspiro sin dejar de besarlo y siento como uno de sus dedos se desliza sobre la suave tela acariciando la línea divisoria de mis pliegues, provocándome un respingo y un gemido bajito sobre sus labios.

 **Estás tan mojada** \- me dice con voz ronca – **puedes gemir alto si quieres, ¿oyes el escándalo de allá afuera?** – me pregunta mientras sus dedos me acarician en mi parte íntima de arriba abajo sobre la tela de mi tanga de encaje - **la música está tan alta que no te escucharán nunca.** \- Uno de sus dedos se escabulle dentro de mis bragas y hace un movimiento majestuoso tocando mi punto más sensible haciéndome gemir más alto para su deleite, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no correrme ahí mismo.

 **Ah…**

 **Eso es nena, dame más de esos** – me pide moviendo su dedo en forma circular mientras su lengua lame mi cuello.

 **Sasuke…** \- suelto en un gemido casi lloroso y el nuevamente lame mi cuello. Mi mano sigue acariciando su dureza y eso me excita más, porque siento como sus caderas empiezan a moverse al compás de mis caricias **– tengo miedo** – digo entrecortadamente.

 **¿De que nos oigan?** – dice separándose de mi cuello y mirándome a los ojos sin dejar de hacer su magnífico movimiento de dedos. Yo sólo asiento desesperadamente. Él se levanta de la cama y puedo ver como su miembro erecto se marca en su ropa, me relamo los labios y él sonríe lascivo - **¿lo quieres, verdad?** – asiento una vez más – **ven, vamos al baño. No nos escucharán nunca.**

Sasuke toma mi mano y nos lleva a mi baño. Cierra la puerta con pestillo y me alza por las nalgas haciendo que yo enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, camina conmigo hasta la ducha, que es el espacio más distante de la puerta y me recuesta contra la pared enlozada sin ningún cuidado. Restriega su dura erección contra mi intimidad y gimo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. Sasuke abre el cierre delantero de mi bra y mi piel se eriza por completo. Rodea uno de mis pezones con su lengua para luego meterlo en su boca y succionarlo. Gimo alto y agarro su cabeza con una de mis manos y lo acerco más a mi pecho. Se siente jodidamente delicioso, lame, succiona, mordisquea y luego sopla mi húmeda piel. El concierto de gemidos no para de salir de mi garganta y empujo mis caderas hacia adelante buscando fricción con su dureza.

 **Me encantas, Sakura.** – me confiesa con voz entrecortada mientras saca mis shorts por una de mis piernas, corre mis bragas y ahora introduce su dedo completamente en mi interior, un jadeo agitado sale por mis labios. Sé que soy una zorra por lo que estoy haciendo, pero ya me arrepentiré después... o tal vez deba dejar a Sasori. **\- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo haga, lento y suave o duro y profundo?** – pregunta serio mirándome con esos ojos negros nublados de deseo.

 **Duro… y profundo** …- digo casi sin voz y en un pestañeo, él tiene sus shorts y bóxer en los tobillos, sus manos agarrando fuerte mis nalgas y sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Sasuke entra en mí de una fuerte embestida sin dejar de mirarme y yo grito alto sin pudor alguno apretando los ojos, el lanza una maldición y se queda quieto un momento, luego gruñe fiero y de inmediato se mueve salvajemente. Mi espalda sube y baja por el enlozado de la pared mientras una de mis manos atrapa su cabello negro en un puño y tiro de él provocándole un gemido por mi gesto. Abro los ojos y veo como su miembro entra y sale de mí y la imagen me excita a niveles increíbles, me muevo con ahínco sobre su miembro y aprieto más mis piernas a su alrededor. El entierra su cabeza en mi cuello y succiona ahí mismo enviando pequeños espasmos a mi bajo vientre. Nuestros movimientos son desesperados y casi violentos, gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos inundan el lugar y siento que estoy muy cerca de tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

 **Sakura…** \- lo oigo gruñir y estoy convencida que él también está por correrse – **Sakura…** \- se oye tan malditamente erótico, cierro los ojos concentrada y siento como su lengua pasa caliente por mi cuello y me hala el dedo gordo del pie… ¿Por qué mierda hace eso?, me desconcentra - **¡Sakura!** \- siento un fuerte tirón en mi pie y doy un respingo, mis ojos se abren de golpe y veo a Sasuke completamente vestido a los pies de mi cama. – **Es hora del ensayo, deja de dormir.**

 **¿Qué?** – digo levantando mi espalda del colchón y apoyándome sobre mis codos. Estaba soñando, carajo era un jodido sueño… uno muy sucio.

 **Guy y Kurenai nos esperan en el salón de baile. Sólo faltas tú, date prisa.**

 **Dios, me quedé dormida** – ¿Cuánto, media hora tal vez?. Acabo de tener un sueño húmedo con Sasuke, el más húmedo que haya tenido jamás. Es la sensación sexual más ardiente de mi vida y no fue real ni con Sasori, lo cual me hace sentir alivio, rabia y decepción. Todo a partes iguales. Por otro lado, siento pánico también, porque no sé si estaba haciendo movimientos o ruidos sospechosos cuando él vino a despertarme. ¡Putísima mierda!

 **Ve a lavarte la cara, aún pareces dormida. Te espero aquí.**

 **¿Llevabas mucho llamándome?** – pregunto fingiendo indiferencia mientras me dirijo al baño… el baño que fue escenario de mi sueño erótico.

 **No, acabo de subir y como no respondías al tercer llamado te halé el pie. ¿Te asusté?** – pregunta divertido.

 **Un poco, pensé que eras alguien del más allá arrastrándome a los brazos de la muerte**. – contesto riéndome. Parece que no me vió en nada raro. Gracias a Dios.

 **Créeme que no te arrastraría a los brazos de nadie que no fuese yo** – oigo su tono de voz provocador y sonrío mientras me seco la cara en el baño.

 **No me digas** – le sigo el juego y finjo inocencia mientras salgo y camino con él a la salida.

 **¿No te lo digo?, entonces, ¿mejor lo hago?** – me mira con una ceja levantada y su sonrisa de lado. Mierda, estoy mojada, y mucho. Me obligo a pensar en los huevos de Orochimaru para espantar la lujuria de mi cabeza y lo consigo. Asco…

 **Déjate de bromas**. – le digo golpeando su brazo, y comenzamos a bajar los escalones.

 **Qué aburrida eres** – se queja picando mis costillas con sus dedos índices para hacerme cosquillas. Las carcajadas salen de mi boca sin poder detenerlas y cuando llegamos a la primera planta, Orochimaru está sentado en la mesa del comedor hablando con Kabuto.

 **Sakura, Sasuke** – sonríe tan ampliamente que temo que se le vean hasta las cordales. Es la risa más siniestra que haya visto, parece una hiena el muy hijo de puta. Sus ojos nos miran con malicia, y eso no me gusta.

 **Orochimaru** – decimos en coro, ¿podría ser peor?

 **Veo que hay una excelente empatía ustedes, y eso es fabuloso, necesitarán mucho de eso para conectar bien en las coreografías y enamorar al jurado** \- sus sonrisa se ensancha aún más si eso es posible.

 **Sí**. – responde Sasuke y yo sólo asiento.

 **Supongo que se dirigen a la sesión de zumba, así que no los retraso más. Adelante, vayan.**

Los dos nos despedimos escuetamente y caminamos hasta el salón, el ambiente se ha puesto un poco tenso, al menos para mí. Por ahora sólo quiero bailar y baila, hasta que los malos pensamientos salgan por mis poros como el mismo sudor. Bailar es lo mejor que debo hacer mientras esté en ésta casa y dejar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con empatía y conectar.


End file.
